Romeo and Juliet
by Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld
Summary: please note this is a LokixHeimdall fanfic. so if ya' dont like it dont read it! Loki and Heimdall are stuck playing the roles of Romeo and Juliet in the school play. I cant call what's inside a summary xD... enjoy!
1. introduction

It was nothing more then a way to make him suffer.  
Another plan, that Heimdall seemed to think up on the spot like the rest of his half asserted attempts at the detective's life.  
But…of course…there is always something that goes wrong.

---

"Romeo…and…Juliet…?" Loki asked slowly walking into the class and reading the words off of the chalk board.

"hm. A play… what ever…as long as I am not in it, I'm sure it would prove amusing." He mumbled sitting down beside Reiya who at the moment was watching the words with a fire in her eyes.  
'Loki Kun could be Romeo…and I could be Juliet. That would be so wonderful…' she thought. A loving sigh escaped her as she blushed slightly and waited for class to start.   
---  
"Alright class. I suppose you are wondering why the name of such a well known play is on the board." Miss Himewa started.   
She was cut off as the door of the class room opened to reveal a violet haired boy in a black coat, compared to the regular green that was supposed to be worn by the 5th graders.

"Higashiyama kun, nice of you to join us..."  
he responded with a scoff and sat down kicking his chair out from under his desk in loud but swift movements.  
"Do you have a late pass?"  
"do you have to ask?"  
"go get one Kazumi."  
"hm-ph ya right. You want one go get it yourself."

'oh no. Heimdalls in one of his moods again…' Loki thought to himself.  
Heimdall eyed the board and sighed.  
He took a look at Loki and remembered how much Loki hated written scripts Loki was a freestyle actress/actor and would discard anything someone _**told** _him to do.  
Forcing Loki to work inside the box would be something fun for a while right?

"Kazumi…" Miss Himewa started with a sigh.  
"well anyway, as I was saying this is a fairly known play so you won't make me stop to explain the plot right?"  
the reply was an array of nods and tired agreements.

"Just get on with it you old hag!"  
'I have a feeling I know who that was…' she thought to herself. 

"so, I need my two leading roles, the roles of Romeo and Juliet, so any nominees?"

Loki shrunk down in his seat. As if it was going to make him less noticeable. It worked for the most part…  
if it wasn't for the fact Heimdall was waiting for a sign like that.

"Loki." The watchman called. Blankly the teacher turned her gaze to face the delinquent.  
"the first incorrigible idea I've ever heard out of you Kazumi." Miss Himewa started  
"Ano…" a young female voice started. Reiya seemed to have similar thoughts as she second the idea of Loki playing the leading role.  
Loki was left twitching in the corner for a good minute or so, when Miss Himewa continued  
"alright then is anyone against Loki being Romeo? Loki you can speak up too if you wish."

Loki seemed about to dully raise his hand when he felt something oddly familiar stopping his movement.  
_'Heimdall... What did you do?!'_

"Ok then, its settled! Thank you Loki." Miss Himewa stated rather loudly.  
_'Note to self; Kill one watchman.'_

"Now we need a Juliet. Come on girls! Which one of you wants to play Juliet?"

A brunets hand itched to rise. But she knew she would have the guts to play the part. Knowing full well what the play was about. Being so close to Loki? She'd die in rehearsals. Reiya sighed and closed her eyes.   
She still couldn't bear to have another girl so close to him!  
For both his sake and her own, as Freya was nagging at her mind, demanding attention, demanding that she play the part of Juliet even if she had to kill who ever naturally got the part.

Reiya felt herself about to crack as another brunet near the back of the class raised her hand.

"Kazumi."  
Heimdall proceeded to cough dramatically and grip his table as if he was loosing his feel on reality.  
Loki on the other hand twitched a bit at the thought of Heimdall playing a girl. But then of course, being the god of trickery this seemed a perfect revenge for Heimdall as it was his fault Loki was stuck in the dreaded play as well.

Unfortunately the teacher had not heard the girl and had asked for an explanation.   
"what was that Janet?"  
the seeing impaired brunet pushed her glasses up on her nose and smiled apologetically.  
"Juliet is supposed to be someone with unique features, and beautiful right? Kazumi has purple hair for Christ's sake! And let's face it. Who in this class is prettier then **him**? I hate to admit it but the boy has got us all beat." A few girls sighed in retaliation. Of course Reiya could have been called unique and beautiful but everyone in the class knew her because of how timid she was. If she had been called on she would have blushed as red as a tomato and most likely have fainted.

_'You can't be serious?! I am NOT playing a girl!' _Heimdall thought angrily as he stood up shaking in his distaste and tried to refuse the offer.  
"I re---" but his voice escaped him. He had been bound.  
Laughter filled his thoughts and Heimdall turned to face the child detective beside him. He wore such a satisfied grin on his face.  
"Aw look he's speechless!" Janet said giggling.  
_'NO NO NO!!! LOKI I WILL EAT YOU!!!'_

Loki laughed again.  
"anyone opposed? Heimdall? You can back out you know. I know it must be horrible for your 'reputation' if you play a girl." Miss Himewa scoffed. Not really paying attention if there were any objections.  
Reiya again twitched begging she had enough courage for once  
_**'Heimdall?! Playing that part?! They'll end up killing each other! Reiya let me out!'**  
'…'_

Loki sat back relaxed in his chair as Heimdall tried very hard to fight off the binding spell.   
"well that's great then! We have our two leading roles. Maybe you can redeem yourself after wards ay Kazumi?" Himewa laughed and wrote out the names of the roles and who ever played them.  
Freya shut down almost as soon as his name was written on the board and Reiya lost as well.  
The rest of homeroom went like that.  
No more Freya. Reiya extremely agitated but empty minded. Heimdall ready to spring at anything that came with in so much as a 2 foot radius (in which he moved his desk further from everyone) obviously not taking in the fact he was playing a girl very well.  
And Loki was beginning to think there was something very important about this play he had forgotten…  
as school let out for the day Miss Himewa said one last thing before she let them go.  
"I hope you understand what you've gotten into kids. Especially our leading roles."  
_'Of course she had to say that. Now I **know** there is something I've forgotten…'_


	2. of dressing up and fangirls

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Loki. though i wish i do. if i did heimdall would be mine and you would see my fanfictions animated and not left to your imagination alone.thank you  
Neko-chan-Inu-sama!!! for reviewing so quickly and for reviewing at all! if not i would have gone to  
sleep an hour ago and would have updated when ever i woke up.

--- 

"I'm going to string you up to a tree by your hair. Then I will behead you with a very dull and rust knife I will then give you body to the Vanir and let them do what they will with you. And finally I will burn what ever is left of your skull after it the skin rots away." Heimdall growled walking home with the former giant.  
"Empty threats, either way you started it."  
"Loki Kun… do you know what this play is about?" Reiya started placidly as she appeared behind Loki. At the questionable expressions on the gods faces Reiya sighed and began her story.

"it's a story about two lovers forbidden to see each other because they're parents were always fighting. So they realize, the only way to be together is in death and so they share poison through a kiss and die."

"Sounds interesting enough." Loki started. Until it dawned on him.  
"through a…"  
Heimdall froze dead in his tracks turning to face the two sealed gods.  
"…Hell no."   
---  
Loki sat in his room spinning in circled trying to find away out of the mess he had dubbed Heimdalls fault.

The watchman in question sat on the couch before them in front of a very annoyed Freya who had finally broken Reiyas hold.  
"I refuse to watch Heimdall play the part which is rightfully mine!" she yelled angrily, eyes glowing with a purple aura though faint as Reiya was asking for hold back.

"Freya, we don't have a chose. Thanks to your game Heimdall we are stuck in these parts and the best we can hope for is that they cut out that scene."

"It's her fault!" Heimdall yelled as a whine came from a purple mass on the couch.   
"how is this, my fault!" Reiya said with watery eyes.  
"you could have taken the part of Juliet. And you didn't have to second him either! The idea of Loki being Romeo would have faded!" Heimdall persisted as Loki cut in.  
"oh don't start! You wouldn't let me object so it's just as much your fault as it is anyone's. Though mainly yours."

"But Loki really is perfect for the part… I just wish Higashiyama Kun wasn't playing Juliet….." her voice faded out as Heimdalls aura began to creep towards her. Murderous intent clearly written and the spirit progressed.  
Loki stood up slamming his fist onto the table.  
"STOP THAT!" Heimdall blinked momentarily as his aura was fought and sighed.  
"I hate you."

---

"I'm gonna kill you Loki!!!" Heimdall yelled.

_'well it **does** suit him…' _Loki thought as he ran down the hall way. At the moment Heimdall was chasing after him in a Victorian style magenta dress, with a little golden circlet in his hair.  
Both Norse gods were running down the stairs in rather ridiculous outfits.  
Having just seen the clothing used for last years play.

---  
"Loki; if you bother me in any way you will be cut up and fed to your sons understand?"  
"of course Heimdall… or shall I say, Juliet."

Loki spent the first twenty minutes running around the drama department being chased by a watchman in rage.

"Attention please!!!" a girl yelled standing on a box in the middle of the room motioning towards a rack of clothing. She explained they would need to be tailored to fit the people playing each role. And that they needed to try them on.  
Loki sighed and walked off to change. Heimdall however was dragged kicking and screaming by a group of girls into a separate changing room.  
They didn't manage much; they just got the dress on over his uniform.  
"I will destroy who ever laughs" he growled and Loki chose that exact moment to crack out a laugh and comment, "well at least it suits you."

"Heimu!!! Come on!!!!" "DIE LOKI!"

"I think its Juliet's time of the month."  
Heimdall stopped and made a hurt expression.  
"I'm a dude!" he attempted to defend himself.  
"guys stop it! You're wrecking the set!" Janet mumbled from behind them.  
"you are supposed to love each other. Get into character!"

Loki twitched as Heimdalls aura started for the girl. Loki sighed and crept over to him, lucky for him Heimdall was to busy focusing his evil energy to notice how close Loki had been.  
"stop it _Kazumi_" Loki whispered in his ear. A very large vein appeared on his head but he stayed calm even after Heimdall muttered more insane threats in his direction and stomped off to get the blasted dress off.

_'fucking Loki has to stop doing that.'_ he thought to himself as he fought his hair to get rid of the circlet  
he looked at the mirror for a minutes and froze as he noticed his face was red.  
_'Fuck! I'll kill him!!!'_

---  
_'that was strange…'_ Loki thought to himself _'was he…did he just…'_

"Kawaii!!! Janet yelled spinning around in last years 'maid' costume "He was blushing!"

Loki twitched some what and walked away.   
"Hey we can't practice with out our lead roles. Come back here!"  
a sigh escaped the child god as he knocked on the door that read; 'Juliet'  
"Heimu, we have to practice are you done sulking?"  
_'no'_ came the watchmans voice in his head.  
_'Stop being such a baby!'_ the detective answered back  
_'don't you come near me I mean it I will put your head on a stake!'_  
Loki sighed again and hung his head.  
"Idiot! Just come out!"

A few minutes later Heimdall reluctantly left the dressing room with the circlet still stuck in his hair.   
_'pain…' _he thought to himself as Loki grinned and reached for Heimdalls head.  
"what are you doing!?" Loki didn't answer. Instead he reached up and put his hands on the golden accessory

"Loki!" Heimdall persisted trying to step back but he was too close to the wall and Loki just stepped forward.   
"this wont hurt... much." another grin and Heimdall felt something warm on his head.

"Shit! If you burn my hair I'll shave yours!!!"  
a moment later Loki took the reed off with little strands of Heimdalls hair attached to it.  
"you exaggerate, I only singed the tips." The god of fire laughed and tossed the reed over Heimdall and accurately onto the table inside the dressing room.

"Kawaii!!!" a random girl yelled pointing at the two. To them it had looked like Loki was just playfully touching Heimdalls head and the fact Heimdall was still slightly red made it look like more than it was.  
fan girlish squeal  
Janet walked over to them and laughed.  
"ok maybe you're a little…over board with the 'in character' thing."

Loki blushed as did Heimdall and the female role disappeared in 'her' dressing room again.

"Great! I just got him out of there!!!"

---

"BELL! YAY!"  
"An optimistic Heimdall…Ragnarok is here!!!" Loki mocked while Heimdall ran past him and out of the drama room before Loki had said his second syllable.  
"ok, bye Heimu…"Loki waved to air as Janet chose that moment to poke him.  
"!" Loki blinked and looked at her.  
"yes?"  
"nothing I was bored and wanted to poke you. Oh ya. Rehearsals start tomorrow after class."  
"ok…"   
"see you both later" she said and ran off to band.  
"weird humans…Loki mumbled shaking his head as he started for his art class.

---

Heimdall always skipped first period. He didn't like office aid and it needed social skills he didn't have.  
So instead he sat in a tree close to his home room.  
He didn't have to go fare from the drama room in other words (his home room is drama. And most other of his classes are in the same hallway)

he watched as Loki met with Reiya and felt anger for some reason…he shook it off as his need for vengeance though if he wasn't so thick headed he would have known his feelings were described as the color of his subjects eyes.

_'Loki…'  
'Yes..?'_ Lokis voice echoed in his head.  
_'What the fuck! Don't eaves drop!'  
'Well I could have sworn you called me…  
'I didn't!!! Now go away!!!'  
_  
"That hurt!" Loki grumbled from under the tree as he rubbed his temples.  
_'fine see you in home room…'_  
no answer. Loki sighed and turned his attention back to Reiya. However his thoughts lingered back to a god above his head oblivious to him said god thought similarly of the god beneath him

end chapter 1

-----

Hel: I hope you like my story so far! Janet is one of my best friends btw; she comes up with a lot of ideas for this story. In fact she was the one who had decided to make it on Romeo and Juliet. I was just thinking a play in which those two could play the pairing. But ya Janet is my muse so I put her in there : ) thank you Janet!!!  
And all you wonderful reviewers, I like reviews. They make me happy. And they make my comp happy so it lets me type.  
Please review and make my comp happy : )


	3. The Codirrector

"I cant bear it any more." Started a soft feminine like voice, there was a giggle heard from the further back of the room but the voice went on only in a darker more masculine tone.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!I HATE THIS!!!"

"Higashiyama sempai! That isn't what the script says!!! Loki, tell Kazumi to stick to the script!" exclaimed the brunet with the mega phone in the large director's chair.

Heimdall just scoffed and turned away.  
"fuck this play." He yelled angrily. Loki sighed and walked over to the violet haired boy as he took off a single white Victorian style glove.  
He grabbed Heimdall by the shoulder with one hand and smacked him over the head with the glove in the other. A moment later he was calmly putting the glove back on and walking away with a tired and bored expression on his face.  
"god your so dramatic Heimu. You were obviously fit to play a female role." Loki mumbled as Heimdall began ranting about idiots with pink blobs.

"Stop it! Before you say something you'll regret." Loki growled out shutting his eyes. At the stunned silence of his co worker how ever he grew a bit alarmed and turned to face what ever it was Heimdall was looking at.

"HEIMU!!!" a male wearing a cape yelled, running through the room.  
"you're not serious. You can't be. You're kidding me!?" Heimdall murmured to himself dumbstruck as he ran into the room marked 'Juliet' again

Loki smiled slightly and nodded at his fellow deity. "Hello Freyr" however the god in question looked annoyed and turned away.  
"Freyr needs not speak to thy wretch!" Loki sighed and walked over to the Juliet door again  
"why are you here anyway?"

However he never got the answer he wanted when Janet jumped out and hung off of Freyrs back.  
"YAY! Its you!"  
---  
"sister, sister where are you. I'm bored and tired and can sue you. Negligence is stupid but it's so very right. I will file a lawsuit because it is my right." Janet sang dully kicking her legs as she sat on the brick wall surrounding the high school her sister presently resided in.  
she had been waiting to walk home with her older sister but of course Jennifer had to be negligent and spend some more time with her friends before she came out to meet her little sister.  
"Jenny!!! I'm BORED!!!" she yelled angrily jumping off of the fence and kicking the air randomly when she heard someone mutter about their own sister.  
"Where be mine sister? Freya dearest reveal thy self." A male whispered he had been sitting on the fence not very far from her with glazed over blue eyes and long brown hair.  
He was dressed in a strange olden style formal suit, and due to the boredom she walked over to him and poked his back, causing him to fall down in alarm.  
"Stay back fowl giant! Freyr hath done no harm!" He yelled. After blinking several times he sighed and looked annoyed.  
"Freyr hath been deceived! You are not Utgard. You are but a mere human girl! And a small one at that. Oddly pale…miss are you alright?"  
"Don't call me pale!!!! I'm not. Everyone else is just really dark skinned!" Janet yelled clearly offended. But she smiled as she reached around her pocket.  
"either way… your weird…I'm keeping you" pulling her hand out of her pocket she held a large piece of rope attached to a very menacing looking collar.

That grin on her face looked oddly familiar…  
suddenly an image of Freyas cat appeared in his head. Said cat had just found an oddly large mouse hidden in Freyas hall and had such a satisfying and demented look on its face as it swung the dead animal around from its teeth that no one dared go near it for fear the cat would lunge at anything that would move.

Freyr had ended up getting scratched in the face that day, having stepped one step to close and the large chariot driving cat had attacked him as if he were going to steal its kill.

Apparently Freyr had learned nothing form his past experience and ran.  
Of course a moment later he was caught in the 5th graders small hands as she wrapped the collar rather tightly around his neck,  
the only way to free him was to promise her another meeting, and possibly employment.  
---

"This is Frey, the new Co-director of the play!" Janet said happily hanging off of the deity like a rag doll.  
"isn't he funny? He talks weird and wears really old clothing. Oh. Miya! Where are you going with the maid costume!? TRASH!? Nuu!!!!"  
Janet was gone almost as quickly as she had come, chasing after a smaller short haired girl with a bunch of old outfits to be thrown away.  
Apparently Janet had grown rather attached to some of the costumes and Miya started to run away knowing Janet to be a pack rat and the spectacle eyed girls mother would blame her.

Freyr ignored this and nodded.   
"Freyr could not refuse. She hath tied me to a tree in this ridiculous dog like obstruction. It actually would have worked well with my Gullinbrusti 2.05…."  
Loki sweat dropped and multiple curses were heard from inside the dressing room.

"None the less! Freyr did not know Heimu went to this school! And Loki as well!" the deity started.  
"however…one must ask…. Why was Heimu wearing female attire?"

Crashing was heard in the dressing room. And a sudden silence alarmed Loki. Not that Heimdall would actually deliberately hurt himself. It was just a possibility that Heimdall may have rammed his head into the wall one too many times.  
Loki easily opened the door to find Heimdall lying on a couch in the room with a shelf, which should have been hanging on the wall, on the floor along with random objects and a little golden circlet.

Loki smiled, some what relieved the other god was fine and indeed it was just his temper getting the better of him.   
Heimdall raised his head clear annoyance written on his face as Loki and Freyr walked into the room.

"why does this room look feminine as well? Heimdall is there something you are keeping from Freyr?"

Heimdall twitched and grabbed a small yellow pillow trying to suffocate himself.  
Loki sighed and sat down on the couch beside him. Placing his hand on the pillow Loki roughly pulled the pillow off of his head and tossed it aside.

"Heimdall is playing Juliet in the play. Due to a horrible misunderstanding we cant get him out of it."

"we?"

Loki coughed. "Well…ya…you see. I'm playing Romeo."

"Oh that's right!" Freyr yelled smacking his fist against his hand to show he remembered something.  
"Romeo and Juliet is such a romantic play. Such vivid imagery, wonderful plots, a---wait what?" the Vanir blinked. "You, Loki, you are playing Romeo. Who in this play is in love with Juliet…who is being played by….Heimu?!?!"

Heimdall got up reached for the pillow that had been tossed aside and stuck it on his head again.  
Again Loki pulled it off and sighed.  
"Yes Freyr. That's right. Heimdall stop that!" the rose eyed boy got up and sighed.  
Both sealed gods left the dressing room as it appeared Freyr was in a slightly frozen state.

_'…so Heimdall…is playing Loki's lover… and as all theatrical workers know feelings on stage tend to reflect a persons true feelings. Well I suppose it suits me now that Loki will be too occupied with Heimdall to care about mine sister.  
Heimdall! Your sacrifice for the innocence of my sister will not be in vain! So I will assist in the snatching of the giant's heart!'_

----

who else thinks Freyr is just going to end up screwing things up? Anyway this one was pretty short…  
next chapter will be much longer as a third wheel comes into play ;)  
Janet, my muse, wants to know what you think of the story. So review! And make my muse happy : )

PS: Sorry i'm a day late. didn't want to upload my document and it pissed me off. if i'm ever late again that will probably mean the same thing and you will most likely find the updated chapter on this website in Kumikos fanfics. 


	4. The third wheel

"Hitotsureno, Keiko? That was your name right?" Miss Himewa asked, the girl standing beside her nodded with a smile. Long black locks of hair fell from her shoulders to cover her purely crafted face."its pronounced Keh -I –ku but besides that yes." her eyes flashed a beautiful crimson color as she smiled to the class. 

Loki and Heimdall were seated next to each other. Due to the fact Miss Himewa had thought it nice that the two be paired together everywhere.

'_Hot new girl'_ Loki smiled to the other god. Heimdall scoffed and put his head down.   
_'Letcher! Leave her alone.'_

"Keiko? Would you kindly take a seat beside Kazumi? I know he looks mean but hopefully Loki will make a good influence on her- him."

Heimdall stood up angrily.  
"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"  
"of course I did." Miss Himewa laughed

slightly shocked and annoyed he sat down muttering more profanities as miss Himewa pretended not to hear him.

Keiko did as she was told and sat on Heimdalls side. Loki was seated behind Heimdall and so leaned to the right a bit and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Loki. This is Juliet-ahem Kazumi."

two hands rushed for Heimdalls left one and Loki stopped the watchman from removing his glove to show off his talons.

_'Your asking for it!'  
'You're going to blow our cover stop it!'  
'Let go of my hand'  
'oh shit! They're looking! They're looking let go!'  
'Oh that's me… SHIT!'_

Heimdall saw that his hand had over lapped on Lokis. Random fan girl squeals were heard and both gods could have sworn they saw a camera flash. The watchman blushed and yanked both his hands up to his neck in shock.

Loki was making similar movements only his ranting only lasted a mere moment and he retired to flirt with the new girl.  
"Sorry about that…."  
"about what?" she asked dully looking up from a book she had been reading, as if she had been sitting there the entire time enveloped in her book.  
She smiled at Loki and looked at Heimdall, "you two can call me Kei, K?" she said with a slight laugh, causing Loki, the playboy god, to melt.

That feeling again, the sudden rush of anger,  
Heimdall couldn't deny it this time. It was envy.  
For whom he felt it for? He didn't know. All he knew was it had something to do with Loki and he didn't like the fact he kept blushing when ever Loki would touch him.

Keiko looked up momentarily to notice the board. She hadn't taken the chance to look around the room when she first came in.  
"Romeo and Juliet?!" she started suddenly jumping from her seat.

"are there any parts still open?! I absolutely adore that play!"  
Miss Himewa blinked in surprise, "well…we have some side roles available…"

"She looks like a Juliet." A girl by the name of Karen said. The girl in question had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't much but those words broke right through the watchman like a knife.

_'what!?'  
'Well would you look at that. You got your wish Heimdall…' _Lokis voice answered rather dully. Heimdall couldn't pin point whether it was disappointment or boredom that made him sound so annoyed.

Loki put his hand on his head and stared at the wall as the class contemplated the thought.

"Well I suppose it would be better than Kazumi doing that…sorry Kazumi if you had your heart set on it." Karen continued.

Janet and Miya raised there hands at almost the exact same time.  
"Higashiyama-kun gets the part!!!" they both yelled out.  
So what if the new girl was pretty. They had decided on the violet haired boy and he was fun to be around. This Keiko girl was not getting in the way of there plans.

The two gods blinked some what surprised and Reiya didn't know how to feel anymore. Having been there for all of their moments she was already getting agitated with the fact they seemed closer.  
If a girl came into the picture would they have that chance? Or would she get closer to her Loki and seal the deal?

"Guys you all know about the specific scenes which could cost a **major** lifestyle change if Higashiyama-kun gets the part. If it's a girl than it will be much easier." Karen started again. "Isn't that right Loki?"

Loki knew the scenes she was talking about…having thought of them in his spare time he looked over to Heimdall whose face was shadowed by his hair. But the aura he was emanating was enough. Loki could tell Heimdall was unhappy. About what? No clue.

Keiko had been listening half heartedly and was still waiting for a female to stand up and declare a challenge to the wannabe actress.

But instead the boy named Loki turned to poke the boy known as Kazumi in the back of the neck.  
_'Heimdall?'_  
Heimdalls frame tensed at the touch and Loki froze.  
_'If you don't want to talk…then-'_  
"SHUT UP!" Heimdall yelled suddenly standing up and turning to face his fellow god. Everyone in the class turned their heads at the sudden out burst as Loki looked shocked and Heimdall ran out of the room with fists clenched so tightly the gloves made no difference, with his talons nearly breaking through the thick leather material.

"Higashiyama-kun…." Miya whispered staring at the empty door way as Janet continued her full blown debate with Karen.  
Keiko watched the violet haired boy leave with mild interest and turned to face Loki.

Loki at the moment was starring at the floor trying to think about what just happened. But for some reason his mind was blank. The only thing the trickster could think of to do was to follow Heimdall.

Loki grabbed his bag and tossed it over his shoulder reaching for Heimdalls as well he got out of the chair and walked over to Keiko picking up her hand and kissing her lightly on a knuckle he smiled at her and left.

Keiko blushed madly and a few boys seemed defeated while others made intention to mock the god as he walked out the door. All they got from this however was a grin that meant trouble for them if they ever crossed his path when he was unhappy.

Miss Himewa blinked at her children left the class and wondered to herself  
_'what is the actual relationship between those two?'_

-----  
"Heimdall what's wrong!" Loki yelled slamming his hands above Heimdalls head and onto the wall behind them.

(Room description time: They were in an empty bathroom with three stalls, two small and one large.  
There was a table with 2 sinks separated by empty space on the table. On the wall near the door was the paper towel dispenser)

Heimdall cringed and ducked out from between Loki and the wall as he walked over to one of the sinks and activated the faucet.  
Loki watched him disapprovingly as he splashed his face, Heimdalls hands were still covered by the gloves but the small holes made by his talons kept getting filled with water and splashing onto his shirt.

Sighing Heimdall reached for a paper towel and attempted to dry his shirt and his gloves some what.

"Go away Loki. My head hurts that's all. I'm channeling too many things and with your excruciating voice ringing in my head I was bound to loose it eventually." Heimdall said tossing his paper into the trashcan. He turned around and his face collided with his eyes again as Lokis face was a mere 2 inches from his own.

"Fuck! Don't do tha-"  
"you're lying."

Heimdall blinked and backed up a few steps, trying to make himself feel more comfortable.

"Leave me alone Loki." Heimdall persisted walking around the trickster.  
Loki however, was not done, reaching for Heimdalls gloved hand.  
Heimdall stopped moving at the contact and turned around hoping Loki wouldn't do something stupid.

_'so much for hope'_ he thought to himself as Loki removed the glove to trace the lines on Heimdalls palm.  
It was already uncomfortable because of the fact someone was holding his hand, what was worse was that it was Loki. But now it was bear, and frail, and Loki was still holding it!!!

"I don't remember your hands being this pale Heimdall…" Loki thought aloud. With a look of curiosity on his face, he began moving his thumb in a circular motion in the center of the crimson eyed boy's palm.

"No shit Sherlock! You can't exactly expect something that never sees the sun to be tan." Heimdall started, trying to focus his thoughts on anything but the feeling in his hand.

Loki however continued to stroke his hand absentmindedly as he was more focused on the expression clouding his friend's features.

"anyway Heimdall you haven't answered me, what's wrong with you!" Loki started again.

Heimdall didn't reply though. His mind was too clouded. _'Stop... just leave me alone…. Stop it….'_ He thought to himself. His hands were very weak due to their regular closed quarters. That was most likely the reason why Loki's touch had so much effect. They were sensitive. And he didn't like that fact at all. But he didn't have much time to think about that. For some reason he felt weak, normally he would never let himself fall beside his enemy…but for some reason Loki didn't feel like is enemy anymore.

"Heimdall…Heimdall!?"

----

Loki sat in the office outside of the clinic. The period was going to change soon but he didn't really care. He had no intention on leaving the unstable god in the hands of humans.

He sighed and closed his eyes waiting for the startled yell he was sure would come from the watchman when he woke up when he felt someone touch his shoulder.  
"hm?" he blinked once and looked to see Keiko sitting beside him.

"Hi Loki! You have office aid too?" she said smiling; Loki smiled back but replied with a shake of his head.

"I found Heim- Kazumi collapsed in the bathroom. It turns out he just wasn't feeling well. You'll probably get the part of Juliet, mind you I'm not against that idea" he said winking at her. She blushed and laughed at him as Reiya ran into the office.

"Loki! Mr. C is looking for you." She yelled grabbing Loki's hand.  
"are you coming to class?" she continued. After noticing she was holding his hands, though, she blushed and put them down again.

Keiko blinked her own blush away and smiled at the newcomer  
"Hello. May I help you?" she started, but Reiya ignored her.

Not likely due to Freya as Reiya was not one to be rude.  
Loki shrugged and shook his head at the brunet.

"No I'm skipping"  
"what? Really? Aw! Why?" Reiya continued. Keiko stood up, feeling out of the loop she decided to leave them alone. Besides Kazumi was supposedly in the infirmary right?

Loki and Reiya began their discussion on why it was so important Loki stay in the office then go to class.

"Go away." Heimdall started from the corner of the room. Apparently he found the floor more comfortable then the cot and too to glare at the new student. But the fact he was awake probably meant he had overheard them talking.  
_You'll probably get the part of Juliet; mind you I'm not against that idea._

"What?"  
"Go. Away."

"I just came into check on you…do you still have a headache?" she said, obviously trying to start a conversation herself.

"Headache?"  
"Loki said you had a headache and that's why you left class." She laughed, maybe Kazumi had blanked out, and that's probably why he didn't remember.

"A headache? Idiot…" Heimdall closed his eyes, leaning back into the wall as a small smile passed his face.  
"Idiot!? Who are you calling an Idiot!?!" Keiko said, clearly offended.  
"Who do you think Sherlock?"

Keiko clenched her fists and pouted. "Hidoi!" "Baka"

Heimdall stood up and brushed a piece of lint from his pants lazily. "Get out girl. I have to change."  
Motioning towards the fact his shirt was still soaked from earlier Keiko blushed slightly and nodded.  
Standing by the door she heard him mumble several profanities as he fought with his shirt. Most of them were directed to the emerald-eyed boy sitting a few feet away from her demanding he stay with Kazumi.  
"I don't think Kazumi likes him very much…" Keiko murmured to herself. She hadn't intended anyone to hear but apparently both gods in question did.  
Their replies consisted of Heimdalls reassuring 'hm' from the other room and Loki silent look of disappointment.

Reiya had given up and had chosen to sit and stay with Loki for as long as he was willing to put up with the brunet

A few minutes passed and Keiko could no longer take the silence.

"Decent?"  
"if I said no would you leave me alone?" "No." Keiko giggled walking into the room.  
Heimdall was propped up against the wall in another uniform. You'd think it was magic.

Sighing he sat down on the cot again and laid down wrapping the blanket around himself.  
"You're annoying girl."  
"Really? Thank you!" She laughed again, sitting on the floor with her head on the cot.

Heimdall rolled his eyes and rolled over.  
She was cute. He'd give her that much.  
She stood up, feeling a strange heat in the room she walked over and put her hand on Heimdalls forehead, just barely missing the empty eye socket.  
"your warm. That isn't very good. I'll go get you some ice ok?" He blushed at the fact her face was so close and backed up into a nod as she turned and ran out of the infirmary.

She was also sweet and kind hearted, her voice was beautiful and her touch made him shiver, but Heimdall wouldn't admit that.

------  
Heimdalls falling for the wrong person! What ever shall we do?  
BRING OUT THE VANIR! THAT'S WHAT WE'LL DO!

(also...about the glove sceen thingy...ya...i read something LIKE that in this other fanfic i dont remember what it was though... i just remember gawking and squealing like a fangirl xD)

this chapter wasn't as funny as my others. And I felt kind of bad writing it as I was getting"oh your chapters keep getting funnier" in my reviews. I feel like I've abandoned the humor!But fear not dear readers! For the weekend ends soon and my muse shall return with wacky ideas that put me back on track, until then the vanir gods should do fine


	5. Romeo and Rosaline

"NO ONE IS GOING TO STEAL MY LOKI! YOU'RE ALL CONSPIREING AGAINST ME!" 

"Freya, calm down please…" Loki mumbled sitting down on the stage. Heimdall had already retired to his dressing room for the day having refused to rehearse the party scene.  
---  
"I WILL NOT DO THAT! YOU CAN NOT MAKE ME!!!" Heimdall yelled as Janet proclaimed the aftereffects of the party scene.  
"in this scene, Romeo, after setting his eyes on fair Juliet, looses his 'love' for Rosaline and begins to dance with her. After dancing and talking the entire night the two kiss in the back of the room as Romeo is forced to depart!!! I so love that scene!!!" she giggled as Heimdall continued ranting in the back ground.  
Loki sweat dropped, reading over the lines in his mind. He gaped at the fact he was supposed to initiate the kiss and closed his pamphlet.

"no"   
"NEVER-NEVER-NEVER-NEVER NEVERRRRRR" Heimdall continued as the door to his room slammed shut.  
That didn't mean he stopped yelling though.  
Even as he attempted to jump out the window he was still proclaiming that he, would never, ever, kiss Loki.

"the two…kiss…" came the timid voice from the door way of the drama room.  
No one was really listening as they where looking for a way to keep Heimdall from jumping out the third story window

(btw, the tree he was sitting on at the end of chap 1, had grown from an area where the staircase was, and the tree had formed a sort of umbrella over a roofless spot in the school)

However, seeing as Loki was not paying much attention to the homicidal watchman he heard the brunet.

"Reiya?" Loki called cautiously. As she little girl began to glow purple.  
"the two…kiss!?!" Freya yelled. Golden hair flying around as Freya started for the young girl with glasses.

Janet was too busy with Miya trying to throw away the maids outfit again to even notice the girls' metamorphosis. Let alone notice an angry blond come after her with…  
what was that? A glowing sword..?

----  
"NO! I SHALL NOT HAVE IT! A KISS SCENE WITH LOKI SHOULD BE PLAYED BY ME NOT THAT- THAT- USURPER HEIMDALL!" Freya screamed as crashing was heard from the door marked 'Juliet' and several girls ran out of the room screaming just as loudly as Freya had.

"Higashiyama sempai is mad!" a random girl whimpered grabbing Janet's sleeve.

"LOKI! COME HERE!" called Heimdalls demanding voice

Loki in question sighed and got off of the stage. He would have gotten farther then that if Freya hadn't gripped him around the waist and weighed him down.  
"Freya. Please let go." _'You're heavy…'_ he thought to himself.  
The blond in question however didn't let go because Loki told her to. She was forced to let go as another Vanir entered the scene.

"LOKI UN HAND MY DEAR SISTER!"

_'I'm not even the one holding her -.-'_

Freya jumped up determinedly. "Brother! How dare you march in here uninvited!?"  
"Freya dear, Freyr simply must protest, Loki is a fowl creature and Freyr would much rather you go out with someone more suited for you. Please Freyr begs you reconsider your choice in men?" Freyr pleaded, referring to himself as third person again.  
"No! I shall not! I love Loki and eventually we are going to get married! Deal with it! You haven't even answered my question!"

Janet jumped onto Freyrs back again hanging off his neck like a monkey.  
"Hello Mr. Freyr! I invited him of course Blondie" she stated answering Freyas question.

"BLONDIE?! EXCUSE ME!?" Freya began to glow again as her sword appeared in her hand.  
"Blondie is scary. Come Freyr! To the stage which be thy right full place in the world!" Janet proclaimed dramatically making a pose as she positioned herself to hang with one hand, causing Freyr to double back in attempts to keep himself from falling, thus tripping over Freya before her sword could fully materialize.

All three were left in a pile of swirly eyes, blue capes, blond hair, and one pair of glasses left lingering on top of them.

Loki sweat dropped and began his way towards Heimdalls dressing room, sure the god was patiently, yet irritably waiting inside.

He was stopped again as he saw black hair fade into a dressing room marked 'side characters'

intrigued slightly he turned around and walked in.  
leaning against the wall reading the script was the new girl.   
Keiko was wearing a red Victorian styled dress with a little yellow post it on the sleeve.

She absentmindedly took off the tag, rolled it into a ball with her fingers and tossed it carelessly into the waist basket a few feet away from her, while at the same time flipping the page in the script.

"good at multi-tasking I see." Loki laughed sitting down on a stool beside her.  
She blinked and looked up from the paper. Smiling at him she closed the pamphlet.

"I told Miss Himewa that I didn't want to play the part of Juliet and stopped the debate. Instead I'd rather play Rosaline. She doesn't make much of an appearance in the original Romeo and Juliet but she is still a rather important asset don't you agree? If it hadn't been for Romeos love of Rosaline he wouldn't have gone to the party and met Juliet." She smiled and Loki nodded half heartedly.  
"I suppose your right. But I thought Rosaline had a bigger part in this play?"  
"in ours? Ya she does. That's why I'm reading it over. Though I should probably change out of this…it's a little too big for me, but that's nothing a few bobby pins can't fix right?" laughing as she placed the booklet down on a dresser near by.

"Ya, right, I guess the costume department is lucky that this year their actors are so optimistic, if not they'd be sewing up the outfits like crazy trying to get ready in time." Loki replied. Keiko wandered about the room looking for her cloths and sweat dropped.

"I don't think I remember where I put them…" she thought aloud.

Loki laughed and got off of the stool. "come on then I'll help you look for them"

----  
"my hand hurts…" Heimdall thought aloud as he waited for Loki.  
"what's taking him so long?! He's always…" he continued, thinking aloud again as he bit his hand.

"fuck! Must be a cramp from trying to force that fucking window open…" he growled  
"god damn it! Where is he? He's usually the first one who comes to check on me when something breaks" he stated looking towards a pot he had dropped when he pushed one of the girls away earlier.

He suddenly heard Freya yelling something about him and now knew why Loki was being held up.  
"Loki and Freya. I can't picture it. If Loki ever falls for Freya I'll be his best man!" Heimdall joked, trying to get his mind off of the pain going through his hand.   
It was completely the opposite from this morning.  
Though his head was still somewhat warm Keiko had helped a lot and Loki had stayed and waited for him.

Practice would be over soon so Heimdall took a chance and called out to the trickster god. He'd think of something to say when Loki got there.  
Maybe he could hide a glove and say a girl ran off with it by accident?

A few more minutes passed and it was obvious that Loki was no longer being held up by Freya as he heard her scream when she toppled to the floor.

_'where is he?'_  
----

"oh my god…" Keiko started suddenly as she looked around the mirror.   
Putting a hand on her neck the expression on her face changed from mild embarrassment to worry.

"I must have taken it off when I changed!" she yelled as her searching became more frantic.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked slowly as he watched her basically tear apart the room.

"It's gone!" nearly on the brink of tears she fell to her knees and stared at the wall.   
"it's…gone…" she whispered in disbelief. Loki raised a brow skeptically and walked over to her.  
"What's gone Keiko?"

"my necklace…" she replied. Still staring at the wall as water threatened to drip from her eyes.

Loki looked at her somewhat disgusted.

'_It's just a necklace! God you'd think someone died by the way she's acting!'_

Keiko put her hand on her forehead for a minute and then brought her knees up to her chin.  
"She gave it to me on my birthday…two years ago… "She murmured.  
Loki became intrigued and sat beside her. "Continue?"

"I was eight, and it was raining. I had asked that my sister pick up one of my friends on the way home from work. She came home with a little box instead. I put it away, with out even looking at it and asked her to go get my friend. She said traffic was bad and that she couldn't go. But I selfishly continued demanding it…she left, even in the rain. While I took the chance to finally look at what she got me. I was calling her to thank her for it necklace…it had been one I sat and gawked at in the store window a few days before…she picked up the phone and crashed."  
Surprisingly the tears had yet to fall as Keiko finished her story. Not daring to look at anything besides the wall.

_'oh…so someone **did** die…'_ Loki thought to himself. He got up from the floor and started to look around.  
"Keiko, go wash your face. I'll find the necklace."   
Keiko stood up. Still with that look of pure disbelief, but she did as she was told, leaving the room to go find a bathroom outside of the drama room.

"all she wanted was her friend over. No one can predict a car crash. But she's blaming herself. Children these days, they put so much thought into the horrors of life they forget that they are just children and can do nothing about the natural occurrences that go on everyday..." Loki mumbled as he summoned his staff.

After chanting a small spell things began to glow around the room.  
Everything that was lost that is. Keikos clothing where lying beside a stool near the back of the room. Apparently they had fallen off of the top and had fallen in the small area between the wall and two separate stools.

But he saw nothing that looked like a necklace. Placing his staff in the center of the room still standing he began to wander the room looking at all the glowing objects until he came to something glowing in the waste basket.

"do I have to put my hand in there?" he said to himself as he did in fact, go digging through the garbage until he heard a jingle and felt something cold and metallic in his hands.   
"perfect! I found it." Smiling triumphantly as he pulled out the golden chain. Hanging from it was a round red jewel that's back and sides where covered in the gold to keep the jewel in place.

It was actually a very nice necklace that probably suited Keiko well.   
He pushed the can back in position, thankful for the fact all he had found was papers and the necklace inside, and got up. Placing the necklace down on the table as he made Laevatein disappear,

Not a moment later Keiko came back into the room. Looking very depressed with her large dress falling off of her shoulders.

Loki couldn't help but feel sorry for her. So he didn't bother playing any tricks and picked up the necklace, letting her see it.

Her eyed widened in shock as she took the necklace in her own hands.  
"…" she looked down for a moment. And then back up. The water was back in her eyes but she was smiling.  
"Thank you!" she said closing her eyes as she water dissipated. Loosing control of her happiness she jumped and wrapped her arms around Lokis neck.

The child detective had not been ready for such an assault and so toppled to the ground laughing.  
"I found your cloths too. What do I get now?" he joked staring up at the red faced yet giggling girl.  
"you get a kiss of course!" she joked as well she had no intention on kissing Loki, Loki knew that as well.

The boy in the doorway however…

----

CLIFFY!!! CLIFFY, CLIFFY: D  
DON'T KILL ME!!!  
XD

Lol, the humor didn't last very long did it? Next chapter won't be very funny either. (SCRATCH THAT xD!!!)  
Or at least the beginning won't.  
It seems the new girl is causing more trouble then Freyr is  
oh nuuuuusssssss! We can't have that!  
It's been decided! Next chapter, after all the bloody anxiety, Freyr will come in riding a dinosaur! YES OF COURSE!

Read and review please thankies!

"Why do I have the sudden need to engineer a dinosaur…" –Guess who LOL


	6. Comic Relief

To Neko-chan: don't worry, I just felt kind of crummy cause my chapters weren't coming out as funny as I wanted them   
but this chapter is named Comic Relief so ya, I'm good  
Ty for reviewing btw 

----

"Having fun?" Heimdall growled from the door way.  
Keiko laughed and got off of Loki. "Thank you so much Loki! But did you really find my clothing?"  
"Ya…over there…" Loki mumbled, never taking his eyes off of the watchman.

Keiko, oblivious to the fact an extremely powerful and dangerous god was glaring at her, went over to collect her cloths.  
She smiled at the too gods before making her leave.

Loki took the chance to glance at her retreating form as Heimdall turned away.  
"god, you'd hit on just about anything that moves." He growled again, biting his hand for the 4rth time since trying to force the window open.

"I resent that! Heimdall…what are you doing?"  
"Bim-ng ma ham wam do's i loo lime?" he said, his hand still partially in his mouth.  
Loki sighed _'excuse me?'  
'I am Biting. My hand. What. Does it look, Like.' Heimdall answered irritably.   
'stop it.'  
'No.'  
'Heimdall...'  
'Leave me alone you child molester.'_

"Excuse me!?"  
"you heard me, your old enough to be her father, her great, great, great grandfather!" Heimdall proclaimed as he took his hand out of his mouth.

"Oh I get it." Loki said, a sly smile spreading across his lips. "You're jealous..." Loki finished.  
Heimdall scoffed" Jealous Of **_her_**!? Ya right"

Loki blinked, as did Heimdall who just realized what he had said by that.   
"I wasn't thinking about that…" Loki mumbled skeptically.   
Heimdall blushed

"Slip of the tongue. I meant to say 'you' not 'her'… common misconception."   
"uh huh…"Loki whispered raising a brow.  
He walked past Heimdall and shrugged as he realized everyone had already gone home.

"It is 4:30 already? Let's go home then." Loki started. While he picked up both of their school bags, tossing Heimdall his as he walked towards the door.

Heimdall caught it out of reflex as he was too busy trying to think of a way to save himself.

"you know I meant that." he started. Loki froze and turned around.  
"it should have been 'you' not 'her'. Keiko is mine."

Loki let out a long breath he didn't realize he had been holding and shrugged.  
"I guess it depends on her then" he shrugged and held the door open. "but as I said, lets go home then"

"why do I have to go with you?" Heimdall contemplated. Regularly they wouldn't see each other until school; Heimdall couldn't remember the last time he was even in Loki's house.

"Do you want to go home to Freyr?"  
"good point…he's probably making something anyway. Wont notice I'm not there."

the two left school.  
----  
"why does Freyr suddenly want to make a dinosaur! Freyr is stricken by inspiration or insanity? What ever the reason I shall do it! Freyr shall engineer a dinosaur!!!"  
----

"Explain to me why we are doing this again? I think Yamino went out anyway"  
Loki popped his head around the kitchen door checking for his son. "Yes, he's gone! Come Heimdall." Loki jumped into the room and pushed a stool towards the refrigerator so he could reach the freezer.

"Experience…the joys of…" Loki proceeded to slip off of the stool while trying to reach for something that was too far away.

"Get off!" Heimdall mumbled. Though it was his fault the two were in the position they were.  
Seeing as Heimdall had gone to catch the child detective before he crashed into the ground.

Loki jumped off instantly a blush creeping onto his face "Gomen…" he murmured and walked back to the stool.  
"But Yamino Kun may come back soon…Heimdall?" Loki blinked and looked down as he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Don't be such a baby! isn't that what you're always telling me?" Heimdall said, standing on the stool holding Loki up.

Loki blushed again and Heimdall kept his eyes on the floor, trying his best to keep Loki from seeing his own red face.  
"pull out the shimeji mushrooms while you're at it ok?"  
"what why? I hate mushrooms"  
"I know, just pull it out."

Loki did as he was told; with some trouble as Heimdall was constantly shifting to keep from falling and the two enough were only just tall enough to reach the things they wanted.   
After finding away off of the stool with out falling Loki sat at the counter and opened the first box.

"As I was saying, experience the joys of ice-cream!!!" Heimdall choked on a laugh while Heimdall twitched.

_'you know something I don't…'_ but nonetheless Loki continued his childlike antics.  
"Ice-cream is love. **Mint** ice-cream is ubber love!" Loki laughed. Causing Heimdall to twitch and step back.  
"you weirdo…" he murmured. But soon he was on his knees laughing as Loki attempted to stab his spoon into what felt like solid rock.

"HEIMDALL! DID YOU MESS WITH MY ICECREAM!?!"  
Heimdall managed to shake his head through fits of laughter and Loki tried again.  
"alright then…let see…I know! Hello Mr. Microwave!!!" Loki then proceeded to put the ice cream container into the microwave for about 30 seconds.

He stabbed at it again and again it didn't work.

"are you sure you didn't mess with my ice-cream Heimdall?"

Heimdall however was too far gone to pay attention anymore.  
Loki angrily took the fake ice-cream and threw it into the freezer.  
"you messed…With my ice cream. I have to kill you now."

Heimdall managed to stop laughing long enough to let out a definite 'mushrooms!'  
Loki looked at him disgusted but opened the other box anyway.

"UBBER LOVE!!!" Loki yelled pulling out the real ice-cream container.

Heimdalls fits of laughter ended there as he then started to twitch.  
"how did you know it was in there? YOU DID MESS WITH MY ICE CREAM!!!" Loki started as he began pouring ice-cream into two cups.

"calm down your hair is on fire. Take a look at that" Heimdall mumbled pointing towards a piece of paper that had fallen out of the fake ice-cream when Loki tossed it into the freezer.

**_Bad master Loki, no ice-cream before dinner._**

"Yamino Kun Hidoi" Loki whined. As he tore the kitchen apart searching for one of Yaminos mail order catalogues. After finding one he started writing a  
'cancel subscription' notice.

After punishing his son Loki returned to face Heimdall.  
"but still, how did you know?"

Heimdall laughed again taking a bite out of his ice cream. "I taught him"

"I hate you."   
"I love you too, as in the joke. You _know_ I hate you" Heimdall retaliated over their ice cream in Loki's lobby, though neither of them could over come the blush that soon covered both of their faces.

"you know, your becoming a lot more like a child everyday." Heimdall started.  
"So are you!" Loki replied taking another bite out of his ice cream. The crimson eyed boy shrugged and continued.

"where is that mortal you're always hanging out with?"  
"on some trip for school…I cant remember, but Thor should be jumping in that window soon, which will be shortly followed by Yamino coming home and then one of the vanir will break down my door and as usually chaos will ensue with out said mortal girl here. I honestly don't see why I keep her around anymore. But she is pretty, and she can be useful at times…TT I want my Mayura now. Heimdall I hate you."

Heimdall cringed, the feeling of resentment returned, this time clearly directed towards the mortal girl who wasn't even there.  
What he felt resentful about? He was starting to get the idea of it. But he was too afraid to admit it.

"I believe we've already played that game Loki."  
"I know, but it's just nice to hear you say it 3"

Heimdall twitched and leaned as far back as possible.

"it was a JOKE Heimdall -.-"  
Heimdall raised a brow but relaxed somewhat when the window behind him swung open.

"Hey Loki! Is Glasses here? I'm hungry and its break time from the restaurant. Oh! Heimdall? You're here? You sure have been hanging out with Loki a lot" Narugami laughed with one leg over the window.

"Hi NaruKami" Loki mumbled as he continued eating, noting that Yamino would be home soon and they'd have to make sure there was no trace of their crime when he got home.

"it's a class requirement that I become comfortable with ahem Loki" Heimdall murmured coating his voice with a tone Loki hadn't heard in a very long time.

"what about school? Why are they making you hang out with Loki?"  
"Thor shut it before you say something that will cause me to do something rash"  
"but that would be your fault, not mine!"  
"I MEAN IT THOR I WILL BREAK THAT TWIG OF YOUR'S ON YOUR HEAD!"

Narugami twitched and stumbled out of the window, sneaking over to Loki while never taking his eyes off of Heimdall.  
Loki smiled sheepishly at Thor and returned to his ice-cream mumbling  
"ubber love"  
Narugami ignored that though, and asked "why is Heimdall so crabby today?"

Loki smiled again and closed his eyes getting out of his seat and walking over to Heimdall to drape his arms around his neck.

"Because you are interrupting our wonderful alone time together" Loki giggled. Heimdall twitched, with wide red eyes, shivering as he tried to free himself.

Narugami gawked and Loki just kept laughing his head off. Eventually letting go and falling to the floor to roll under the table laughing.

Heimdall: O.x  
Narugami: O.O

"Thor, give me, that stick of yours. Now…" Heimdall twitched as Lokis laughter was still heard from under the table.

--- 

"KYAAA!!! HEIMU IS MAD!!! HEIMU IS MAD!!! RUN AWAY!!!"  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU LOKI!!! DON'T TOUCH ME DAMN IT!!!!"

"LOKI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!" Narugami yelled running down the stares with after Loki.  
Both were being chased by Heimdall who was wielding bright purple energy balls being swung off of Mjollnir like a bat, aim for both of their skulls.

"DIE BOTH OF YOU!!!" Another blast flew in their direction while Loki dived soundlessly behind the couch and Narugami froze, noticing the clock.

"game over. Heimdall give me back my Mjollnir I have to go." Narugami turned around and stopped on the stairs, causing Heimdall to run into him. Thus both started rolling down the stairs and onto the floor.

Loki popped his head up over the crouch and growled.  
_'get off of him Narugami…'_ he heard his thoughts echo in his head.  
Shaking his head roughly as the two brothers sat there and yelled at each other for a few minutes. Narugami soon ran off to work.

"Damn. Loki where are you?" Heimdall started suddenly and Loki popped up from the couch again.  
"BOO!" Loki yelled playfully ignoring his own past statement.  
Though the jealousy still stood in the corner of his mind, Loki knew it was jealousy, and he knew why. Though Narugami and Heimdall were indeed brothers Loki still couldn't help but wish he was the one next to the sealed god.

"Ice cream really messes with your head doesn't it?" Heimdall started. Loki blinked out of his thoughts and realized Heimdall sitting beside him on the couch as the front door creaked open.

"Master Loki! I'm Home---Heimdall, why are you here?" Yamino started, Fenrir bounding our from behind him to jump onto his daddies lap.

"Hello Fenrir!" Loki laughed holding his oldest son by two front paws.

Yamino sighed and walked into the kitchen. A moment later he came back out crying.

"my subscription….master Loki! Why!"

"You tried to trick me! No tricking your own father, especially since I AM the trickster god. Yamino I thought you would have known better." Loki said closing his eyes and raising his head in a subtle annoyance.

"how did I---NO!!!" Yamino ran into the kitchen and back out with a look of defeat.  
"you found it………"  
Loki laughed and Heimdall stood up.  
"I should-"he started when Yamino started pointing and yelling at the watchman. 

"IT WAS YOU! YOU TOLD MASTER LOKI WHERE THE MINT ICECREAM WAS!!! NUUUUUUU!!!" Yamino shouted "don't you know what that does to him? Ice-cream to Loki is like catnip to cats! How long ago did he have it?"

"about an hour ago" Loki said with a calm smile.  
Yamino twitched and leaned over to whisper in Heimdalls ear.  
_"what did he do?"  
_Heimdall shook his head recalling the scene earlier that had caused the chase  
"you don't want to know"  
---  
After Loki stopped laughing he got out from under the table and sat down again. Narugami had gone to get himself a bowl and Heimdall was stabbing his ice-cream with his spoon.

"Loki. There is obviously something wrong with you. What is it?" Loki shook his head but smiled instead at the watchman.  
"Janet was right" he mumbled with his head on his arms which were crossed on the table.

Heimdall blinked as Loki got up again. He walked over to Heimdall and sat in the chair next to him.  
Sitting in the same position he had been before he looked like a sleepy 5 year-old who was especially pleased about something.  
"what do you mean Loki?" Heimdall asked. Loki shook his head.  
"Janet was right. What she said about you earlier."  
"Out with it! I don't remember everything that loon says! Explain Loki." 

Loki smiled again picking up his head as he leaned over to whisper into Heimdalls ear.  
"you are pretty"  
Heimdall twitched but was too light headed to move as Lokis hand came up to his face tilting his head towards the detective.  
His lips where a mere 3 inches away from Heimdalls… 2 inches… one!!!  
Someone coughed in the doorway.

"I'd hate to interrupt anything but I don't think I should bear witness to what may conspire here…" Narugami laughed. Heimdall blinked and jumped out of the chair making Loki fall onto the floor on the other side.  
But Loki didn't care he was already rolling under the table in another fit of laughter.

In a flash Heimdall was wielding Thors Mjollnir and the other two gods ran upstairs to run away from the very red faced and in raged god.

----  
remembering the feeling Heimdall blushed. And Yamino raised a brow walking into the kitchen.  
"don't think you got out of dinner master Loki. But again Heimdall what are you doing here?"

Heimdall wasn't quite sure anymore.  
Loki had invited him over because Freyr now knew the parts Loki and Heimdall were playing. And Freyr would probably be building something in his room again that may or may not have something to do with the play.

"Yamino!" Loki started demandingly. Yamino turned away from the violet haired boy and back to his father.  
"yes master Loki?"  
"don't ask stupid questions." Yamino raised a brow at the fact his father wasn't even looking at him but nodded and went on to the kitchen with out an answer.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Isn't that the guy who is always trying to kill you? I don't like him daddy. I don't." Fenrir started in his fake sweet voice.  
Heimdall twitched, ever so slightly, and Loki put Fenrir down.  
"Fenrir. Don't be rude."

Fenrir raised a brow and growled to himself, _'Something's wrong with the old man…' _

After sending a glare towards Heimdall Fenrir walked off after his brother.

Heimdall sighed, walking upstairs.  
"where are you going, Heimdall?" Loki asked standing up.  
"upstairs what does it look like?" He replied. Loki shrugged and followed him into the lobby.

"your acting really strange you know that?" Heimdall started as he sat down on the stripped couch.

"so are you Heimdall." Loki laughed to himself.

A few minutes went by in silence.

"I should go home to at least pick up some stuff shouldn't I?" Heimdall started.  
Loki shook his head.  
"what more do you have? I know for a fact you have your casual cloths in your bag. And any uniform I have would fit you."

Heimdall blinked and looked out the window. His eyes widened and he walked over to Loki shoving said detectives head under the desk as he went under as well.  
A moment later crashing was heard and mechanical wings were flapping above them.

After the shock and embarrassment wore off the two sealed gods got out from under the desk and noticed Freyr sitting on a pterodactyl like machine.

"Heimu! Freyr hath not laid his eyes on you since this morning! Nonetheless Freyr has come with your things as Freyr has turned your room into a prehistoric chamber for his new inventions. This is ptero-v.201 is he not a site to be gazed upon?" Loki twitched as did Heimdall and Freyr dropped a small bag onto the couch.

"Heimdall doesn't have many things. He probably has a void that need be filled. Loki Freyr shall leave him to you! For Freyr sees the truth behind your seemingly none existent acts. Heimdall thy sacrifice be not in vain. Though may intentions be true Freyr wishes the both of you a wonderful time together."

the two sealed gods twitched again  
"have you both spoken of this yet? It appears so as your faces are flushed red. Very well I shall leave the two of you alone to consummate your relationship." Freyr smiled and both children toppled over in both confusion and horror.

"The god of fertility has given you his blessing!!!" Freyr yelled as he flew out through the broken window.  
Yamino walked in at that very moment and put the window back up.  
"Freyr again, he didn't stay very long…" Yamino murmured though no one was paying attention.  
Loki was slamming his head on the wall and Heimdall was curled into a ball.

They had just been blessed, by a fertility god.

Neither had been so scared in their lives. Nor as curious.

----

what did you think of that one? I had fun writing it :D my god it was 10 pages long! O.O  
Freyr dinosaur thing didn't last very long but he will be showing up to rehearsals on many different dinosaurs. How he will fit them into the drama building on the third floor I haven't thought of yet but it will come to me! Eventually…

anyway read and review! If you don't review I won't be as driven to write you know :(

Thanks again to Neko chan and all of my very few reviewers –heart- 


	7. Jealous

"I'm Scared…" Heimdall murmured. Loki shook his head and sat down at his desk again. "I'm intrigued…" Heimdalls eyes went wide as his face took on a skeptical look again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. "Excuse me?"  
"nothing. I said nothing."

Heimdall sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna go wander around…" he said and left. Loki would have gone with him but the god of trickery was no longer paying attention. Instead he was plotting.  
---

That morning.

Heimdall had woken up an hour before school was to open and was ready in 20 minutes, giving him 40 minutes to wander around Lokis mansion.

"Heimdall! your up?" Yaminos voice rang from down the hall. Heimdall stopped and turned around. "Ya, what does it look like?" Yamino sighed and walked towards the stairs.

"Would you mind… waking Master Loki up? I have to prepare breakfast." Yamino asked calmly.  
Heimdall shrugged and walked further down the hall to Loki's bedroom.  
a moment later he was staring into the angelic face of the one who had cause him so much trouble.

Now was his chance. He could kill Loki in his sleep. It was the coward's way out but it was a way out.  
Reaching for a pillow that had been pushed to the floor Heimdall froze as he heard his name.

"Heim…" Heimdall blinked and looked down at the still sleeping god.  
_'he called me in his sleep…?'_  
"I hate you." Loki started again turning on his side.  
Heimdall twitched and his hand moved faster towards the pillow. Only instead of suffocating Loki he rammed it at his head.   
"WAKE UP ASS HOLE!"

Loki blinked away his sleep and rose slowly out of bed.  
"oh hello Heimdall…" Loki said with a sleepy smile. His face, bathed in sunlight caused Heimdall to blush irritably.  
"I've been up for about half an hour now. Hurry up I want to go to school early for a change."  
Loki sighed and got out of bed. With out warning he started to unbutton his pajamas.

Heimdalls blush grew to a point were he felt light headed again and turned away.  
"I-I-I I'm going to go---wait in the kitchen." Heimdall stuttered as he walked out the door.

Loki chuckled softly as Heimdall walked out of the doorway.

"Heimdall!"   
_just let me walk away…_  
"I hate you."

suddenly remembering the game they had played the other night Heimdall thought more clearly on what ever it was Loki was dreaming about.  
He blushed again and didn't reply as he ran down stairs.

Shortly afterward they were off to school.  
---

"KAWAII!!!!" Janet and Miya yelled instantly when the two walked into class.

Heimdall cringed and took his seat with more slamming then the day he was assigned the role and Loki sighed sitting down beside him like a cat.

Miya sat in front of Janet with a sketch book in her hands; she began drawing a picture of Heimdall and Loki blushing at the play.  
Janet leaned over her shoulder and giggled slightly.  
"I think its working."  
"But it's not good enough." Miya replied turning the page in her book to draw another portrait of the two gods, only this time they were engaged in a lip lock. "I want this." Miya whispered faintly.  
"but none of that" Janet said pointing to a small picture of an angry Heimdall.   
"of course. Now, how would one do that?" the short haired artist mumbled as she stared at the wall. Janet grinned, "simple. We speed up the process."

Their discussion was interrupted when a raven haired girl walked into the room, a bright smile on her face as she sat between the gods.

Janet glared at her and Miya sighed.  
"first things first...That girl has got to go…"

----

"Keiko?" Loki began; Keiko had come in happily enough. But something about her aura seemed off and both gods realized.

Heimdall blushed and slumped down in his chair because as Loki was questioned Keiko he leaned over Heimdalls desk putting his chest next to Heimdalls face.  
_'Too close. Get away Loki'_  
Loki didn't hear his thoughts and continued "what's wrong Kei?"

"Nothing Loki Kun…" Keiko smiled again. Both boys could still tell she was faking it though. Heimdall raised a hand to Lokis chest shoving the trickster off of him as he stood up as well.

"We aren't blind Keiko." Heimdall growled as he stood over her. She took a breath and exhaled loudly.  
"I don't want anyone worrying…I'd rather not say." She smiled pathetically again as tears threatened to fall from her beautiful crimson eyes.  
Heimdall rolled his sole red eye and slammed his hands down on her table  
"Too late."

Keiko closed her eyes as she leaned her head down so her hair covered them.  
"My mom is in the hospital" Loki blinked and Heimdall sighed  
"and? Why is she there?"

"We went bike riding yesterday after school… I heard someone call me and stopped moving. I didn't mean to. I just froze and a car started around the corner…she got hit trying to save me…all because I was hallucinating." A few tears trickled down her face behind her hair as she recalled an image of her mother lying unconscious beside the stopped car.  
Loki would have been the first one to wipe them away if her hair wasn't in the way but Heimdall, having his wonderful acute senses froze.  
_'Tears'_ Heimdall cupped her chin in one of his hands, tilting her face up to him so her hair fell away from her face.  
"you aren't the one at fault Keiko." Heimdall smiled innocently for the first time in a long time and Keiko nodded into his hand as he wiped a few tears off of her cheeks.  
The two crimson eyes children locked eyes for a moment only to be interrupted as a chair was slammed back and Lokis anode form planted itself in his desk.

"**_You're Jealous." "Jealous of her? Ya right" _  
**

'_yes…'_ Loki thought angrily to himself.  
Heimdall blinked as did Keiko. Loki said nothing and put his head down.

"Master Loki?" a timid brunet asked. Loki replied by shaking his head and Reiya reached out to him and stopped, bringing her hand back to her chest, with a broken pathetic smile.

Miss Himewa walked into class shortly after word and class began.  
Every few minutes there was an exchange between crimson eyes, unaware of the green eyes upon both of them.

----  
at lunch Loki was distant and sat at the end of the table. Leaving a watchman in shock as his seat was stolen.  
After shrugging it off he sat in front of Loki calmly.  
"what's wrong Loki? You're usually surrounded by friends in lunch." Heimdall asked as he poked the trickster god with an extra spoon he had got from the kitchens.

"they aren't my friends…" Loki mumbled with his head on the table again. He raised his head about to explain when a certain black haired girl came into view.

Keiko came over and sat beside Heimdall with a smile.  
Loki glared at her and put his head back down on the table while stabbing an empty area in his tray with a fork.

Heimdall stared at him and wondered why Loki was trying to kill his tray, and then, deciding it looked stress relieving did the same.  
The crimson eyed girl sitting beside them cringed feeling sorry for the Styrofoam.  
She sighed and put her head in her palm leaning towards Heimdall who suddenly stopped assaulting his food tray to notice her.

Reiya came out of the food line a minute later and sat down beside Loki.   
"Are you feeling better Loki?" Reiya said with a hopeful smile.

Loki said nothing and continued attacking his tray.  
Sighing Heimdall put down his fork and pushed his tray away. He didn't like the food anyway. And the Styrofoam was starting to irritate him as bits of it kept falling into his glove.

'Fuck! They are stuck in my nails!' he thought to himself as he flexed his hand randomly.   
Keiko noticed this and laughed softly.  
"that's why you don't pick fights with inanimate objects. You don't know what they can do." She said as she reached for his hand. Intending to do nothing more then find out what it was that was irritating him.   
Heimdall was too busy complaining about the pain at the tips of his fingers and Loki was still cutting up his tray.  
If it wasn't for Reiya they would have been discovered. As it was the brunet has jumped up and grabbed Heimdalls hand.  
"Reiya almost forgot! There was a lady looking for you earlier Kazumi. Let's go find her" she said smiling.  
Heimdall broke out of his thoughts and nodded suddenly realizing what almost happened. The two left out the back door of the cafeteria leaving Keiko and Loki alone at the table.

"Loki, want to come drink water with me?" Keiko said smiling. Loki raised his head having not completely heard her.

The smile on her face was enough to make Loki nod slowly and they got up to go drink water.  
----  
"You have to be more careful next time!" Reiya mumbled as she stood outside of the boy's bathroom listening to Heimdall picking out all the blasted Styrofoam pieces.

Heimdall said nothing

"where is my thank you Heimdall?!" a more dignified and stubborn voice called. Undoubtedly Reiya had changed and it was now Freya standing outside.

"Thank you Freya." He growled, practically hearing the smug grin on her face.

"You're welcome heim." She replied. Heimdall walked out of the bathroom and saw Reiya leaning on the wall.  
"Reiya wants to go back to Master Loki now." She started timidly again.

She was getting good at that, tuning into the goddess when ever she wanted.   
Heimdall nodded slowly as he yanked his gloves back on.  
"alright lets go"

----  
_'she's adorable!'_ Loki thought to himself as he chuckled behind her.  
Keiko had ended up tripping on her way to the water fountain and landing on some random guy.  
She was blushing and stuttering, she was a complete mess!  
After having to reassure her several times that he was find he pat her on the head, smiled at her, and walked back to his seat.  
_'it's hard to be mad at someone like that.'_

Keiko stopped at the water fountain and walked to the shorter one.  
"Loki Kun, which one do you like better? The big one or the small one?" she said giggling pathetically.  
"the big one makes me feel small so the small one." Loki started curiously as Keiko stepped aside and walked over to the taller one.  
"Alright!" she smiled again and drank some water.  
Loki shrugged and drank some as well.

The two sat down at the table again as Reiya and Heimdall had yet to return.

"Loki….why were you upset earlier?" Keiko started slowly. Loki sighed and put his head on his palm.  
He didn't want to say he was mad at her. Nor did he want to admit why.

"I wanted to be the one to caress your face. But Kazumi got to you first. You aren't falling for him by any chance are you Kei?"

Keiko blinked and scoffed. She knew that wasn't the reason why Loki was mad. But understood that he didn't want to say it and was just glad he was joking again.

"Of course not Loki, you're the one I've fallen for." She said dramatically as she reached for his other hand which was on the table and brought it up to her face with a laugh.  
Loki got out of his seat still holding her hand as he walked around the edge of the table to sit beside her.  
"perfect! No one is going to steal my Keiko away" Loki laughed playing along.  
She leaned back into him and the two swayed back and forth for a minute giggling slightly because some of the students from there table where looking at them and muttering.

"you think they're buying it?" Keiko whispered so that no one else heard her.  
"of course they're buying it." Loki replied in the same way.  
Their acting fooled everyone.  
And by that I mean everyone.

----  
"Heimdall. What's going on between you and Loki?" Reiya started as they walked down the hall calmly.  
Heimdall shrugged  
"besides the continuous murder attempts, nothing." Reiya sighed and stopped moving.

"Heimdall! I am the goddess of Love. Matters of the heart belong to me and I know your lying." She muttered glowing again.

"Matters of the heart? What does that have to do with me and Loki?" Heimdall responded, a small blush creeping onto his face.

"You are so thick headed!" Reiya yelled angrily.

Lately it seemed Reiya would open up more to Heimdall then others. He was the only one who had heard her yell, seen actual emotions in her face besides her regular timid expression. So here she was again. This time she was annoyed. And so she was letting herself be heard even if only one person was listening.

"says the girl with two." Heimdall scoffed, the brunet, in exchange, walked over to him and smacked him on the side of the head.  
"Don't play like that with me Heimdall." She muttered and started to walk again.

Heimdall twitched and cocked his head as he rubbed the side that had been hit.   
"aggressive child! Oww!"

Reiya laughed to herself and continued.  
"I won't loose Loki to you Heimdall."

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"what ever you want it to heim." Reiya said with a sly smile as she opened the door of the cafeteria only to shut it and growl.  
"what is it?" the violet haired boy asked.

"I. Hate. That. Girl." Was all she said as she spun around and walked off leaving Heimdall alone to see for him self.

**_"You're Jealous." "Jealous of her? Ya right"_**

Very much so.

----

class started again and Loki was in high spirits again having played out his frustration from earlier he proceeded to poke his fellow deities side several times.

"Heim! Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi."

Keiko laughed and Reiya hung her head as Heimdall decided he wouldn't say anything and instead grabbed Loki's hand bending his wrist up.

"OW!" Loki yelled bringing his hand back.  
"alright heim… If you're upset you could have just said so…." He mumbled. Heimdall gave him no response and the rest of the day went on with exchanges between Loki and Keiko.

----  
"Hey, Kazumi!!!" Keiko called on the way to drama.  
Heimdall turned around curiously stopping at the corner to let the girl catch up.  
"what?" he asked bluntly as she stopped to catch her breath.

"nothing, I just wanted to know if you'd let me walk with you." She said smiling.  
"Loki would make better company." He continued, closing his eyes as he started moving again.

Keiko pouted and jumped/ran after him.   
"but I want to walk with Kazumi!" she stated stubbornly.  
_'cute'_ he found himself thinking again. He shrugged and continued walking, slower this time, as a way to tell her that she could walk with him.

She smiled and jumped again, after declaring how happy she was she had to speed up again because she had lagged behind.

"Ano…. Kazumi?" she started hesitantly as they walked around another corner.

"Yes?" Heimdall replied calmly.  
"in class…why were you mad?"

Heimdall sweat dropped and sighed.  
"I was just annoyed that's all…"   
Keiko stopped walking. As her hair fell over her face again.

Heimdall stopped too. The girl said nothing and raised her heard with her eyes closed.

"Keiko what's wrong?" the boy asked somewhat alarmed as the girl seemed to have fallen asleep.

Keiko glanced at Heimdall through half lidded eyes as a sly smile passed her face.   
The violet haired boy took a step back saying nothing as she opened her eyes.

They were empty, and black.

----  
Loki had chased after Reiya after class and was now sitting on the bench outside of the drama room waiting for his co-stars.

"Where are they? Heimdall walks fast when he's mad and most likely Keiko would be following…" He mumbled kicking his legs somewhat.  
Reiya was leaning against the wall next to him. She hadn't said anything about what she saw at lunch and decided to play dumb for as long as she could.

It was clear to both Heimdall and her self that Loki and Keiko were somewhat of an item now.  
That was most likely why Loki was upset that morning. And why he was so happy after he had been left alone with her.  
But of course she, nor Heimdall, she knew, would voice those thoughts.

However Heimdall wouldn't skip out on class because he was mad.  
Something was wrong and she felt it. So did Freyr as he appeared beside her a moment later.

"Loki, where is Heimu?"  
Loki said nothing and kept staring at the stairs.

Two humans popped the heads out of the door, one with glasses and one with short hair.

"Loki, where is Kazumi? And Keiko?" Janet asked. Loki shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not his keeper."

Miya popped out from behind the door, a light bulb going off in her head.  
"Why don't you go look for him? The side characters have to practice some anyway!" she said tilting her head to the side as if to show how purely innocent she was.  
"Ya, Miya and I will go look for Keiko!" Janet replied

Loki shook his head.  
"I don't want to go looking for him. He is probably off sulking somewhere." He was obviously still bitter about his arm being twisted.

"nonsense! Freyr demands Loki search for Heimdall!" Freyr started shoving Loki off of the bench.

The humans raised a brow at the strange name but shrugged it off and started down the hall.  
"We're counting on you Loki!"  
"but I don't want to-"

"JUST DO IT!" the drama fanatics yelled (including Freyr) Loki sighed again and got off of the floor.

"Fine!" he murmured, starting for the stairs.

----  
"What are you?" Heimdall asked the girl who had him up against a wall in an empty hallway.

"the answer to that is not important." She replied calmly "my host is surprisingly strong willed for a child as broken as she is. So I have little time to play my role." Her voice was soothing. Music rang from her throat as Heimdall felt his eyelids get heavy.

"Your father is irritating, do you know that Heimdall? Calling me for hours on end, demanding things I'd never dream of. Frankly, he annoys me. And so do those other gods. You however intrigue me, you and that Loki. Your father asked one thing of me before I departed the world of the gods. It was that I make Loki suffer. After meeting the two of you I decided against it. But there is one thing I want, that may end up doing just that."

Heimdall tried his best to keep his eyes open. She was talking about Odin, that's all he could understand.  
He felt himself take a few slow steps towards her.  
She could no longer be called Keiko, as she was nothing like the sweet girl from before. But she was something else all together, something that sparked an interest in Heimdalls thoughts, as well as fear.

"Who are you?" he managed out drowsily. The song continued playing in his head.   
"Another pointless question, Heimdall, you don't need to know. You wont remember any of this when you wake up anyway." She started again as she leaned up against the other wall smiling as the music played somewhat faster.  
The watchman took a few more steps only to stop right in front of her. To any random passerby it would have looked like he was the one cornering her.

"Heimdall is there anything you want?" she said tilting her head to the side with a slight childish tone in her voice.  
_Closer_  
the word rang in his head. He couldn't possibly get any closer! There was hardly enough space between them to tell they were two people.   
"I can make him care Heimdall." She started again "all you have to do is seal the deal with me. You can do that cant you?"

Heimdall froze. His eyelids dropped and he ducked his head.  
She closed her blank black eyes as well and tilted her face up to meet his.  
Lips touched for what seemed like forever until both pairs of crimson eyes snapped open.

The two broke apart instantly. Both slamming their hands to their face in shock,  
"we---" Heimdall started. Keiko shook her head roughly trying her best to stay calm.  
"it's our secret. No one has to know." She replied slowly staring at the floor.  
"of course." Heimdall replied nodding too afraid to meet her eyes as well so he stared at the floor too.

----  
"Baka Heimdall!" Loki grumbled to himself.  
If he was lucky he would find the watchman sitting in a tree complaining about the sun.  
The worst he expected was said god had left the school premises to plot another way to destroy Loki.   
Though he doubted that as, though he didn't want to admit it, the two had grown rather close and he was sure Heimdall had moved past trying to kill him by then.  
"All you have to do is seal the deal with me. You can do that cant you?"  
Loki blinked after hearing the voice.  
It was soft, and feminine, and it sounded like someone he knew…  
he came around the corner and peered into the hallway he had heard the voice.

Loki felt the resentment return as something within him snapped. He turned around and leaned up against the wall, so he wasn't in site of the other two anymore.

"**_In truth Keiko is mine."_**

_'I guess…he got what he wanted then…'_ Loki thought bitterly.

He listened as the two stopped their actions and spoke a few lines before deciding to let his presence be known.

"Kazumi! Keiko!" Loki said as he flashed the two a fake smile "everyone is looking for you. Come on, let's go"

the other two nodded and followed after with out a word.

----  
I was afraid about this chapter...but I think it came out ok. Thank you Inu-sama for reading this ahead of time and giving me some reassuring feed back before hand.  
Read and Review please!


	8. Uneventful?

Drama was boring. 

Keiko walked in shaken as she looked around the room. Janet was putting up the backdrop of the opening scene on one of the curtains."The play is next week guys!!!" Janet yelled pulling down on a rope which ended up pulling her up wards.  
She stapled the top part of the paper backdrop on the curtain and swung around playfully obviously having done this several times.  
Though Janet's spirits were high the gods had hit rock bottom.  
Miya walked in holding the cardboard balcony as she put it up by the stage.  
"Hai! It's on Monday"

After twitching for a good 5 minutes Heimdall retired to his dressing room while Keiko walked off behind the stage with Miya, Janet disappeared behind the curtains and the Vanir were no where in sight!

Loki sighed sitting on the stage looking up at the ceiling.

"its Friday…the play is on Monday…and Heimdall is going out with Keiko…" he mumbled to himself.   
"NANI!?!" Janet yelled popping up from a secret door in the stage.   
"KAZUMI AND KEIKO!?!?!?!?!" having decided Heimdall was Kazumi's 'nickname' Janet jumped off of the stage in shock.  
'the girl has got to go…' "MIYA!!!" Janet yelled again and ran off.

Loki just sat there and sweat dropped…  
----  
"HITOTSURENO!" the humans yelled from behind stage.  
The black haired girl cringed and turned to face them.

"y-y-yes?" she replied. Hair covering her face so they couldn't tell she was still blushing.   
Janet grinned and Miya pulled out a tape recorder.

"Loki and Kazumi haven't been rehearsing at all! If they aren't ready for the play our production will be a catastrophe! We can't have our main roles struggling through cue cards!" Janet yelled dramatically.

"but they wont listen to us so we need you to explain to them. Also…well I suppose this is where your friendship comes into play. Find out where they will be practicing and put this somewhere inside." Miya said handing Keiko the tape recorder.  
"then you leave, understood?" Janet replied.

"Isn't that a little…l-low brow?" Keiko stuttered some more.  
Now she had to follow one of them home! She could barely stand to be near them in their current state. Now she had to go to their territory!

Janet and Miya twitched.  
"Excuse me, low brow? Keiko, you're doing it." Miya growled, the 'human' began glowing a dark scarlet color as Janet sighed putting her hand on the smaller girls shoulder.  
"Not yet Miya!" Janet replied frustrated. Keiko seemed a bit alarmed but dismissed the red glow as a trick of the light.  
That didn't mean Miya didn't scare her though.  
The girl had a reputation of not only being a good student, and quiet. But she was also known for her temper and what she could do when provoked.

Keiko nodded slowly as she took the tape recorder.  
Janet let out a breath and spun Miya around as she gave her a paint brush.  
"I think you missed a spot on that flower over there."  
and like nothing had happened Miya ran off with purple paint and the paint brush.

"don't worry about her Keiko. She's just a little crazy"  
_'so are you…'_ Keiko thought to herself as Janet walked off realizing Miya was going over bored with the paint.

----  
"Ano…Loki-kun…" Keiko started as she sat beside the god on the stage.  
Loki smiled at her cautiously. Her hair still covered her face but he could still tell she was blushing as well.  
He wasn't mad at her, for some off reason… so he let her talk.

"S-S-s-since we haven't been able to practice m-much and the play is next we-week I was wondering if…if we could practice at y-your house over the weekend… if it's alright with y-you though…." She stuttered out. She knew Lokis nerves were on edge, though she didn't know why, and so it was a little hard talking.

Loki however took it another way.

_'God! She's still shaken up over their kiss?! Heimdall must be good then…'_ after thinking that Loki's face burned red and he shook his head.

"ya sure I guess…" Loki replied trying his best to keep her from seeing his face as well.

Almost as soon as he said that, the bell rang, issuing all the after school activities out.

Keiko's voice answered back, "Hai!" as she was shoved along with the crowd of students.

Loki stood outside of Heimdalls door until the last kids left.  
After he was sure the room was empty he knocked on the door.

"Heimdall! Its 4:30!" Heimdall didn't reply.

Sighing, Loki opened the door and found the god asleep on the couch.  
Loki raised a brow and sat down beside him.  
The watchman had such a soft face…   
Loki shook his head roughly. He wouldn't allow himself to think that way. He shouldn't think that way.

Loki sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day and poked Heimdall in the cheek.  
Heimdall stirred but didn't wake up.  
_'his face is soft…'_ it wasn't as if Loki had never touched Heimdalls skin before. He was just actually paying attention this time.

Heimdall still wasn't waking up.  
"Heimdall…they are going to close the school soon…" Loki mumbled as he sat on the floor on his knees and put his elbows on the couch.  
Heimdall opened his mouth and sighed in his sleep.

Lokis face flushed red again.  
_I want…_

He shook his head again.  
What was he thinking!? No. Forget it!  
"Look its Keiko!" Loki yelled suddenly. But Heimdall didn't move.  
He thought for sure that would wake the watchman…  
Loki sighed.  
"I hate you Heimu…"   
"I love y---wha?!" Heimdall bounced up off the couch.  
"oh it's you…" Heimdall sighed and dusted his pants.

"It's 4:30 already?" he said as he looked up at the clock on the wall.   
"come on then Loki." He murmured and started for the door.

Loki stayed on the floor for a moment longer though.   
_Heimdall…_

----  
when they arrived at home Yamino announced his departure for the weekend.

"frequent buyer points!" Yamino yelled happily hugging on of his mail order catalogues.  
"I'm going hiking! Nii-san! I'm taking you with me!!!" the mail order fanatic grabbed his older brother's front paws and ran up stairs to pack.  
Yamino had come and gone so fast Loki had yet to close the door.  
E-chan whizzed by their heads and flew after Yamino.  
"Loki-tama... E-chan goes too!" it said though it was facing wherever Yamino had disappeared to.

Heimdall walked upstairs slowly not paying attention as Loki said questioning everything that happened in the last 30 seconds.

"my head hurts….I'm going to bed Loki." Heimdall stated dully. Yawning as he turned the corner.

Loki sighed and followed up after him.  
----  
Yamino left an hour later leaving food on the stove.   
Heimdall had yet to appear from his room so Loki sat in his lobby quietly.  
Another hour ticked by and Loki was still alone.  
It was so dull…he never had any cases…with out Mayura around there was no one to shout at every random shadow.  
There was no Fenrir yelling mild profanities and no E-chan on his head.  
The Vanir had yet to appear and Heimdall was still asleep.  
_'I'll go bother Heim then!'_ Loki thought to himself as he got up.   
Though every time he thought about Heimdall… he recalled the scène from school, he didn't want to think about that.  
It felt as if he had lost something…

when he came to Heimdalls door he slowly turned the knob.  
"Heimdall…?" he whispered slowly  
after he was sure the watch man was still asleep he crept in the room and kneeled on the floor again with his elbows on Heimdalls bed.  
He was somewhat alarmed to realize Heimdalls bed felt softer then his own.  
But he didn't really care about that.   
what he cared about was Heimdalls soft breathing, his hair falling over his face, his pale skin…  
_beautiful…_  
he thought to himself as hi picked up a lock of purple hair and wrapped it around his finger.

Heimdalls breathing sped up somewhat and Loki released the strands of hair. Heimdall didn't return to his peaceful state however.  
Instead he seemed even more restless.

Loki blinked. Not know what to do. Why was Heimdall suddenly breathing so fast? If it wasn't because of Loki playing with his hair, then what was?"

Loki sighed, blowing air on Heimdalls face as his breathing slowed.  
The trickster god took another chance and raised a hand and placed it lightly on the watchmans face.

Heimdall tensed but calmed down again almost instantly.

The emerald eyed boy sat there for several minutes, just simply holding the other gods face in his hands.  
It was getting late and he was starting to get hungry… Loki stood up and started to let go of Heimdalls face when Heimdalls own, ungloved hand reached up, catching Loki's.

_'don't go…'_ Heimdalls voice rang in his head.  
Loki stopped moving.  
Was the watchman awake? Was he actually aware of Lokis presence? Did he want Loki to stay?

_'Don't. Stay here Loki…'_ Heimdalls voice called again.

Loki blushed and nodded. Though it was _obvious_ Heimdall was still asleep and didn't see nor care about the nod.

Nonetheless Loki ignored his hunger and crawled into bed beside the watchman.   
Loki was good at leaving before the other woke up. That was one of the tricksters many talents so there was no chance of Heimdall waking up and screaming bloody murder, accusing Loki of ungodly things.

After Loki had found a comfortable position his blush deepened and he wrapped an arm around the watchmans waist.  
'_So warm…'_ was the last thing that crossed the tricksters mind as he fell asleep.

----

Heimdall bounced out of bed, horrified.  
Loki had indeed left before Heimdall woke up, but that was just the thing.

The crimson eyed boy had been somewhat conscious as he called for Loki to stay with him and expected to wake up beside him.  
Though the thought made him cringe and the feeling made him blush.  
He had wanted to wake up with Loki beside him.

However he was extremely great full that Loki had thought he was completely asleep.

But the point was…where was Loki now?

Heimdall crawled out of bed slowly and walked over to the door.

"Yaminos food should be eaten fresh! Not warmed up!" Loki grumbled from down stairs.

Heimdall smiled to himself genuinely and glided down the stairs.  
"Hey… Loki." Heimdall said from the doorway stretching.  
His smile was replaced with a glare which he then directed to the girl at the counter.

"You're up Heimdall?" Loki said calmly as he opened a tub aware container

"Hi Kazumi!" Keiko started with a smile. "I didn't know you lived here…" In truth Heimdall was the one she didn't want to be around. That's why she had chosen Loki's home.

Heimdall shook his head "Iie. It's only for a little while. There is some…construction going on at my place." It wasn't exactly a lie…

Loki served the leftovers from the day before as breakfast saying if they were left any longer they'd get bad.

Loki sat at the head of the table with Heimdall and Keiko on either side of him.  
He said nothing and ate with out so much as glancing at the other two.   
Every time he did it made him sick.  
Heimdall was- Keiko didn't- That kiss belonged to him!

----

After breakfast the three went up to the study room in silence.

Keiko didn't say much instead she sat on the couch and watched as Heimdall debated over the fact he didn't want to rehearse.

"Rehearsing would mean scenes which make me gag. Not only that but acting is stupid. Fucking Janet…" Heimdall growled with his head in his palms.  
Loki sighed sitting at his desk with a cup of tea beside him. He made it so of course he didn't trust it and it remained full on the corner of his desk.

The crimson eyed girl smiled to herself as she watched Heimdalls nerves tick closer to the edge.  
Though Heimdall had yet to try anything Keiko already noticed the best place to stick the tape recorder was in Loki's couch cushions seeing as everything else seemed to be changed everyday, she stood up and checked her cell phone pretending to check her texts

"Oh, Gomen! Loki-kun, Kazumi-kun, I have to go home. My mom wants me." She said. After all Janet had said she wasn't to stay with them. Besides she didn't need to practice too much. Most of her lines were already memorized.

Both gods blinked as she ran off, not even letting them walked her to the door.

"Loki…what do you think about Keiko?"  
----  
Keiko's eyes flashed dully as she hit the bottom step of the stair case.

_Kara._

Keiko froze. That voice again…  
She looked around slowly, fearfully. It was coming from beneath her…  
that must have meant there was a basement in this house!  
She circled around the first floor of Lokis home as quietly as she could.  
That voice kept echoing in her head and she still had no idea why. She didn't know anyone named Kara. Kara meant nothing to her, yet that was the only word the voice would say.

The day she had been bike riding the same voice called her. That's what had caused her mother to get hurt.

She closed her eyes and tried to stop thinking. If she stopped thinking maybe she could tune the voice out.

If anything it only helped make the voice louder, more domineering.  
Sighing she continued searching for a door that could lead her to a lower floor.  
Finally stumbling upon a door in a back shadowed hallway.

The voice stopped instantly as she reached for the knob.  
She pushed the door open slowly to keep it from making noise and stared into the room.  
How the hell was she supposed to get down there?! The stairs disappeared into the dark almost a foot into the room and she couldn't see how far down solid ground was.

'Heh-heh. No. I'm not going to do it. Haha. No.' she said to herself sweat dropping.

**GO**  
_Oh don't be stupid leave her alone! I don't my host dieing!  
**KARA! DON'T YELL AT ME!**  
Who's yelling? I'm not yelling. Who said anything about yelling?  
**DON'T MOCK ME!**  
I'm not mocking you either! Jeez you have a temper you know that?  
**Yes I do. Where do you think my sons get it from?  
**What ever. You can go die now. But I don't want my host falling to her death so good day.  
**Don't dismiss me! The girl has to go down! How about you take over then?**  
But I don't want to! Odin you're an idiot!_  
**EXCUSE ME!?**  
Go crawl under a rock or something. Amaterasu did it! Why don't you!  
**wrong mythology dear…**

"OH GOD JUST SHUT UP!!!" Keiko yelled suddenly.  
_'there are voices in my head…I never thought I'd say that and mean it'  
_

_----_  
"Frankly she annoys me why?" Loki replied slowly.  
A flicker of hope started in Heimdalls thoughts.  
"oh. No reason…there were just these rumors going around…"  
"Don't worry Heimdall I didn't take her from you." Loki sighed as he picked up a book that had been left on the coffee table.

Heimdall cringed. The tone in Lokis voice was bitter and he didn't like it at all.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Heimdall, I saw you." Loki covered his eyes with his hair as he kneeled to put another book on the shelf.  
"oh forget it…come on Heimdall."

Heimdall said nothing and sat down on the couch beside Loki.

----

_**I believe she was talking to you Kara.**  
Oh come off it. She was talking to you Odin.  
_"I WAS TALKING TO BOTH OF YOU!" Keiko yelled again, forgetting she wasn't in her own house.

_However…the girl is getting annoying…_  
Keiko cringed as she felt something push her down the stairs.  
'FUCK!'  
-  
--  
---  
a moment later she found herself on the bottom step perfectly fine.   
Shaking her head roughly as she noticed a glow from beside her she turned to look and found a spiral like cage that was covered in dark purple flames.

Her eyes glazed over again and 'Kara' took control.  
"Sayonara, Odin."  
**_WHAT?!_**  
"With this I can return to where I was supposed to be. I never have to listen to your disgusting voice again!" the darkness in Keikos eyes disappeared as Keiko fell to her knees.  
The flames swirled together along with a dark orb that flew out of Keiko's chest, as a light erupted in the room.  
When the flash subsided a woman stood in place of the evil auras.  
"Wonderful." She said with a smile. She was floating over the spiral cage; she had wavy black hair that curled up at her ankles and dark crimson eyes, almost black. She was fairly tall, thin, and pale. Her red ruffled skirt stopped a little past her knees and she wore a black corset tied with red ribbons.

She was all in all something to see, Dark elegance.   
Too bad Keiko was still lying motionless on the floor.  
"oh…so this was my charge…" the woman whispered, the same feminine and musical voice she had used on Heimdall the day before. . .

"Children…But I must say she does remind me of my younger years…" Kara seemed to slide down to a stop in front of Keiko as she kneeled on the ground.   
Taking the 5th grader in her arms she smiled and disappeared.

-----

The first scene the two gods were supposed to practice was the party scene. It was ok with out 'Rosaline' but it was still rather awkward as both of them knew what was coming.

"we don't have to practice that… do we?" Heimdall cringed.

Loki said nothing and put his head in his pal as he leaned on the back of the couch.  
"dunno." He replied slowly as he played with some of his hair.

Heimdall blushed as a thought entered his mind and shook his head closing his eyes in the process.  
They read their lines as they were supposed to, surprisingly well for people who had only looked at the script once before.

Heimdall froze as he read the next line.  
He didn't want to read it. He didn't want Loki to read it either. But it was there. And it would be best if they tried.  
Thinking about it his face flushed again. He wouldn't take his eyes off the paper and was too afraid to look up.

A few seconds later he was so far gone that he couldn't see anything in front of him anymore.

In fact it wasn't until Loki pressed his lips up against Heimdalls own that the watchman broke out of his thoughts.

----how uneventful… that chapter was so boring… nothing interesting at all.  
This chapter went through a lot of editing -. - And I don't think I'll make my self appointed due date…..WA! I was hoping to get the play out by tomorrow but I don't think I'll make it… especially since I still have to get by 4 more days in here. And I don't want to have to skip all of those days. So when I DO post the play pretend its Valentines Day alright??? ALRIGHT!?!?!  
Lol  
Read and Review please!!!


	9. Strange But True

O-O that's right...Loki and Heimdall were doing something in the last chapter right...well lets just forget about that shall we?

J/K! Here you go guys! The long awaited chapter nine!

----  
Loki pushed up on Heimdalls face as he put a hand on his back pushing him down.  
The watchman being in such a frozen state fell instantly as his back hit the couch.   
Heimdall remained immobile while Loki rubbed his thigh softly.   
One crimson eye widened as he gasped into Lokis mouth giving the trickster a chance to move his tongue into the others mouth.  
He felt his face burn red and suddenly seemed more aware of that than anything else.  
But should he really be thinking about his face right now?  
Loki was on top of him for goodness sakes!!!

Before Heimdall decided to actually enjoy the kiss Loki let go of him and sat up right.

"Enough practice for today. I'm going out." The trickster mumbled and walked out the door.

So Heimdall was just left there, lying on the couch. For no fucking reason!  
The violet haired boy bit his lip and sat up right.

_No way in Hell! There is just no possible way! Even if that did happen Loki wouldn't be so stupid as to leave** me** here, in his house, alone! Especially not in the condition he's left me in! Of course not! I must have been hallucinating! There is no way in hell for Loki to have done that. No. I'm hallucinating. Of course I am. Now. I'm in Loki's house. What to do what to do…._

Heimdall got off of the couch and stopped biting his lip as he walked to the door.

Loki was only standing at the stairs. He hadn't gone anywhere yet?  
"Lo-"  
a moment later Loki ran down stairs and the front door was heard being slammed shut.

----

"I'll kill him. I will kill him dead." Heimdall growled out as he ran down the stairs.  
"LOKI YOU ASS HOLE COME BACK HERE!!!"  
_'you didn't give me a chance!!!'_ Heimdall thought bitterly.  
What would he have done though?  
Sat there and yelled at him. That's what Heimdall would have done.

Either that or Heimdall would have done something that he may regret.  
Sighing as he leaned against the stair railings, putting his hand on his mouth as he stared at the door.  
_Loki…_

----

"I shouldn't have done that…I went to far…" Loki thought to himself as he leaned against the wall of his gates.  
After hearing something behind him he jumped and started running.  
If Heimdall was pursuing him he wouldn't know how to react.  
What he had just done was almost as unthinkable as stealing the gods other eye!  
Coming to a stop at a park he had come to with Reiya countless occasions he sat on the swing and sighed.

"how am I going to last tomorrow?"  
"I dunno. What's wrong Loki?"

Loki jumped up momentarily as he took the voice into thought.  
He turned around and smiled at the short haired elementary student.  
"Miya?" Loki smiled pathetically as the girl sat down beside him on a swing.

"Loki kun is cute." She said smiling. "Where you practicing with Kazumi a few minutes ago? Your face is all flushed and I can only suppose why." she tilted her head to the side as a question mark appeared over her head.

Loki blinked and his face, if possible, seemed to get slightly redder.

Miya smiled and pulled a sketch book from her side bag.  
"Would you mind if I drew you, Loki?"   
_'though I've drawn you countless times and will end up drawing you later tonight if you say no but lets just forget about that.'_

Loki shrugged.  
It would take up some time. Maybe if he got to know Miya a little bit more he could spend the next day at her house. Or maybe he could hide out in Mayuras house, or Reiya. _Or-or- oh forget it just let the girl draw._

Unfortunately for Loki Miya drew the picture rather quickly and was soon done.  
"I'll do editing later on though. And maybe I'll color you." Miya said as she closed the sketch book.

"Hey! Let me see!" Loki shouted enthusiastically, anything to get his mind off of Heimdall.

"Ano….alright. But promise me you won't look at anything else alright?" she said as she pulled out the book, opened it to the picture and handed it to him.

He looked at it and blinked.  
It was like a mirror. She was extremely good at capturing her subject's feelings.  
It made him wonder about the other pictures…

"KYAA!!! LOKI!!! YOU PROMISED!!!" Miya said blushing as she watched Loki flip through pages.

"you are really good at these you know?" Loki started when he came to a page that made him blink again.  
There was a picture of Janet and her sitting on a bench eating ice-cream.

Janet looked innocent for a change and Miya looked evil. She had even drawn light outlines of devil and angel wings beside each one respectively.  
"sugoi…" he mumbled as he flipped several more pages. Eyes going wide as he saw a picture of Heimdall in there as well.

He looked broken.  
Miya had stressed that point as well drawing cracks in the background and erasing bits and pieces of him to match with said cracks.

"what's the story behind this one?" Loki asked skeptically.  
Miya shrugged.  
"this was the day Keiko came into class. Remember?"   
it was only last week so it was hard for him not to. Though thinking about that fact as well made him contemplate about Keikos and Heimdalls relationship. It wasn't possible for people to fall in love in that amount of time.

"Hai…" Loki turned the page again and noticed something that made him slightly twitchy.   
"uhm…"

Miya jumped, blushing again as she picked the book out of Lokis stiff hands and shut the book.  
"Eheh-heh uhm about that…" the girl replied issuing towards the picture she had drawn of Loki and Heimdall in which Heimdall had the circlet stuck in his hair and instead of Loki turning around with the evil expression he had had he turned around with a shocked blush with a little thought bubble that read 'Kawaii' in light faint letters

"I'm not going to say a word."

Miya shrugged and then gasped as she fell to the ground.  
"Miya!?"

said elementary student rolled over and pulled a slingshot out of no where and aimed it at a bush.

"Not fair!" Janet's laughing voice came from the bush  
she soon emerged and Miya waked her on the head.

"LOKI! You are supposed to be practicing with Higashiyama-kun! Off you go now!" Janet said as she kicked Loki off of his swing.  
Loki said nothing and sat down on the sand as Miya filled Janet in on everything she knew. Which wasn't much but it gave Loki a few seconds of piece before Janet jumped him again.

After much fan girl-ing Miya poked Janet lightly in the side.  
"we have company I believe…"  
Loki raised a brow, and sat up right. Having been knocked over when Janet realized what they must have been practicing and jumped for joy.

"Loki. Its time you found out who we really are." Miya whispered as she began glowing again.

Janet sighed as white wings sprouted from her back  
It didn't look painful either; they just seemed to shimmer into place like nothing.

Loki however was wondering how he could have missed something like that.  
It was plain to him who they where now. They weren't well known, nor did he ever meet the two. But he knew they existed.

Janet was a renegade valkery who had pissed off Odin one too many times, and Miya was the daughter of Idun and a poet by the name of Bragi who was attached to her friend.

Their real names were Kaeldra and Gahou respectively

suddenly taking into account they where both on edge and ready to launch them selves at what ever came around the corner Loki blinked and stood up readying himself as well.

"its Keiko…" Gahou whispered slowly as the glow darkened. Mentioned girl walked into view fallowed by an older female.

"Kael! Gahou! How wonderful it is to see you again." the adult said smiling tossing black locks of hair over her shoulder surprisingly easy as it went way below her waist.

Kaeldra sighed as she folded her wings. Loki said nothing and stared at the scene.

"your aura is so much like Odin I was afraid." Though Kaeldra seemed relieved Gahou stayed in her battle position, still glowing that same crimson hue.

"A siren… Your talents include hypnotism and worming your way into the minds of men. You should return to your home and leave the human girl alone Kara." 'Miyas' hair was no longer brown as it was lightening to a near golden color and 'Janet' grew half a foot along with her hair.

"you know…I don't like being out of the loop so would someone care to explain why there are 3 un needed beings from Asgard standing before me arguing?" Loki mumbled as he leaned against the bars of the swing.

The girl known as Kara closed her eyes, with in that moment Keiko toppled over like a rag doll.

"Whoops! Eye contact is needed to keep her stable until she gets back to where she is supposed to be. Anyway I'm here because Odin is fearful and I didn't want to be near him. Is that a good enough excuse for you Gahou?"  
The girl was still not convinced but her aura dulled down.

"anyway why are you two here. Last I saw you Kael you were Freyas favorite and chasing after Heimdalls birds. While you Gahou… well I didn't pay attention to you but I'm sure you had it better then she did." Kara said with a wave of her hand as she glanced down at Keiko's unconscious form.

Gahou cringed and glared at her. "I never liked you Kara. But besides that the reason we are here if because Kaeldra got dropped and I came with her. But I don't see why you had to possess her."

Kaeldra sighed as she glanced at the girl on the ground. "I didn't like who you chose either…too happy. And she screwed everything up."

"HELLO!!!" Loki yelled suddenly. He was being ignored. And he knew it. And it irritated him.

Kaeldra jumped shrinking back to her more familiar form known as Janet.  
Miya returned as well, blinking several times in response, as Kara seemed to shrink to a child state as well.

"Gomen, Loki-kun! Kara isn't as evil as she looks." Miya laughed as Kara jabbed at her side. Kara now had short slightly curled brown hair and brown eyes.

"oh ya…. About that kiss you saw with Heimdall and Keiko earlier…that was me" Kara said with a hand behind her head.

Loki twitched, took a step back…and twitched again.  
"you're kidding"  
"no I'm not. Odin wanted me to mess with your head a little and made me do it though." Kara sweat dropped while Janet pulled a yoyo out of her pocket.

"Jennifer will be coming out of school soon…" she mumbled  
"whose Jennifer?" Loki asked trying to get his mind off of his homicidal thoughts directed to the siren.

"Jennifer is my sister. You see, since I was a valkery and actually did some pretty good work Odin dropped me hear in good conditions. However I have the most irritating older sister- and that isn't important is it…?" Janet sighed and tossed out her yoyo again.

"Me on the other hand…" Miya had started with a sigh. "I chose to come down luckily I'm still a goddess and have all the power I want to live well. But as Janet already explained…that isn't important. What is important though is that you go back home and make up with Heimdall or Kazumi-kun as it may."

Loki twitched again as Kara started poking dirt.

"ok what's the deal with you three… and no thank you I'd rather not."

" what you can't tell?" Kara started "you're going to have to go back eventually." Finished Janet's tired tone.

"we are best friends is all." Miya said smiling.  
It was some what hard to believe as earlier 'Miya' had looked as if she was going to kill the new arrival. Who seemed closely related to Odin and seemed to have caused much damage to the human girl who was still lying on the floor.

"Lord Loki. I apologize for all the trouble I've caused… especially now that your evil aura chambers are empty." Kara mumbled.

…

….  
…..  
"WHAT?!" Miya pulled out her slingshot and aimed at Kara while Janet seemed to think her yoyo a weapon of mass destruction. Loki however, after having been the one who screamed was in such a state of shock he fell backwards onto the sand.

"you were right Miya… she's not evil… she's just….very, very close to the point." Loki twitched as he shut his eyes tightly.  
All his work was wasted again!!!

Janet then did something very Heimdall like.  
She blinked at her wrist watch, gasped and jumped.  
"I'm late for piano lessons!!! And you have calligraphy in 20 minutes Miya!!!"   
Miya looked at Loki and bowed her head slightly.  
"this has nothing to do with anything...?" she mumbled to herself as she waked Kara over the head for some odd reason.  
"Pick up the girl. Get her home. And meet Kaeldra and me outside of the high school near by. You screwed up this girl's life and now you have to go through some major rehabilitation." Miya continued as she picked up her discarded bag and grabbed Janet's yoyo tossing it into her sweater pocket as she pushed Janet ahead of her.  
"Ja Ne Loki-kun! We're off to class now. Go make up with Heimdall!!"

_'Shounen ai fans…'_ Loki thought bitterly as he was left alone in the park.

----

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!"  
"Loki-kun!!! Where is he?!" pink hair darted around the kitchen door frame as miss mystery popped her head out from around the corner again.

"Ano… Kazumi… Where is Loki-kun?" Mayura asked as she walked into the main room again.

Heimdall sighed and sat on the couch with a hand covering his mouth.

A few minutes after he had shaken off his shock concerning the kiss he had started for the door to go look for him when the door burst open nearly slamming him into the wall beside it.   
And there she was, Miss Daidouji back from her class trip.

"Loki went out Mayura…" he sighed into his hand.   
Mayura blinked softly and sat down beside him.  
"Really? Mou… Loki Kun new I was coming back today! He said he'd be home!" she pouted crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Heimdall didn't think much of the peach haired girl and decided to just let her talk.  
She apparently had a lot to say.  
Something along the lines of:  
"Kotaru let me ride in his limo instead of the bus! Rich friends are great"  
and  
"the hotel we stayed at was so mysterious! It had a legend going on about a secret floor level and---"

she also went off to talk about an amusement park mysteriously being abandoned beside a museum she visited. She complained about Narugami not having gone and that he would have been more willing then Kotaru to go investigate it. When she finally did get Kotaru to come with her he was unbearable and a total pain. But it turned out he knew about the amusement park and he didn't like it because he had gotten into an accident there once.  
"he was so cute about it too! He looked so thoughtful I wanted to hug him!" Mayura went on.

Apparently she was starting to crush on the young heir and he was completely oblivious.

An hour went by and she was still talking.

"Mayura…I apologize but I must explain to you…I stopped paying attention…40 minutes ago."

'Mou!!! Kazumi Hidoi!!!" Mayura pouted again, discarding her dreamy look as she glared at Heimdall.

The watchman sighed again and stood up to stretch his legs.  
The door creaked open and his eyes went wide as a blush crept onto his face.

Loki said nothing as he was pushed into the house, Vanir of fertility behind him.

"Yamato Nadeishiko!!!" Freyr yelled instantly as he walked into the room pushing Loki towards the stairs.  
"This Freyr has come to reconcile Loki and Heimdall. But with mine Yamato Nadeishiko here reconciliation can wait. Come Yamato Nadeishiko! We shall go to help both couples!" Freyr yelled grabbing Mayuras hand and dragged her off.

"wha? Loki! You said you'd be home when I got here! Wait- Kaito san!!!" Mayuras voice faded off as Freyr lifted her onto Gullinbrusti who had been calmly waiting outside.

The door swung shut slowly as Loki stared at the stairs.  
----  
Before Loki returned home-

"a cockatrice is a blue bird"  
Loki cringed.  
"oh? Tis that Loki I see?" Freyr asked from the sidewalk as he looked into the park.  
"Oh my! Tis true! That is Loki! But where is Heimdall!? Loki need be with Heimdall!" Freyr yelled as he ran towards Loki with his guitar over his shoulder.  
"Ne?" Loki muttered. Not knowing how else to retaliate before he was being dragged off.

"Loki needs to practice scenes with Heimdall. If not scary girls play will be a mess and her plans will go wrong. As will this Freyrs. Off we go now."

"No. no, no! We already practiced. Don't worry about it Freyr. We don't need to." Loki said attempting to help himself when what he said just seemed to make Freyr even more anxious.

"what?! Loki has already practiced with Heimdall!? Loki has already- already—"eyes went wide as Freyrs thoughts went the same direction as Janet's. Only he had a different opinion on the matter.  
"MINE INOCENT ROOM MATE HAS BEEN SOILED!!! HOW DARE YOU LOKI YOU HEINOUS FEIND!!!"

Loki twitched, blinked, cringed, anything you could think of that would have show he was shocked, appalled and nervous at the same time.

"Excuse me?"  
"YOU KISSED HEIM---"

hammered right on the nail.  
The ginger haired boys eyes went wide as he jumped and cupped the older man's mouth shut.

"you're deductive skills amaze me. Really they do but I'd appreciate it if you didn't shout your findings to the world!" Loki hissed as Freyr bit his hand.

After yelling at each other for a good 10 minutes Freyr sighed  
"Loki. Before Freyr kills you for hurting his friend I ask you this. What intentions do you have with him?"  
Loki twitched again but took the comment rather seriously.  
"I- em…Well- the- he's- …" Loki sighed "I saw him kissing this girl and…well… I've been on this world too long. Human emotions, such as jealousy, are nagging their way into my mind. So…" Loki blushed remembering the scene.

"This Freyr has heard enough. And seen enough…Loki you are flustered and so Freyr shall not ask you more. But Freyr doth demand you see Heimdall now and explain before he looses his mind which he is most likely to do."

Loki shook his head and looked up at Freyr who at that very moment pulled out a fairly large mallet he most likely acquired from Janet.

_Why is the world out to get me?_

-----  
So he was chased home by Freyr and a Mallet, until finally being shoved into his own house, to get yelled at by Mayura.  
"Yamino won't be home until tomorrow…" the trickster mumbled to himself as he started for the stairs.  
He closed his eyes and a look of desperation fell over his face.   
Heimdall, he knew, was staring at him. He wasn't moving. He wasn't talking. He was just staring at him.

"I'll go out later to buy us some food alright…" he stared right ahead of him self. He was too afraid to look at the watchman.

"Loki…"

Loki froze. Someone was behind him.

"Loki. You do understand what happened earlier…"

"Didn't matter. It was just a rehearsal."  
Heimdall exhaled softly. Hurt.

_A rehearsal… huh…of course... That was all it was. Of course that was all it was. There could be no other reason. Loki didn't care about him that way. What was he thinking? He didn't think about Loki that way. Loki was his enemy and eventually fate would have it that they kill each other in the finale battle. Loki meant nothing but pain for him. The one word that reminded him of Loki was revenge. Nothing more. _

"good to know you understand then." Heimdall filled his voice with malice as he began up the stairs.  
His pace was much faster than Loki's and so he passed him instantly.   
"but you don't need to go out for food. I'm going to bed. I don't feel well. It must have been lunch from Friday."

"Good. I think I'll go to bed too."  
"Fine."  
Both of them darted down opposite sides of the hallway and disappeared into their rooms.

----

OMG! Sorry it took me so long to update this one! Faced a bunch of problems with it and ya…I finally got my first season of Loki mangas and I have a project due…TOMORROW?! O-O   
OMG!!! –Runs around in circles-  
I hope to update the next chapter soon. But if you people review it will make me type faster : )  
so Review peoples!!!


	10. Yaminos Warnings!

_**"Loki, that wasn't fair. You didn't let me react"**_

_**"How would you have?" answered the intrigued voice of a trickster.  
"well…" Heimdall stuttered.  
"Well… it doesn't matter. Because it didn't happen!"  
"then why are you yelling at me?" Loki said rather dully as he leaned his head on his hand. He was presently seated at his desk in his office starring intently at the watchman on his couch.  
"Because I hate you! I think that's valid enough reason." Heimdall mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.**_

_**"no you don't. And it's pretty obvious how you feel about me. Heimdall… I gave you an outlet. Take it or leave it." The trickster god smiled as his eyes seemed to laugh at him.**_

_**"Who are you to say how I feel? If there is one thing anyone knows it's my hatred for you. And that's all!"  
"You're a horrible liar."  
Heimdall blinked and stood up, walking over to Loki's desk as he slammed his hands down on it.  
"I'm getting sick of your cocky attitude! Leave me alone!"  
"If my memory serves well, you were the one who initiated this conversation. I'm just answering you." Loki mumbled smiling.**_

_**Heimdall shook irritably and walked around the edge of the table so he was standing right next to Loki.   
"nothing to say… Well actions serve better then words right?" Loki leaned back into his chair, spinning slowly so he was facing Heimdall and chuckled softly.**_

_**"Rebuttal?"**_

_**Heimdall said nothing. He just stood there glaring at him.**_

_**Loki laughed again and stood up with closed eyes.  
"you won't act on it. But I can see it in your eye. Heimdall…" Loki raised a hand to Heimdall s face, letting it pass beneath his hair, and over the scar the trickster god himself had left him. **_

**_  
Heimdall tensed instantly, a small pain starting on the right side of his face.  
"don't touch me Loki." he growled. He couldn't move Lokis hand away; if he tried it would only apply pressure to the wound._**

**_Loki sighed and let his hand drop so his hand was on the others neck.  
"I think I'll give you another outlet." In one swift movement Loki's other hand darted out wrapping itself around Heimdalls waist as he pulled the watchman closer.  
Loki smiled again, his eyes declared owner ship, and he ducked his head to take Heimdall's lips once more._**

-----  
Heimdall jumped out of bed, knocking a pillow over the edge and onto the floor in his shock.  
Loki must have put a spell on him or something. There was no way he could have dreamt about that of his own free will.

It had to be Loki! There was no other excuse for it!  
And with that idea in mind, he set off for Lokis room. Hell bent on making him talk. About what, he had no clue. But he was going to go yell at him for SOMETHING!

-----  
"LOKI YOU BASTARD!!!"  
…  
"?" Loki blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked up to see Heimdall with his legs on either side of Loki's own.

"What the..." Eyes going wide at the fact it was the middle of the night and he wasn't imagining Heimdall on top of him he mumbled the last word out of shock.  
"YOU DID IT! I KNOW YOU DID IT!"  
"Did what? And uhm…Heimu, I'm tired and so have no intention on doing any of that tonight. If you want you can come back tomorrow and we could make arrangements..." Loki laughed at the last part while Heimdall realized the position he had put himself in and jumped off of him.  
"YOU MADE ME DREAM ABOUT---"Heimdall cut himself off. If Loki wasn't the one behind it he would certainly never let him live it down if he told him.

"About what?" Loki said as he leaned his elbow on his pillow.  
That evil smile was clear on his face and Heimdall glared at him.

"About…. well it doesn't matter what it was about! You made me dream!" "Oh and its so horrible to dream."  
"It what you made me dream about!"   
"I thought you said that didn't matter…?"  
"BAH!" Heimdall yelled irritated as he shook his head and looked up. "DAMN IT!"  
"uh-huh. That's perfectly fine. But what are you damning?"  
"IT!"  
"the clown?"  
"NO!!!"  
"Then what?"  
"WHAT I DREAMT ABOUT YOU DIMWIT!"  
"But what did you dream about?"  
"KISSING YOU-----!" Heimdall slammed his hand on his mouth, blushed, jumped off the bed and walked over to the wall where he then proceed to sit down Indian style and slam his head on the wall while biting his hand.

Loki took a breath. Coughed and sat upright.  
"uhm…pardon?"

Heimdall made choking sounds and bit harder.

"Heimdall…Heimdall stop that!" Loki yelled suddenly jumping out of bed and coming to a stop beside the watchman. He grabbed the others arm and pulled it away from his mouth.  
Heimdalls hand wasn't gloved so his fangs had almost pierced skin.  
"and you call me the dimwit." Loki said sighing starring intently at the marks left on his hand.

Heimdall blushed and turned his head so he was facing the opposite direct and closed his eyes.  
"Loki, let go."  
The trickster god laughed lightly and placed his other hand on top of Heimdalls.  
Claws tickled his wrist but he ignored it and brought the hand up to his face slowly.  
"You know people are going to think there is something wrong with you if you keep hurting yourself like that."

Heimdall said nothing and snatched his hand away, nearly scratching Lokis face in the process.  
Loki closed his eyes and leaned in so his face was close to Heimdall's neck.   
"Anyway…about that dream of yours…" He blew softly on the watchmans neck and Heimdall twitched jumping up to his feet.   
"Nothing about it! It was your fault! I hate you!"  
Loki stood up as well, draping his arms around Heimdall's neck.  
"Maybe it was my fault. But just a question… do you really think that highly of me?" Loki whispered lightly.  
"Loki! Don't touch me!" Heimdall growled as he clenched his fists and stared at the ground.  
But the ginger haired boy wasn't blind. He saw the blush forming on his face.  
"Actions serve better then words."   
Heimdall cringed.  
Loki **had** made him dream! Either that or his dream was extremely accurate.  
The emerald eyed boy smiled through half lidded eyes, leaning his head into Heimdalls neck.   
"Loki! Let go of me!" Heimdall growled again. His legs were getting weak. And- What in the world was Loki doing?!

-----  
"KYAA!!! SOMEONE ATE MY ICECREAM!!! HEIMDALL DID YOU EAT MY ICECREAM!!?! YOU ATE IT DIDN'T YOU! WHERE IS MY ICE CREAM HEIMDALL!!!!"

"I threw it out." Dull and to the point, replied the watchman.   
"WHAT!?!" Loki asked disbelievingly  
"Ice-cream makes you do bad things. I don't want to find myself in the same predicament I found myself in last night." Heimdall mumbled as he dried his hands, having just finished washing dishes.

"Bu-but you-yo- no… no you didn't…no" Loki continued as he stared at him in shock.  
But he grinned to himself when the other wasn't looking.   
"that's right…what did we do last night?"

the violet haired boy choked and almost dropped the pitcher of Kool-Aid he had taken from the refrigerator.

Twitch  
"Well?"   
twitch again  
"our one night stand has left you speechless Heimdall!?"  
TWITCH  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?! ONE NIGHT STAND!?!" Heimdall yelled suddenly "there is something seriously wrong with you. It didn't go that far!"  
"Ah! So you do remember! I feel so loved." Loki laughed  
Heimdall shook his head and poured two cups of cherry Kool-Aid.  
"I hate you."  
"Love you too!!!"  
"No I mean it Loki. I'm going to kill you."  
"of course you are. Will it be after or before a passionate kiss?"

Another twitch. Loki was having too much fun with this. And just yesterday he was so embarrassed and resentful!  
What happened to that Loki!?!

Heimdall turned around to glare at Loki and then his eyes went wide.  
Loki had a cup of mint ice cream in front of him. How he did it? No clue. But it was there.  
Now what was the trickster plotting?  
-----  
The night before-

Yes, that WAS Loki's body he was being pushed against.  
Yes, that WAS Loki's hand crawling under his shirt.

Yes, that WAS Loki's mouth on his neck.

No, that was NOT Heimdall's imagination.  
No, that was NOT something Heimdall enjoyed...  
No, that was NOT a lie.

Ok, well, maybe it was.

Heimdall was a big fat liar and he was no good at it.

"Loki. I'm going to pretend this isn't happening. Now let go of me so I can go burn off all my skin."  
Loki rolled his eyed and held the watchman tighter.  
"No but seriously…Loki, your hands are cold. Stop it." Heimdall replied somewhat stuttering, yet as calmly as he could.  
He could have sworn he heard Loki laugh as he pinched his stomach. Either way he jumped and spun around.  
"THAT HURT!"

Loki proceeded to let go of Heimdall and roll around on the floor laughing as the watchman glared at him.  
Recalling a similar scene he realized what must have happened.  
"You had ice-cream a little while ago didn't you…"  
Through laughs as he rolled on the floor, "HAHA--YES! AHAHAH-"

-----  
Loki grinned innocently and took a bite of ice cream.  
"I love ice-cream." 

Heimdall twitched and picked up Lokis cup of Kool-Aid.  
"I don't like you…" he mumbled and tossed the cup at him, Kool-Aid and all.  
After making sure Loki was covered with the cherry drink and that the floor was filled with enough shattered pieces of glass to keep Loki busy for a while he left the room.  
Hopefully the after effects of the ice-cream would wear off by the time he was done.  
_Now what was it Yamino told him to do incase it wasn't…  
------  
_Back to Friday night-  
"Heimdall?" Yamino asked as he knocked lightly on the door.  
The violet haired boy bounced away from the round desk in the corner of the room as his computer went onto stand by, he couldn't have Loki's keeper taking note of the 'Fix Loki Files' he had been looking at.   
"What is it?"  
Yamino opened the door a crack and handed Heimdall a slip of paper.  
"just a few warnings about Master Loki, so you know what to steer clear of, while I'm gone." Yamino closed the door and his foot steps were heard heading for the first floor again.  
"Warnings... Loki isn't that destructive is he?" Heimdall murmured to himself as he unfolded the slip.

1. Ice-cream is a no.

Heimdall scoffed. _'Obviously I learned my lesson on Thursday' _  
but he kept reading. There was more for the ice-cream warnings.

- It takes about an hour to start and end. Meaning how he reacts, which usually involve something on his mind at the time.  
- depending on how much ice-cream he has is how far he'll go. So you can maybe give him half a cup and hope for the best. I haven't tried it. I don't suppose you should.

At that point there was a little drawing of E-chan with a sweat drop over its small form.  
Heimdall was forced to do the same.

2. DO NOT LEAVE HIM ALONE IN THE KITCHEN!  
- You do not want to have to answer to 'the friendly bowl'. Don't ask, just don't do it.

3. Television.  
- His favorite television show is that "Cos-play girl's steam bath inferno" I highly recommend you don't let him watch it. Master Loki tends to act up in more ways then not.

4. Lack of sleep.  
- Master Loki must get his sleep. If he doesn't he tends to get delusional and shout out randomly.  
- I never want to see that again. Please make sure he sleeps this weekend!!!

Another strange drawing only this time it was a sobbing E-chan with glasses and a handkerchief.  
Yamino must have been trying to draw a tiny facial expression of his own but it came out looking like a blob  
Heimdall sighed and folded it back up putting it on his table beside his computer.  
"Back to: fix Loki files!' Death by brain freeze…that wont work…stupid ice-cream…"

----

Heimdall sat in the living room with a book in his hands. The spine of the book read "William Shakespeare's Hamlet"  
"I think there is something I've forgotten…" He mumbled to himself as he flipped the page.  
"Humans are insane…utterly insane…" he mumbled as he read on.  
After laughing silently for a moment he looked around the room.  
It was too quiet….  
Loki was up to something…  
Heimdall stood up consciously and leaned over just a bit to look through the kitchen door.  
Relaxing somewhat as he saw the familiar black coat hunched over the broken glass he sighed.   
Closing his eyes as he sat down again the t.v on the wall flashed on.  
"SURPRISE!!! TV!!!"

"WHAT THE!?! YOU WERE IN THE KITCHEN!!!"  
"No that's E-chan!" Loki giggled as he flipped the channels.  
"the pink blob… Didn't that thing go with Yamino?" Heimdall mumbled.

"Ya, but he came back last night. How do you think I got my ice-cream with out leaving the room? Little things love me" Loki joked again.

Suddenly remembering the note Yamino had given him he jumped up alarmed.  
_'it hasn't been an hour yet!'  
_  
"Its time for that show Freya's on… steam bath something…" Loki mumbled as he got to the right channel in time to see Freya hit another girl with a strange blue tube.  
"That cooking show went out of business after the incident with Skuld…" The trickster snapped his fingers and the pink shikigami flew in with Loki's coat.  
"It's cold!" Loki smiled at the pink thing as it plopped down on his head.

Of course Loki would like this show…he was the infamous play boy god of Asgard after all…  
but what did the note say about t.v again?  
" wha-!?" Heimdall jumped as he felt the dark cloth surround him.  
"Heimu must be cold too!" Loki smiled.

Heimdall blinked down at the god who was shorter then him at the moment, having slumped against the couch.  
He sighed and rolled his eye.  
He shut his one red eye and tried to feel around, under the surprisingly large coat, for his book.

"Heimu…remove your hand."  
Heimdall blinked, twitched and yanked his hand back.  
Blushing furiously as he turned away.  
"KAWAII!!!" Loki yelled suddenly.  
Heimdall raised a brow expecting to see some girl on the screen and instead got jumped.  
"KAWAII HEIMU!!!"

_'fucking ice-cream…'_

Heimdall had his back on the couch and Loki was on top again.  
This time though Loki wasn't doing anything too wayward.  
He was just lying on top of the other with his arms wrapped around the watchmans waist and his head in the nook between Heimdalls neck and shoulder.

In fact Heimdall didn't really mind that much. If it weren't for the fact there was still a part of him that despised the god and he was horribly shocked that Loki was YET AGAIN on top of him!

And then….  
"FREAK! LOKI!" Heimdall jumped. Loki's eyes laughed again and he bit Heimdalls bottom lip.  
The watchman jumped again and his hand came up in an attempt to block his mouth from the other but instead he found his hand ungloved and being massaged yet again.

It was quite obvious Loki didn't care about girls anymore. He had no competition at all…  
But then again, what was he competing for?!

He certainly was not competing for Lokis affections.   
Heimdall hated him. In fact every time Loki touched him he felt horrible and hated it.  
_'Liar'_ he mumbled to himself as Loki sucked on His neck.  
His hands were free again and instead of pushing Loki away; he ran one hand through the trickster's hair and the other he used to hold one of Loki's steady, seeing as they were hell bent on drifting lower until the watchman would be forced to kill the other due to violations of personal space.  
Though it was safe to say Heimdalls personal space had all but evaporated along with every mind numbing kiss Loki placed on his lips.

"Loki…" Heimdall muttered, annoyance ringing off of his voice.  
The watchman was loosing it, loosing his mind with every little touch.  
If Loki didn't get off of him soon Heimdall would be forced to either hurt the god or do something his child body was not capable of and something he had been dreading from the beginning.

Loki said nothing but smiled and undid a few of the top buttons on Heimdalls shirt.

Heimdall blinked. Twice…  
he put a hand on Loki's forehead and shoved him off.  
He blinked again and looked at the ground as he buttoned his shirt and listened as Loki was somewhat in shock too.

"who is that…"  
the T.v flashed to a black screen and a females voice giggled silently.  
"Oh this is wonderful! I'll be in touch!" the screen flashed again and shut off.

"how long was she there?"  
"no clue…"  
"Loki…"  
"yes?" Loki answered swinging his legs as he sat on the couch, another childish antic he had picked up from humans.  
"If you ever do that again, intoxicated or not I will destroy you." Heimdall glanced around for his book as arms draped around his shoulders again.

"ACK!"  
"Heimu is a Meanie!" Loki pouted kissing the watchmans neck again. Heimdall twitched.

"LOKI-KUN! YOUR BEAUTIFUL ASSISTANT IS HERE!!!"

_'fucking Mayura!'_  
Loki bounced off of him instantly and dropped to the floor looking around the couch as if he was expecting a monster to come out of no where and attack.  
Loki was getting much too childish…

"Kazumi is still here?" Mayura asked as she dropped her school bag on the floor.

"Yes Mayura, Kazumi is still here" Loki mumbled as he stood up, apparently finding his game boring, fully composed as he fussed over his ribbon now dressed in his usual black coat.

Sighing as he found his book had been thrown onto the floor he picked it up and started for the stairs.  
"you guys can get to work on what ever it is you guys work on while I finish my book. By the way Mayura…don't let him into the kitchen." With that Heimdall walked upstairs and into his room.

_'Tomorrow is the play…wonderful… Girls are creepy though…I wonder if that was Janet…I wouldn't put it past her.'_

_-----  
_The plot bunny's sisters attacked me again. Blame them for all the**_ funky_** scenes in this chapter!!!  
Anyway the T.v thing came up last minute but now I have ideas for the next chapter!  
Off to go write it!   
Read and review!!!


	11. Hel hath no fury, she's just funny

"I refuse to come out. You can't make me."  
"But you look so cute Heimu!!!" Miya giggled as she pushed a lock of purple hair out of his face. 

Janet walked into the dressing room followed by the new girl in class.  
They said her name was Kimberly but Janet and Miya called her Kara.  
"oh he is adorable" Kara laughed as she leaned against the wall  
_'glad I got him first'_ she thought to herself with a small laugh.  
Miya turned to glare at her when she suddenly realized Heimdall had run off and was no where in sight.

"Damn it…!" Miya mumbled as she looked around her room.  
"Hey Kara…where is Keiko?" Janet asked, peeking behind the couch.  
"Oh her… Well uhm…"

----

"It was your fault wasn't it…" Keiko mumbled as she curled up on her bed.  
Kara sat at the foot of her bed; slightly see through because she had reverted to her true form to explain it to Keiko what had happened to her, as was her punishment set by Gahou and Kaeldra.

Kara nodded slowly.  
"Though, if I may, it wasn't all-"  
Kara stood up. Though she was a human Kara was still alarmed and jumped off of the bed.  
The girl was horrifyingly strong spirited for a human. The siren had known since she first possessed her.  
It was pretty clear Keiko was about as magical as a rock. Yet she still seemed to glow in her anger.

"You're the reason my mom is in the hospital…you're the reason Loki hates me…you- you-… Did you…" she was seething. Purely seething, Kara was forced to step back, blinking slowly as the girl reached for a picture frame on her desk.

"ok, that-that wasn't-"  
Kara winced as a piece of glass flew by her face as the picture frame crashed to the ground.

"Entirely your fault…I had night mares for months…we were forced to leave Kyoto…all because of you-" Keiko hung her head as she spoke, stuttering in frustration.  
"It's my job Keiko!"  
"YOUR JOB!?! YOU- Y- your **trying** to get me upset aren't you!" This time Keiko's hand reached for a glass figurine and more glass shattered to the ground beside Kara.

"I think it's a little- little late for that" Kara mumbled attempting to dodge the flying glass.  
"I could have handled it on my own." She was near tears now. The siren sighed and took a step towards her.   
"But-"  
"You killed him. Was that purposefully?"  
"Ye-yes but-"  
Keiko's hand reached for another figurine.  
_'God this girls room is a death trap…are those swords on her wall? Oh no…she's tossing another one…'_  
expecting something to fly towards her she flinched as the human spoke again.  
"Forget it."  
"What…?"  
"Forget it. Get out of my sight."  
"But…?"  
**_"Get out."_**  
----  
Kara mumbled out the story through closed eyes and blinked as she finished realizing she couldn't sense the others.  
"wait… MEANIES!!!" she yelled at the empty room"  
----  
"Heimu!!! You're gonna mess up your hair!!!" Janet yelled as she circled the room. Miya stood in the center glancing around.  
The atmosphere in the room turned cold and Miya shut her eyes sighing.  
"He's not here. Come on"  
----  
"LOKI!"  
Said trickster god tripped and fell off of the stage.  
"Yes…Freya?" Loki asked with a slight smile. She had been pestering him since he met her at the corner of his house.  
"You are spending too much time with Heim! I'm your wife! You should be spending time with me!" the blond replied, hands on her hips as if to prove a point.  
_'I miss Reiya…'_ he thought and sweat dropped. Knowing if he tried to argue with the goddess of love it would just get her more upset. So he settled for nodding pathetically.  
"Good! So you agree! Come on Loki. Let's forget the play. Let's go out instead" she smiled hopefully as she grabbed his hand and started for the door.   
Sighing as he held his ground Loki mumbled her name and she froze.

"Freya…"  
she looked frail and scared compared to how regularly stubborn and head strong she was.   
"Loki…Fine. But know this. I won't lose with out a fight"   
Freya closed her eyes as her hair turned brown and she returned to her sealed form of the blushing and stuttering heiress.   
"Ano…Loki-sama, are you…" Reiya shook her head and ran out of the room, nearly walking into the other Vanir.  
"Mine Dearest little sister!!!" he cried and leaned on the stage.   
"Freyrs eyes have deceived him yet again! But no more then a human girl! No where near as beautiful as mine beloved sister! Oh! Loki! What have thou done to mine roommate now? He yells of Death and you, and is dressed in feminine attire." Freyr mumbled frustrated.   
A moment later a collar snapped shut around his neck.  
"My head-whacker, Freyr, please?" Janet said with a small smile.  
Freyr rolled his eyes.  
"It is a Mallet dear uneducated human."  
"MY HEAD WHACKER PLEASE" Janet growled as the color seemed to tighter, as Freyrs voice came in a choked out reply.  
"ve-very w-ell" he reached into his cape somewhat painfully and retrieved the mallet he had chased Loki home with.  
He handed it to her and the color clicked open.  
"Call me a human will ya…I'll show you…fucking idiot….MIYA! WHERES MY YOYO!"  
"NO! No yoyos for you!" Miya replied as she walked towards the door  
"Miya" Janet squeaked.  
"No! Your revenge on the dolt will have to wait. We still have to find Heimu! And besides, that thing is dangerous." Miya mumbled, disappearing around the doorframe.  
"Hidoi!!!" Janet called after her and ran off.

Freyr blinked as he rubbed his neck turning to face Loki who was just sitting there with a sweat drop on his head, practically screaming 'dunce'

"Loki…Freyr fears what the human girl is capable of…"  
"She isn't human" Loki mumbled dully as the stupid expression left and he blinked tiredly.

"But surely, she is like no other human."  
"Freyr. No. I'm serious. She isn't human, she's a valkery. But what were you saying earlier…? Heimdall's running around doing what?" Loki asked tilting his head as Freyr paled.  
"A-a- A VALKERY?!"  
_'I lost him…'_  
"It isn't possible! It can't be! Scary human girl is a valkery!?"

Loki sweat dropped and looked around the room. Everyone was busy doing something… even the siren had found a way to be useful, she was sorting costumes. Or at least she found looking at them interesting.

As he sat himself on the corner of the stage he wondered why Heimdall was 'yelling of death and him'

"He can't possible still be…"  
----  
That morning-

Heimdall was certain there was no ice-cream in the house.

He had locked up the shikigami so that Loki couldn't use it to go get more.  
He had also cut off electricity to every room with a television set, barricaded the kitchen and made sure he didn't make any noise so that Loki slept soundly the night before.

Then why did Loki have him pinned to the wall near the front door?

"I'm sick of excuses." He started, breathing on Heimdalls cheek.  
The watchman shut his eyes; he knew what was coming next. He had lost an eye not his common sense. Which apparently… Loki did seem to have lost.

"I-"Loki began again. Blushing as he stared at the floor.  
"I…"  
Loki let go of the watchmans hands and took a step back.  
"Actions speak louder then words…" he whispered stepping forward again, shoving Heimdall back against the wall, slamming his lips against the others.

Heimdall thought he had been ready for that. But obviously he wasn't as he was forced to open his mouth again while the trickster begged for entrance.

They parted slowly and Heimdall said nothing.  
Loki was no different as he picked up both of their discarded bags; handing the messenger bag to its owner he started out the door.

Heimdalls face was red but he shut his eyes defiantly and walked past the trickster.  
_'Cute'_ Loki though, letting Heimdall hear him.  
Heimdall cringed and ran.  
----  
School-

"Heimdall…" arms draped around his neck as pink hair flew into view.  
Heimdall froze.  
He had hidden under the stairs intending to climb his tree until he thought it safe to run home but unfortunately he was stopped by Miss Death herself.

Hel giggled in his ear and let go of his neck, smiling through closed green eyes as she curled her hair in her fingers.  
"If I were you Heimdall, I'd be rehearsing. You don't know just who will show up…" it was obvious Hel was playing the villain again; her theatrical skills were getting better though.

She giggled and leaned in so her face was an inch from Heimdalls.

"Here's a present for father" after placing a quick kiss on the watchmans lips she disappeared with another laugh.  
Heimdall blinked.  
What was that for?!  
Well it was no shocker who she took after…-.-  
He sighed and stood up, only to fall down again as the wind picked up and knocked the unsuspecting watchman off his balance.

"I'll be in touch!"

Eyes going wide as he choked on the words.   
"It was her…she was the one…who saw-"he blinked and tried to compose him self, instead settling on ranting as he kicked the wall.

"fucking Loki! And his daughter! Little miss death. 'Daddy can I have a scythe' 'sure!' 'Daddy can I kill people' 'absolutely!' 'Daddy can I bother the watchman?' 'Sure! I do it all the time!" FUCK YOU LOKI! FUCK YOU HEL! BOTH OF YOU CAN DIE! _BUT I FORGOT_! LOKI'S DAUGHTER **IS** DEATH! FUCKING LOOP HOLES!!!" Heimdall yelled slamming his head on the wall.

"SUGOI! We found Juliet!"  
"why me?"  
----

"Juliet has been found!!! Dress rehearsal! YAY!!!" Janet pronounced loudly as she entered the room with Heimdall on a leash  
"He was hiding under the stairs cursing about you Loki….must have been a lovers quarrel" Janet proclaimed dramatically clasping her hands together.  
Unaware of the fact that both boys cringed and blushed.  
Heimdall, of course ran off to his dressing room before anyone noticed.

Miya came in shortly afterwards mumbling something about yoyos morphing into secret flying curved daggers.

Loki sweat dropped and poked his dark blue overcoat.  
"this clothing is so weird!"  
'says the one who runs around in things that look like dresses.'  
'My coat rocks back off!' Loki sighed, talking to himself.  
Heimdall hadn't said anything to him since that morning and Loki was too used to their private conversations.  
But could he blame Heimdall?  
No, what he had done that morning was sudden and somewhat selfish.  
He put both of them on the spot.  
One of those 'take it or leave it' deals.

----

"Where is the co-director? And where is Rosaline? God damn it! Where is everyone today!?!" Janet yelled angrily through her mega phone.   
"we can't have a play with out any people! Where is everybody!?!"  
Miya sighed and consulted a clip board in her hands.  
"that man, that Vanir god disappeared while Rosaline is absent today. What about an understudy?" She answered, seemingly professionally.

Janet fell off of her high director's chair and sweat dropped.  
"understudy!? I never thought about that…"

Miya blinked, put down her clip board, walked over to her fallen comrade, and whacked her over the head.  
"YOU DIMWIT! HOW COULD YOU NOT THINK ABOUT AN UNDERSTUDY!?!" she yelled, standing over her friend.

"Hidoi!!! You know I'm not very bright when it comes to tactics!"  
"This isn't a tactic! It's common sense!!!"

A chuckle interrupted their ranting as they turned to the short haired brunet sitting on the counter behind them.  
"What's so funny Kara?!" Miya growled, the brunet shook her head.  
"Typical Kaeldra… such a scatterbrain... I missed this!" the girl laughed again.  
"You're mean too! You're all meanies!!!" Janet yelled, practically throwing a tantrum.

"and you my friend are a child."  
"You know what…" Janet smiled as she stood up and pushed her glasses up. Every time she did that Miya twitched knowing something bad was going to follow.

"You can play Rosaline. How does that sound?"  
Miya choked and Kara blinked.   
"excuse me!?! Freya would play a better Rosaline!" Miya coughed out, though she wasn't fully aware the brunet standing in the hallway outside was said goddess, she decided to use her to prove a point.  
"But Freya isn't here now is she?" Janet laughed. Kara said nothing and blinked again.  
"she won't fit in the costume!"  
"well we don't know about that."  
"She's smaller than Keiko, and the dress was almost too big for her!"  
"Excuse me!?!" Kara spoke up suddenly. "Smaller! How?!"

"oh calm down Kara I'm not belittling you." Miya mumbled waving her hand as if to flick away the comment.

"Oh yes you are! I KNOW you! You would never give up a chance to mock me!"  
"True. But now is not the time. Kara. You are too small! You want me to say it?! Fine! You have NOTHING here" Miya then proceeded to put her hand on her chest.

Janet coughed as did a few other bystanders.

For a moment there was an awkward silence and then Kara ran off to the costume rack and picked up the Rosaline costume.  
"I'll do it!" she yelled and ran off to the girl's dressing room.  
Miya sighed and picked up her clip board again. "we don't need a co director do we?" she said as she checked off the name 'Rosaline'

"Nicely done. And no, I don't suppose we do. You make a fine one anyway." Janet laughed  
-----

lying on the couch, circlet in hair; issues in mind, Heimdall sighed to him self and reflected on the many things that have happened since that stupid play started.  
He had been called girlish many times. Mainly by Freyr but still, it wasn't something new to him.  
But being called pretty made him twitch.   
Being called cute by Loki just…  
made him feel…odd.

And it was said by Loki after yet another kiss the trickster stole from him.

Was he being sincere? Was the trickster seriously thinking about…?

Heimdall shuddered; he couldn't possibly be suggesting a relationship! After all the trouble Loki caused him! It wasn't possible!

Yet why did he keep thinking of the effects concerning the word 'yes'

He shook his head and looked out the window.  
"No. Absolutely not…! Maybe…? NO!"   
_'I'm going mad. That's the only explanation. I have to stop talking to myself'_  
and as if on cue someone knocked on his door.  
"…Heimdall?"  
Heimdall blushed at the familiar voice and looked around for a pillow to suffocate him self with.   
_'Maybe that was what Hel did to me! 'A present for father' she wants me to like him! Of course, that's it!'_  
Loki's voice answered again.  
"Heimdall, they are starting to rehearse…" Loki knew there was obviously still something bothering the watchman and it was probably him.  
"Heimdall…?" Loki asked uncertainly.

"…" Heimdall said nothing. He was afraid his voice would betray him.

Loki sighed and got up from leaning on the door.  
"Alright" with that the trickster walked off to the stage.

-----.  
"Alas, poor Romeo. Poor, poor love stricken Romeo. I love you not and so leave you to suffer the wounds of a broken heart." Kara mumbled with a dignified wave of her hand as she walked off the stage.

The stage was silent and Loki stood there staring off into space.  
Janet coughed and flipped on her microphone.  
"WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING!!!" Janet yelled causing the people standing beside her to fall.

Loki blinked and shook his head. "Huh?"  
"YOU!!! You can't be this air headed can you!?! No! I won't believe it!" Janet sighed dramatically bringing her palm to her face as she looked down in woe.

"I'm just a little…out of it…" Loki mumbled looking around.  
Heimdall still didn't come out…

"I'll be right back... Mercutio and Benvolio…" Loki started looking at two boys who were playing with plastic swords.  
"How about you guys practice the scene where you find Tibalt's letter…?" Loki mumbled as he walked off.

"but that scene isn't- LOKI!" Janet sighed as Loki disappeared around the door frame.

-----

"I feel sick…Was that what she did? I don't see how that would benefit Loki…" Heimdall mumbled as he had his head down beside the vanity mirror.  
He sighed and looked at his reflection, his face was still red.

Maybe that's what Hel did.  
If Loki found him cute like that…

a tap on the window disturbed his thoughts as he fought through the layered Victorian garment and walked around the half wall to look through the window.

"Kya!" he smiled to himself.  
It was a bird, much like his falcon only a bit smaller.  
"Sugoi!" he whispered playfully as he opened the window.  
The bird fluttered in and perched on his shoulder. It sang softly and Heimdall smiled again.

The birds always brought out the best in him.

The bird cooed and ruffled its feathers.   
It seemed bored.  
Heimdall blinked as the bird seemed to grin. Or at least its eyes did.

Come to think of it…its eyes were an odd green color…  
almost like…

Heimdall shook his head.  
Not possible. Loki wouldn't even TRY anything like that… would he?

"Loki…?"

The bird seemed to choke and Heimdalls eyes went wide.  
"LOKI!?!" Heimdall yelled disbelievingly.

The bird turned away in guilt and flew over to a bookshelf.  
_'Don't hit the birdie. Birdie did nothing.'_

Heimdall twitched and picked up a fairly large paper weight.  
He aimed and brought back his hand, ready to pummel the bird, but instead he sighed and dropped it onto the floor.

The bird smiled and bounced off the bookshelf. A moment later the god stood in its place, dusting off a grass stained blue overcoat.  
"well now it looks like it's supposed to. Shit." Loki mumbled to himself.  
Heimdall glared at him and sat down at the vanity table again to watch the trickster with out actually looking at him.   
"…"

Loki looked at him, eyes filled with sadness as he realized Heimdall still wasn't talking to him.

"You know…They are rehearsing outside. And you are one of the main characters we can't rehearse without you."

Heimdall said nothing and continued staring into the mirror.

The emerald eyed boy sighed and walked over to him.  
Sitting on the corner of the table he leaned over a bit so Heimdall was forced to look at him.

One glance into those bright, hopeful green eyes caused Heimdalls face to burn red as a girl laughed in his head.

'_Adorable don't you agree? Both of you… I think its time to give daddy his present.'_

Heimdall jumped up suddenly closing his eyes as he put his hands on his throat and coughed.

Loki, alarmed, stood up and leaned over him.  
"Heimdall are you ok? Heimdall?"  
Heimdall coughed again, his legs gave out beneath him and his dress crumbled along with his knees as he landed on the floor.

"Heimdall?!"

Loki was on the floor beside him, an arm wrapped around his shoulders trying to keep him from eating tile.

He sounded like he was choking, and he was coughing out water as if he was drowning.

"Heimdall! Snap out of it!!!" Heimdall stopped almost instantly, breathing heavily as he opened his eyes.

"…Loki…" Heimdall muttered

Loki sighed in relief and smiled at the watchman.  
"…Heimu…"

The violet haired boy blinked and turned around, still wrapped in Loki's arm.   
Placing his hands on the trickster's chest he applied a little pressure and forced Loki onto the ground.

"What are you-"  
However the trickster was cut off, when Heimdalls face came down to meet his.  
Loki blushed and stared up into the watchman's crimson eyes. Heimdall smiled at him.  
"Cute…" he whispered putting a hand under Loki's bangs, pushing them away from his face.  
Loki blinked in shock; trying to lean his head back to give him self some breathing room but only ended up bringing his face closer to the watchman's.

"Heim-Heimdall…?"  
Heimdall smiled again leaning his lips closer to Loki's  
Loki felt them, barely a millimeter away. Heimdall was teasing.

A moment later, Heimdall had worked his way into a deep kiss with the trickster.

It was said the watchman of Bifrost didn't need sleep.  
Well it was apparent to Loki he didn't need to breath either.  
He didn't want to push the watchman away. Nor did he want to let go of the moment.

But he couldn't help thinking there was something off.

Heimdall noticing the gods discomfort got up and opened his eye.

It was clouded and slightly purple and Heimdall seemed alarmed, horrified, and at the same time dull and emotionless.  
Loki stood up and leaned over him.   
"Heimdall…"

Heimdall jumped, glared at the trickster, and stomped over to the window.  
"Get out."  
Loki raised a brow skeptically and stared at him.  
"I said 'Get out' or are you just as stupid as those other giants?"  
Loki took a step closer.  
Talk about mood swings…what just happened?

"Get out! You disgusting excuse for a god."   
Loki blinked and walked over to the window.  
_'This is fucked up. I'm gonna fix this.'_

------  
When Loki returned to the drama room Heimdall was sitting on the edge of the stage starring blankly at nothing through a lavender eye.

He was bothered by something…  
but what was more important was what changed his eye color!

Loki couldn't try anything; there were too many humans around.  
The boy playing Tibalt was on the stage hunting through town for Romeo as Janet was most likely doing out in the halls as she was no where in sight.  
Miya sighed and turned to face the trickster  
"Welcome back Loki." she smiled lightly as Kara came out from behind the curtains and sat next to Heimdall

"Sugoi! Heimdall! God of schemes how does life in the human realm work for you?"  
Heimdall looked at her and smiled.  
So of course Loki was paying more attention to them than to Miya.  
_'Sure he smiles at her while he calls me disgusting… what the hell is wrong with him!'_

"Kimberly…? Was it? What is your real name?" Heimdall asked, his voice a little lighter than usual as Kara coughed.

"My name is Kara." She said bowing her head slightly.  
Heimdall shut his eyes and dully raised a hand.  
"A siren… hm…?"  
Kara nodded.  
She didn't know why she was answering his questions.  
She just was.   
But then…there was something off about him that nagged at the back of her mind.

There was something wrong and she needed to know!  
"You aren't just down here for Loki are you?" Heimdall asked tilting his head thoughtfully. One lavender eye darkened as he spoke.

Kara, oblivious to this, blinked. It seemed Heimdall's deductive skills had gotten better. But that also meant his memory returned….she could have sworn she locked his memories away for good. It wasn't possible for her to have messed up.  
Wait…Maybe Heimdall had just jumped the gun a little. Maybe he just thought she was an assassin sent from Asgard.   
"Iie." She mumbled slowly  
Heimdall smiled and leaned towards her a bit, that one eye continuously getting darker.  
"That's good. Loki always gets what he wants. I suppose the gods have finally decreed it my turn."  
"Your turn… for what…?" Kara asked, intrigued.  
"To get what I want…"

Kara blinked again and Loki looked around for a hammer.  
He was going to beat both of their heads in.  
which one was first? Where is that hammer!  
Maybe he was just hallucinating. Of course!  
Heimdall wouldn't…  
he couldn't…  
no…not possible. Heimdall wouldn't do anything like that. Yes, Loki was hallucinating.  
"BAH KILL IT!!!"

Most kids were too busy to notice any of these events as they were watching Tibalt run across the stage yell random threats that had been aimed at Loki before.  
Janet had obviously had fun with the script but Loki wasn't paying attention to that.  
He was going to kill a siren.  
If Miya just let go of him!!!

-----

"KYA!!! NO!!!" Janet yelled as Miya explained why she had tied Loki to a chair and why Kara was blushing and twiddling her fingers like a loon.

"You! You got in the way again!!!" Janet yelled dramatically slamming her small child fists onto the stage.

"It wasn't my fault! I only told him my name!!!" Kara tried, defending herself the best she could. "Uhm…what's with her?" Kara asked suddenly pointing at Miya who was in a dark corner, surrounded by doom lines, poking mushrooms.  
"Not fair…not fair…not fair…Kara always has good luck…I'm the goddess…and what do I get? I get to watch…it's not fair….DAISUKI HEIMDALL-SAMA!!!"

Oo

Janet gawked and Kara choked.   
They were behind the stage because one of the back drops fell down and had taken the chance to start a discussion.

"Uhm…" Miya coughed.  
The valkery shook her head.  
"Never mind that, Kara stay as far away from Heimu as possible…you too Miya!" Kara nodded and Miyas voice went up in a small wail.  
Loki coughed and poked his head out from behind a curtain.  
"Tell me…the fabric messed with my hearing…"  
Miya blinked and ran off the stage, running towards the first door she found. Once inside she sighed closed her eyes and leaned against it.

It was a girl's dressing room so Loki wasn't allowed in there.  
_'How did he get loose! Bah! Duh! He's a god!'  
_  
Someone coughed behind her  
_'KYA!!!'_  
she snapped her eyes open and sighed slowly. She blushed and shook her head.

"Hello Miya." Heimdall smiled at her and she twitched.

'_Yup…he kissed Kara. There must be something wrong with him'_  
her thoughts trailed off as Heimdall walked over to the window.

"I don't like when people lie to me…" He mumbled.

Miya coughed.

"Where are you going with that…?"  
Heimdall turned around and smiled at her again.

"Miya…tell me the truth…who are you?"  
Did Heimdall suddenly become sharp over the weekend?  
Did Loki tell him?  
Either way she blinked and looked down.  
"My name is Gahou, my lord, daughter of Idun and Bragi."  
Heimdall blinked and closed his eyes.

"Really…? What's with the formalities then?"  
Miya sighed, "A son of the king. You should be treated with respect when addressed."

Heimdall shrugged "that hasn't stopped anyone before. Have a seat Gahou. You don't really intend to stand there all day do you?"  
Miya glanced around the room. It was safe right?  
She sat down smiling timidly as Heimdall turned a glare towards the door.

"What?"  
"Nothing…Miya…I heard something…Odd as I walked in here…'Daisuki Heimdall?' that was you… right…?"  
"Ya- I mean! No! Of course not! I'm not out spoken like that! I don't- and- well-"Miya blushed and went on trying to plead her case, failing miserably.

He seemed interested and bored at the same time. How was that even possible?!

His eyes grew a dark shade as he listened, causing Miya to rant on longer as she wondered about this sudden transformation.  
Eventually Miya stopped to take a breath and was then forced to hold it again.   
-----.  
"KYA!!!" Janet fell out of her chair, Kara cringed and Loki was forced back from the door he was leaning on.  
Miya ran out a moment later red faced and frantic as she fled the drama room.  
It suddenly dawned on the others what had transpired in that room and the girls ran off after Miya.  
In the meantime Loki went off to find something flammable.  
------  
_'He's mine! Mine, mine, mine!!! What the hell does he think he's doing?' _Loki thought to himself as he burned up an old prop…it looked like an old stool but the top was missing and one leg was broken in half.  
Deciding no one would miss it he started a fire on one of the legs and tossed little pieced of the rest of it onto the flames to watch it burn.  
No one dared come near him until purple hair darted passed him nearly knocking Loki into the flames.  
He wasn't used to being burned but he felt the heat and his face started to hut a bit.  
It was Heimdall.

'_This isn't right Heimdall is going around flirting with every girl he sees yet he's out to kill me! What the hell is this!?!'  
'One L...'_  
Loki froze.  
Where did that come from?! Loki glanced around the room.  
'Hel!?"  
No answer.  
Loki sighed in relief, catching a glance from the god who detested him. He frowned, got up and walked over to the stage.  
With out Janet breathing down everyone's throats no one wanted to practice and so deserted the stage.

'_Speak of the devil'_

Janet walked in glaring daggers at everyone who looked at her and sighed when she found Loki.

"We were right. Miya is running around the school demanding to know if she is awake or not."  
Loki cursed under his breath and Janet glared at him.   
"Leave her alone! It wasn't her fault! You need to talk to your playboy boyfriend over there!" she growled pointing to the watchman who was now talking to 'the nurse' who's real name was Mary.  
She was speaking back animatedly and Heimdall seemed to be listening intently through a dark purple eye as she went on about how lucky he was to have a leading role and how she dreamed of playing Elphaba in the musical Wicked.  
He then mumbled something that caused her to jump and blush.  
It seemed Janet was as fed up as the trickster was and she soon came between the two as Mary reached out a hand to place on Heimdall's shoulder.

"BACK OFF BITCH" Janet yelled suddenly.  
Both of them jumped and Mary ran off.

Heimdall sighed.  
"I would have gotten to you eventually"  
it was hard to tell if Janet's face was red out of anger or embarrassment.  
"EXCUSE ME-"  
Janet's eyes went wide and Loki reached around for a knife that was placed on the table behind him, god knows why it was there. The only thing that was certain was that the valkery was in danger.

"Ja Ne" Heimdall mumbled and walked off as Janet sat there gawking.

"Heimdall…you may be pretty…but you die today." Hammer in hand she walked after him like a cat. In fact it was like a strange interpretation of Elmer Fud. Was it fud? Or thud? Anyway she could have been muttering 'I'm hunting watchman' and she would have sealed the deal. Bugs bunny would never be more horrified though.

Kara walked in sighing and noticed Janet wielding a hammer and Loki wielding a knife.  
Sweat drop.

-----  
"DISPOSE OF THE WATCHMAN!" Janet growled

Loki just stared menacingly at every girl there.

Kara sighed. She had them both tied to a chair and several bruises on her arms.

Heimdall walked by, raised a brow, and walked off as Janet knocked over her chair and attempted to crawl after him chair and all.  
Kara glared at her as Loki untied himself and stood up.  
A moment later another girl 'meeped' and ran off.

"That's… IT!"  
Loki stomped off coming to a smiling Heimdall. A few kids ran off noticing the god's fury but several others stared on, sure something was going to happen that would serve their curiosity.

Loki, blinded by rage, didn't see any of the others as he grabbed Heimdalls arm, spinning him around and pinning him to the wall.  
"Un hand me false god." Heimdall growled  
Loki shut his eyes and took a breath.  
"Heimdall…"  
"Don't say my name. You don't deserve to."  
Yes. There was something wrong with him. Loki knew it. His eye flashed red for a moment and Loki thought he saw something close to sorrow in his eyes but that was soon replaced with the dark purple color and the glare.

"Let me go."  
Loki looked up at him, green eyes flashing in the sudden light. He shut his eyes again and pressed a kiss against the watchmans lips.  
He heard the many gasps of other students but he didn't care anymore.

Heimdall blinked, the purple disappeared from his eyes as he seemed to melt in Loki's arms.

They both heard Kara and Janet squeal in the back ground but neither looked up.

Loki gasped as Heimdall opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck.

More gasps as Miya returned to the room. She stared at them and pulled out her phone trying to snap a good picture for her wallpaper.

The watchman pushed him up against a table behind them and broke the kiss.  
"Actions speak louder then words right?"  
Heimdall grinned as he pushed against Loki's nose with his own.

Loki blinked, noting the sincerity in Heimdalls face and sole crimson eye.

This felt right.

Now if only those humans weren't still gawking at them.  
Oh screw it.  
Loki kissed him again this time longer and Miya got her picture.   
-----

It appears the play will have to go in the next chapter. Sorry about that! –Sweat drop-  
anyway. This was the longest chapter so far!  
And it took me freaking forever. I know!  
But look at it this way.  
It's not over yet! ;

Read and Review please!


	12. Spies, past references, and silver hair

"Did you see what happened this morning?"  
"The play must have gotten to them…"  
"that was so…" –dies-  
-sweat drop-"baka! Get up! People are starring!"  
-----

Heimdall, having reverted back to normal, was much more timid then earlier, especially now that so many people kept watching him.  
Miya seemed to have forgotten the fact she did indeed have a crush on the watchman and spent the entire class fan-girl-ing with Kara who seemed to have last her mind at the same time.  
Janet was in a quieter mood, deciding to play with her yoyo in the corner of the room. It wasn't the one Miya had taken from her though.  
This new one read  
"I less than three Shounen Ai."

Most of the students were still chattering along with they're friends about what they had witnessed in drama, while the teacher stood at her desk looking around in dismay.

"there is something wrong with my class…" she muttered rolling her eyes and smiling pathetically.  
What intrigued her most however were the two boys in the back of her room.  
The ginger haired one whispered something in the others ear causing the other to blush and slam his head onto the table.

She heard a slight curse come from her regular problem child and dismissed it as she attempted to take control of her class.

There was yet another new student in her class while the earlier seemed absent.  
Taking note of that she turned to face Kimberly as the papers read, and sighed.

The girl had made friends already, and she seemed to be loud and temper mental. Judging by the fact she had just smacked one of her good students over the head for accidentally hitting her with her yoyo, and Janet, nor Janet's best friend Miya, got mad at her. Instead they laughed while she made a face and retreated back to gawking at the two boys in the other corner.

Miss Himewa sighed and glanced around the room. Though Kazumi seemed reluctant to display any real joy it was visible in his eyes while his companion was nearly giddy poking him with a pencil.  
And then it occurred to her that in fact the 3 girls in the corner were not the only ones facing the boys but it seemed every other female there had reduced themselves to staring at the others with slight squeals of excitement.  
she could have sworn she heard Heimdall mutter  
"fucking shounen ai fan girls"

Blink.  
"There is something wrong with my class…"  
-----  
The play would start in 4th period, end by 5th, and while everyone else would be in class the cast of the play were to have a party in the drama room until the end of the day.

"three hours…" Heimdall muttered, seated in his tree.  
He was skipping office aid again and again no one suspected the boy in the tree.  
Scratch that.  
One person did.

"Heimu…!" Loki laughed from a branch below.  
Heimdall nearly choked and rolled his eyes.  
"Reiya is going to get mad at you. Go to class Loki."

The trickster shook his head.  
"She'll understand. Anyway, drama was fun, don't you agree?" Heimdall cringed, a small blush creeping onto his face.  
"That wasn't my fault and you know it!"  
"What about the last part then?" Loki grinned.  
The watchman twitched and turned away, his face darkening in shade.  
_'Kawaii'_ Loki smiled appearing beside the other. Another twitch and Loki laughed.  
"Calm down Heimu, I won't hold it against you-"

"Well you started it!" Heimdall began again shaking his head as if that would make him less flustered.

"there were two of us I believe…" Loki smiled slyly as Heimdall turned around again to face him.  
They locked eyes for a moment and Heimdall noticed the expression on Loki's face.  
A moment later Loki placed a kiss lightly on the others cheek …  
------  
"Grrr…where are they!?!" Janet muttered as she peered through black spy like binoculars.  
Miya and Kara were sitting next to her on the roof of the school building looking into the halls searching for the two child gods.

Miya and Janet had cut P.E. while Kara had gotten lost on the way to library aid and given up, deciding it would be more interesting with her friends anyways.

Janet glanced into the tree below them and gapped.  
"Found them! Camera, Miya!"

Miya reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out a small spy like camera.  
"you guys are freaks…" Kara muttered as Miya dropped the camera into the tree.

"Nano-c-v1" Miya smiled as she walked over to something beside them covered in a tan sheet.  
She pulled off the covering, revealing a regular screen and a game controller.

"the controller is to move the camera and the screen is to see what its seeing! Isn't that cool?" Janet laughed walking over to it as the pictures began to form on the screen.  
The camera had landed perfectly and they could easily see the expression on both gods faces.  
"there is no sound Janet! Where's the mic?" Miya asked as Janet got up and dropped a small black microphone into the tree as well.  
"there we go!"  
As Janet returned to her seat before the screen she started humming.  
"dododo-tatatatata-dododo-tatatatata"

Miya and Kara raised a brow.  
"what are you doing?"  
"Theme music!"

-sweat drop-  
the sound came out slightly muffled as the mic had not landed in the best spot possible, but it was good enough for the stalkers.

**"there were two of us I believe…"**

Oo  
------  
"KYA!!!" "BAKA URUSEI!!!" "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!"  
Loki pulled back and looked around.  
"what the…" eyes narrowing as he came across a small black camera placed on a branch in plain site.  
"I'll kill them." Heimdall mumbled to him self.

------.  
"Great!" Kara growled out.  
"Janet! You dimwit!!! We've been caught!!!" Miya yelled again.  
Janet whined and hung her head. "Gomen…."  
"shit…." Kara's eyes went wide as she pointed to the screen.  
There was the tree…  
and no one in it.

OO  
------  
Loki cursed under his breath and Heimdall rolled his eyes.  
Where are the little buggers…?

After a sharp turn around a corner Heimdall fell flat onto the ground as did the person he walked into.

"Itai…" Loki and Heimu blinked.  
"oh…" the girl mumbled, pushing black locks of hair away from her face.  
Keiko sighed and stood up.

"oh hi guys…I'm not feeling very well and that's why I came late…there is a new guy in class 4D. No one in the class volunteered to show him around so I'm the lucky one that gets to. See you later guys!" she said with a slight smile as she started off past the gods.

The boys blinked slightly as she went into the room near by.  
Suddenly forgetting why they had left their safe hold they decided to wait for her and help her out if she wasn't feeling well.

"do you think she knows about Kara?" Heimdall muttered. Loki sighed and stretched his arms.

"Probably." That's right…Loki never did get around to explaining what had happened in the park.

Heimdall shrugged as Keiko emerged from the room again.  
"come on…" she mumbled softly into the room.  
They boy that followed seemed less than pleased.  
He also stood out just as much as Heimdall did, he also had half his face covered, only the opposite way Heimdall did.  
His hair was a silvery grey and ran a little past his shoulders. While his eyes where a similar marble like color, or at least the one that was visible.  
He had pale skin, like he hadn't been out in the light for years and he still managed to look healthy.  
He was also fairly tall, easily towering over Keiko and about 3 inches taller than Loki.

There was something nostalgic about him…and both gods felt it.

Keiko smiled lightly at him and started back.   
He rolled his eyes and followed after.

"oh... You guys are still here? Don't you have class?" Keiko asked thoughtfully as she noticed the other two leaning against the wall.

"technically I'm with you so this could be counted as class" Heimdall murmured while Loki shrugged.  
"My first offence, don't turn me in!" he pleaded dramatically and laughed.  
Heimdall rolled his eye in a manner similar to the boys and turned his head.

"So…! Where do we go first?" Loki smiled.

"I was thinking we start at the office and then spread out from there." she replied.  
"oh!" turning back to the boy behind her she bowed her head.  
"I'm sorry! I am Keiko Hitotsureno, and this is Kazumi Higashiyama and Loki…Loki what is your last name?"  
" Lauferyrson" came a boys reply.  
"…and Loki Lauferyrson. This is- wait." Keiko turned around realizing it was her charge that spoke.  
"you already knew Loki?"

The boy rolled his eyes again.  
"what ever... My name is Takumi Kawazoe" he sighed, tossing his hair up out of his face for a moment. A flash of red under his hair made Heimdall's one eye go wide as he backed into the wall and slid to the floor.

Keiko blinked and Loki was instantly on the floor beside him.

"Heimdall…!" Loki mumbled as the watchman reached for the right side of his face.  
"What's wrong?"   
Heimdall shook his head and shut his eye.  
"Don't worry…its nothing …" Heimdall didn't want to be reminded of what Loki did to him. Especially not now that Loki was his…  
Loki **was** his right?

Loki helped Heimdall to his feet and heard a chuckle from the boy opposite him.  
Glancing at Takumi he saw the boy smile and then his old expression returned.

"What are you laughing at?" Loki growled.

Takumi raised a brow in suspicion and Keiko backed away somewhat alarmed.

"I heard you. Don't try and deny it! Now what were you laughing at?!" Keiko reached out a hand in attempts to sooth the god but was too afraid to make actual contact.

Heimdall leaned against the wall hugging his waist with one hand and cupping his face with the other.

Takumi sighed and waved a hand.  
"Troublesome people…" He mumbled.  
"Answer me." Loki growled again, stronger.

"If you must know, I was laughing because it's funny. That boy's a weakling and that girl is an airhead."  
Keiko blinked and Heimdall shook,  
too occupied with the pain in his face to bother with the insult.

"Kazumi is anything but weak…-"  
"he's the uke right?"

Heimdall blinked, coughed and shook his head.  
"UKE!?!" Loki choked out.  
_'Well kind of…'_ Loki thought to himself a small blush crept onto his features for a moment_  
'excuse me!?'_ Heimdall stared at him skeptically and gawked._  
'it's true'_  
Keiko raised a brow.

"You aren't going to try and deny it… are you?" Takumi shook his head.  
"though I must point out you can do much better than that brat."

The 'brat' in question, regaining his composure, twitched and Loki clenched his fists.

"oh? And why is that?"  
"I'd be a better choice."

Keiko blinked again  
'this makes no sense…what are they talking about?'

"Excuse me?!"  
"you want proof? I'm more then willing to show you I'm more suitable but I think that girl is going to explode if we keep talking." Takumi muttered shrugging in Keiko's direction. She was twiddling her fingers and blushing because she felt stupid, not because she knew what they were talking about.

Loki shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with you!?!"  
"I should be the one asking that question. It's obvious who the one pursuing this relationship is. But I can't seem to find out why…" Takumi shut his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

Heimdall stopped leaning on the wall and let his hand drop to his side as he tapped Keiko on the shoulder.

"I think I heard Janet call you. Try the roof."  
Keiko raised a brow but walked off. "I'll be right back ok? Don't leave!"

"Well now that she's gone I can prove to you my worth right?" a grin played across his face and Loki stepped back.

A slight annoyance was growing inside of the watchman as he watched Takumi take a step closer.

"No thanks…" Loki mumbled a few more steps and he'd be up against the wall.  
"Kazumi if you would you've lost, so you can go now."  
"Stuck up prick!" Loki growled out, another step back.

Heimdall blinked for a moment and after realizing Loki was getting pinned to the wall by the new boy he got up and rapped a clawed hand around the boy's wrist.

"That's far enough."  
Takumi raised his other hand and shrugged.  
"Fine, I'll catch him later then."

Oh how Heimdall wanted to slit his throat.

Loki exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and Takumi turned away with his hands behind his head again.

Heimdall glanced at Loki and smiled slyly.  
_'and you called me the Uke.'_

"I found Janet but she was hiding under the stairs…" Keiko mumbled as she ran around the corner.  
"Oh good! I though you guys would have left me-"

the bell rang and a horde of children ran out of their rooms.

2 hours…

-----

"Are you serious!?" Keiko screamed suddenly in the middle of science.

"yes, I am serious. But apparently you aren't if you are having private conversations with Miya. Now both of you go stand out in the hall until I can address this." the teacher mumbled as he motioned towards the door and continued with his class.

"I can't believe it…" Keiko mumbled blankly as Miya sighed and shook her head.  
"I feel like I should be carrying a bucket of water…" she muttered to herself. Looking up at Keiko she shrugged  
"ya, she enrolled this morning."

"bitch must die."  
"Wha…?" Miya gapped, wondering if she had heard correctly.  
"Nothing!"  
…  
….  
…..  
Keiko shook her head.  
It had already been 10 minutes in the silence with her friend.  
Had the teacher forgotten them?  
'It isn't that hard to forget me…so it's possible but Miya has a very large presence in the room. It would be impossible to forget her.'

Miya looked down sadly for a minute, as the same thoughts ran through her head she slumped to the floor and pulled her knees towards her chest as she rested her head on her arms.

"it appears I've been forgotten again…" she mumbled.

-----  
_It had always been the same. Empty promises… from time to time she'd been left home alone as a child. Nothing too serious… Nothing she could not cope with._

_"We're gonna go say bye to Kaeldra together right?" Gahou asked swinging her legs as she sat on the bench beside her parents._

_Her father was sitting on the ground writing something on a piece of parchment and her mother was carefully tending the plants._

_"yup!" Idun replied with a smile as she picked a ripe apple off of her tree and stuck it into her basket._

_"good..."_

_-  
"you can't leave! Mom and dad aren't here yet!" Gahou muttered as Kaeldra unfolded her wings._

_"Odin wants me gone. If I stay any longer he'll tear off my wings. I managed a bargain to keep them. Come visit me once in a while ok?" Kaeldra started for the sky and stopped in the air waiting for an answer._

_"ya! Of course, Kaeldra!"__Gahou said waving Kara was standing besides her waving as well. _

_-  
"I'm gonna visit Kaeldra today. Kara is taking me" Gahou called from the doorway.  
No one answered her. Her mother was curled up by the fire with her father reading his latest work._

_"Alright. Bye!"_

_-  
"I'm home!" Gahou called entering the house.  
"Kaeldra is having a blast down there. She's chosen the form of a child and she's playing around with everyone else. You should really come see it some time"_

_"Where did you run off to today? I asked you to pass out the apples." Idun growled out slowly from the kitchen._

_"wha-"_

_"Odin was furious. Frig noticed a wrinkle on her forehead and called on the entire pantheon to consult me."_

_"But I told you-"_

_"Go to bed. I have enough to worry about with out you messing things up."_

_Miya shook her head.  
"fine."  
-  
"The human world is exceptionally tranquil. I've decided to live down there. I'm leaving tomorrow." Gahou smiled to her mother who looked disappointed.  
Her father was of course off in some corner writing, blocking off the outside world._

_"we'll see you off." Idun smiled back sadly.  
-  
she waited for hours.   
Heimdall was getting agitated.  
"Aren't you leaving?"_

_"Yes. But my parents said they'd see me off."_

_"Well it looks like they aren't coming…" Heimdall muttered looking around. _

"_I'll go call them. I'll be right back. Don't let anyone over the bridge."_

_A few minutes passed and Heimdall came back shaking his head.  
"Your dad didn't say anything to me. I swear that guy wouldn't notice if Hell froze over…but he did point to a note saying you're mother was talking to Odin."_

_Gahou blinked and sighed.   
"Arigato Heimdall-sama… bye then…" she mumbled and disappeared.  
----_

Keiko shrugged.  
"Class ends in like 5 minutes…lets think about this as 'escaping a scolding' ok?" Keiko laughed somewhat.  
Miya shook her head.  
"I'd rather a scolding…" she stood up as she realized the bell would ring sooner then anticipated.  
"Well I'm going to start for my next class…what about you?"

Keiko nodded and started the opposite direction.  
"ok"  
----

"chorus is nice but I like drama better." Janet mumbled as she played with her yoyo.

Mrs. Kinomiya was busy trying to find a song and had given the class free time.

Kara shook her head.  
"Kaeldra is the future actor, Gahou is the future artist. What am I?"

Janet raised a brow and laughed.  
"You're the future singer you dimwit! You're a siren. It's your best feature anyway."

Kara rolled her eyes and looked up.  
It was almost time for 3rd period to start.  
"I wonder what happened to Heimdall and Loki…they never came after us…"  
-----

"if he so much as touches Loki that boy will die today…" Heimdall growled as their math teacher graded tests in the back of the room.

Most of the students had settled for talking and so Heimdall did the same.

Reiya made a face and put her head down on the table.  
"So its true then…I have lost…" she mumbled through half lidded eyes.  
"Heimdall…it's not fair…"

Heimdall raised a brow and glanced in the girl's direction.

"You're the one he wants…ITS NOT FAIR!"

a few blinks from the students around her and a 'shh' from the teacher was her reply.  
_  
'thank god she wasn't there for the drama scene…'  
_  
"What drama scene?!" that was Freyas voice.

"c-calm down! And don't do that Freya. Go to sleep!" Heimdall mumbled somewhat frantically. It was bad enough half the students in the class now had the knowledge that he and Loki were more then just friends. But if they found out what he was then god knows what would happen!  
Scratch that. He didn't know and that's the point.

Reiya's hair was a little lighter and longer by that point but she sighed and her hair returned to normal.

"Heimdall… you…" she mumbled slowly.

Reiya had always said she disliked the watchman because he always picked on her.  
But in reality if gave her a chance to vent and she didn't do that often.  
That was why he was the only one who saw the true Reiya. And though she hated to admit it Heimdall was one of her best friends. The fact that he may have captured her love interest kept eating away at her.

Heimdall twitched. It seemed pretty obvious what she was going to ask.

"You've kissed before haven't you?"

Twitch  
_'was not expecting that, never mind.'_  
Heimdall bit his lip and slammed his head onto the table.  
Another 'shh' and more blinks from the students.

Reiya blinked, a worried expression came over her and she looked to be on the brink of tears.  
"Oh my god…"

Heimdall shook his head as if he could dig his head deeper into his desk.

"you guys… have…oh my god…" she was stuttering now and her voice was cracking.

Heimdall had nothing to say. He was scared of this girl. She could change into Freya at any given moment. And Heimdall knew Freya almost as much as he new Freyr.

Come to think of it…where WAS Freyr?

"how many times…?"

The watchman cringed. _'Find a way to get out of this! Come on… you're the god of schemes think of something!!!'_

Reiya blinked looking at the clock on the wall. It was going to ring soon…  
she had one more question and it made her blush.

"uhm… how was he?"

Heimdall sat up, eyes wide.  
Did she really just ask him that?!

"Uhm…how am I supposed to answer that…?"  
"Just do it!"  
Heimdall bit his lip again taking a moment to glance at the clock.  
That one moment was all he needed as the bell rang and he ran out the door.  
-----

"ne where is Heimu" Loki grumbled sitting in his third period language arts class.  
They where going to go to the library with the other language arts across the hall.   
That was Heimdalls next period but unfortunately Loki only had the chance to watch purple run into the class and disappear.

"something must have happened in 2nd period…" he mumbled as more students walked into the room.  
Keiko walked in closely followed by Janet.  
Miya and Kara had class with Heimdall and Reiya had agric-science (or something like that. it concerned animals and was in the other half of the school).

Their teacher Mrs. Milford had seated everyone in alphabetical order so Keiko was seated next to Loki and Janet was near the front

surprisingly the spy had nothing to say and Keiko seemed dull and distant as well.

It wasn't until a certain silver haired boy made an entrance that heads shot up and the class began to whisper.

Janet stood up instinctively and bowed her head for some reason and Loki felt a chill go down his back as Takumi glanced at him and grinned.

"Class, settle down. This is Takumi Kawazoe he is a new exchange student so treat him well. If I hear that anyone has been picking on him it will amount in immediate detention." Mrs. Milford said as she picked up her grading book.

A few kids mumbled why anyone would make fun of the stunning Takumi but no one spoke loud enough to be heard by the adult in the room.

"Takumi, you will sit there between Keiko and Loki. Keiko be a dear and move up."

Keiko blinked but did as she was told and Takumi sat down beside Loki.  
"Hello Loki." Takumi smiled and Loki looked disgusted.

He settled for moving his desk over a bit in the opposite direction and not saying a word.

"we are going to the media center today so pack all of your things and line up outside. Alphabetical order, I don't want you talking as we walk down the halls."

The trickster cringed and Takumi smiled again.

----  
Kara twitched as she watched the silver haired boy walk into the class across the hall,   
cursing under her breath as she ran into her own room.

"Guys! Pack up! Hurry! hurry. Let's beat Mrs. Milford's class!" Miss Midori laughed and started for the door.  
"Last one in the line has to drag my tests!!!"

Miss Midori and Mrs. Milford were sisters and completely the opposite.  
For example Mrs. Milford was married, believing it gave her order and Miss Midori believed being single gave her power over her life

Heimdall was always the last one in line though so he didn't really care as he stood up and waited for the class to fill out.  
Miya and Kara waited as well.

Eventually they had all come out and started for the library as they heard the teacher across the hall announce a new student.  
----

"Heimu!!!" Loki shouted as he watched his fellow deity pick out a book on Norse mythology and sit in a corner.  
He was 'shh-ed' but didn't care and ran over to him followed by Keiko who mumbled some nonsense about a flying castle and walked off to the fiction section.

Janet sat down at the table beside them and waited for Miya to find her book as she and Kara were in the fiction section as well.

It took Janet a moment to realize though.  
_'Kara and Keiko are both in the fiction section…that isn't good….'_  
she nodded her head at Loki and Heimdall and then to Takumi, who came around that corner holding a very large mythology book, and ran off to go stop what ever it was that she knew was going to happen.

"Ne Heimdall why do you read that stuff…" Loki mumbled as he took the book and flipped through the pages.  
"They make me all ugly! And I sound like a villain!" Loki mumbled childishly as he shut the book and placed it aside.

"you know you should learn to hold your tongue. People might over hear you…-" Heimdall stood up and growled at the new comer.

Takumi raised a brow and sat on the table next to them.  
"pity, I was hoping I would have a moment alone with him. But of course you have to get in the way…simple remedies for that." he mumbled flicking his hair out of his face for a moment, a red flash under his hair and Heimdall fell to his knees again gripping the side of his face.

"weakling." Takumi mumbled and Heimdall growled.  
Loki stood up and walked over to Takumi.  
"What the hell did you do!?"

"You are dull…but you still belong to Me."

the tone in his voice made Loki shiver, having heard it before. He just couldn't remember.

There was a crash heard from the fiction section and the librarian and teachers ran off to see what had happened while random students circled around trying to catch a glimpse of what ever was going on.

"For crying out loud I just met you this morning! Just leave me and Heimdall alone!"

An expression similar to one Loki wore on countless occasions appeared on Takumi's face.  
"You've known me longer then that. Its time to refresh you're memory."  
The silver haired boy grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him forward. Capturing the trickster before anyone could intervene and he planted a kiss on the others lips.  
-----

Yes, I KNOW I said I'd put the play in the next chapter…well guess what?   
It wasn't there was it? No…no it wasn't…  
HOPEFULLY it will be in the next oneIt better be in the next one…or I'm gonna loose it. I mean it. I'm loosing my mind here.  
And where did my reviews go!  
Bla! What ever. Review or I may DECIDE to take my time on chapter 13. Though 11 and 12 did take me forever as it was…. uh…ya… Read and Review please!!!!


	13. COSPLAYING! a Reconciliation of sorts

"howls moving castle I love that book its some where in J for Jones right?" Keiko mumbled to herself.  
-  
"I read this book howls moving castle by Diana something Jones…the sequel to this book would be in J right?" Kara asked poking Miya who was in the C section looking for a book by Eoin Colfer.  
"Ya, J is right over there." Miya mumbled pointing to a shelf absentmindedly.

Kara nodded and started for the Shelf as Janet reached Miya and stopped to catch her breath.  
"Where did she go?"

Miya raised a brow and pointed to the same shelf Kara had just run behind.  
Janet took another breath and blinked.  
"And… Keiko?"

Miya thought for a moment and looked around.  
"Keiko's here?"

_"bitch must die."_

Earlier that had been thought of as a Joke, but for some reason Janet was alarmed and that didn't bode well with Miya.

And the fact her answer was drowned out by a crash near by it didn't make her feel any better.

Janet cringed and ran off behind a few shelves.  
Keiko stood blinking over Kara with a look of pure hatred on her face.

Humans weren't supposed to look like that.  
Keiko reached out a hand and a small knife materialized.

Humans weren't supposed to be able to do that either.  
"Keiko…? Calm down…"

"I told her…I didn't want to see her." Keiko mumbled through half lidded eyes.

Janet blinked as she thought she saw a pale woman with violet hair behind her. But she shook her head and took a step closer to Keiko.

Kara coughed and attempted to get back to her feet when the knife came to her throat.  
She froze and backed down a little more.  
"I get the point, you don't like me. I'll just get up and out of your way and-"  
"Silence!"

Janet looked around noticing the teachers looking around now.  
Miya was standing a few feet behind her and gasped as she too saw the shadow behind her.

If the teachers appeared and found Keiko like this it would prove complicated for everyone.

Miya glanced around the room. She couldn't find anything that looked helpful.

If Keiko found out so be it.  
Miya placed a hand on the shelf and the books near the top began to sway.  
Keiko blinked and looked up the woman appeared again, a satisfied look on her face as she disappeared in a flash of purple light and the books fell down.

Kara sprang up instantly avoiding the knife that fell from Keikos hand as she ran behind Janet.

Miya sighed and glanced around. The knife disappeared as it hit the floor and one book had landed on Keikos back causing her to black out for a moment.

It could easily be considered an accident. And just in time as the librarian appeared and sighed.

"I hope you girls intend to pick up those books…" she mumbled as she waved at the teachers to show nothing was wrong.

Janet nodded and Kara gulped as she looked at Keiko who was leaning on the desk for support.

"oh, do you need ice?" the librarian asked. "Those were hard cover books. I'm sure you're friends will do just fine. Come on I'll help you to the clinic."

Keiko blinked thoughtfully and smiled slowly as she put a hand behind her head, apparently having forgotten what just happened as she slowly walked past Kara and to the librarian.

Though all 3 of them caught the glare directed at the siren.  
---

Loki stood there for a moment in Takumi's arms. He was literally frozen. He felt cold and stiff and couldn't move.

But what he could do was sit there and think…and a thought past him.  
Heimdall was in the room. Watching them, realizing Loki was doing nothing to break the kiss.  
Loki was mortified. He could almost hear the watchman crack as a hand moved under Loki's shirt. Every finger in contact with his skin, every little nip on his lip, he felt Heimdalls aura grow to the point it was almost overwhelming.

The watchman stood up dropping his hand to his side his shut his sole crimson eye and grit his teeth.

There was no expression on Loki's face but his body reacted showing he was enjoying some part of it.

That was all Heimdall needed, slamming a fist into the wall before slamming the other straight into Takumi's perfectly crafted face.

Breaking the kiss as Takumi was knocked off of the table and Loki collapsed to his knees gasping for breath.

Loki wanted to run after Heimdall who had started for the library doors, bag in hand. But the aura Heimdall was giving off was enough to tell him he shouldn't come near the other.

Takumi was just now getting up rubbing the side of his face he muttered a curse in the watchmans direction and looked at Loki.

"funny…It took me a moment to realize it was his hand…_I was half expecting Freya to come and shoot me._"

Loki blinked and turned his head to face Takumi who was dusting off his shirt as if he had been thrown into the dirt.

"Freya?"  
Takumi coughed and shook his head.  
"nothing… See you in the play" with a wave of his hand Takumi walked off and Loki was forced to sit there and blink.

Janet Kara and Miya were in the fiction section picking up books and Keiko was in the office getting ice.  
Heimdall was probably on his way to the drama room and Loki was left alone.

"Heimdall is the one I want…" he mumbled slowly to himself as he waited for the bell to ring.  
When it did that meant the play was supposed to start.  
----  
"Janet! We have a problem. Juliet doesn't want to come out of her dressing room and Romeo is sitting in a corner sulking." Miya called from the back of the stage.

The room was filled with chairs for the audience and there was a desk out in the hall way to sign in any parents that were attending the play.

"Damn it! Did you two get into a fight again!? I thought it was going so well…"Janet grumbled as she leaned over Loki.

Loki said nothing and closed his eyes; Heimdall was giving him the silent treatment again and hadn't appeared from the room yet.

The first class was already filling up chairs

He got up slowly and walked over to Juliet's door.

"Heimdall…come on, are you dressed? Its time for the-"  
the door creaked open slowly and Heimdall glared at him.  
The watchman walked out wearing that same large Victorian outfit  
the same little circlet in his hair.

Though Loki had already scene Heimdall in that attire he couldn't help the rush that came over him as he watched Heimdall wonder off with out a word.

He was the one Loki wanted.   
Heimdall was the one he loved.

Loki choked and blinked.  
_'Loved…'_  
---  
"Only cast members family are allowed inside. Which member are you in relation to?" the small blond girl smiled.  
There were two women standing in front of her. One had straight long dark purple hair and the other had curled red hair. Both had dark green eyes and pale skin and both seemed uninterested.  
"We're with Romeo." The replied in Unison and walked off with out a word.

"W-wait- you- you have to sign your names first!" the blond called after them as she held up her sign in sheet.  
Looking at it she screamed and dropped it as red ink spelled out the words:  
_Hel and Ran_  
----

"Many years ago in Verona, Italy, there lived two families who hated one another. The Montagues and the Capulets had been carrying on a feud for as long as they could remember." Janet started dramatically into her microphone as the play began.

There where four boys on the stage, dressed raggedly and holding swords.  
"Sampson and Gregory were servants of the Capulets. They were just as ready to fight the Montagues as their masters were"

one boy stuck out his tongue and laughed "the Capulets are better!"

A boy on the opposite side made a face "LIAR!"  
"As the servants prepared to fight, Montague's nephew Benvolio rushed up to them. As Benvolio tried to keep the piece Tibalt, a nephew of Capulet's wife, saw him with his sword drawn, he thought Benvolio wanted to fight along with the servants"

another boy walked on stage and whacked the others with his fake sword.  
"You idiots!"  
And then another came out and started laughing.  
"I'll fight!"

"Another fight broke out in the streets of Verona and many good citizens were tired of the long feud. They rushed up to the fighting men."

A few girls walked out this time holding pans and looking dangerous.  
"Retards. Knock it off we're sick of your pride!"

Janet stifled a laugh and continued narrating "Hearing the noise, Old Capulet and lord Montague came out of their houses to see what was happening. They almost began fighting as well."

2 pairs of girls and boys walked out from either end of the curtain.  
The boys instantly tried to rush at each other but the girls grabbed them by the shoulder and, with surprising strength, shoved them back behind the curtain.  
"at that moment Prince Escalus of Verona arrived."

A boy with a plastic crown on his head walked in and poked the ground with a large rod.

"NO FIGHTING IN MY CITY! I don't want to clean up any blood. For that the price is blood." He announced dramatically.  
Janet raised a brow.   
_'Prince! Always improving…'_ she rolled her eyes and continued.  
"with this the prince left and the people went back inside."  
Everyone left the stage except Benvolio and lady Montague.  
She walked over to him and sighed.  
"Hey have you seen Romeo? I'm relieved my son wasn't in that fight…he would have scarred his face" the girl mumbled the last part in the middle of a swoon as she pictured Loki fighting for her honor

again Janet rolled her eyes and Benvolio replied.  
"he wanted to be alone."  
"He's always so distant…" the girl mumbled and walked off stage.

"when who should walk by? But Romeo himself! Benvolio went alone to talk with him."

Loki walked on stage pouting  
_'I want Heimu to talk to me! Not some fucking kid!'_

"Good morning cousin! What's wrong with you?!"  
"So very bold Benvolio…" Loki mumbled under his breath. It wasn't a line. It was just because he wanted to.

"Oh Benvolio, I am in love!" Loki declared dramatically and then slumped down again as he sat on the edge of the stage and continued to glare at everything.

"But it's unrequited. Doesn't that suck?" Loki grumbled  
Janet twitched. _'My lines are being butchered!'_

"Who is she?"  
"she says she never wants to be married… her name is Rosaline."  
Kara popped her head out from behind the curtain.  
"Says she doesn't want to be tied down…"

Midori who was sitting in the audience nodded in approval as Kara ran across the stage laughing.  
Benvolio raised a brow and looked back at Loki who sweat dropped.  
_'that had only been a suggestion Janet…'_ Loki thought to himself

'Then forget her. There are many other girls in Verona."  
"But I want her!" Loki started, puffing his cheeks.  
The light over Loki and Benvolio shut off and a light turned on near the back of the stage where 3 people stood.  
One was Old Capulet, one was a servant, and one was a new kid. Who bowed his head and was the first to speak.  
"I wish to ask your daughters hand in marriage…" he began  
"She's real young Paris……but kids these days are very free spirited, if she is willing." Old Capulet nodded.

"come to my party tonight, that way you can make sure you want her instead of some other girl there."  
Paris nodded and bowed his head again.

"Old Capulet called his servant and gave him a list of names" Janet started again.

"Invite all of them to my place k?"

"at his masters order the servant took the list and left. But because he could not read he had to stop someone and ask for held. As luck would have it, Romeo and Benvolio happened to be walking by just then."

"I can't read?! WHAT THE?!" the boy shouted randomly and hung his head.  
"someone help me read this…"

Loki got up from his spot on the stage and shook his head almost ripping the paper from the others hands.   
"lalala not important…not important… bla, bla, bla bingo, Rosaline, ok I'm good."

"What the hell?! That's it?!" the kid looked at the paper and strangely enough the only word that was actually written besides the random scribbles was the word Rosaline.

The servant boy twitched and sweat dropped and walked off the stage crumpling the paper into a ball and tossing it aside.

"YOU PICK THAT UP!" Janet yelled suddenly  
everyone in the room blinked and she laughed pathetically as the servant picked it up and ran off stage.   
_'that kids always been fun.'_ She giggled to her self.

"when the servant left Benvolio quickly spoke with Romeo."

"So she's on the list?! Let's go! I'll make you compare them and make you think your swan a crow!"

_'Thank you Mark! He's the only one who actually agreed to use the olden terms I put in there…'_ Janet said slightly teary eyed

"Fine…but only to see my beloved." Loki grumbled waving his hand as they walked off behind stage.  
---  
"Great work guys." Miya laughed from behind stage as she fussed over Heimdalls hair.  
Heimdall rolled his eyes and got up before she finished.  
"Janet's getting agitated, thanks for working with me."  
of course it was Miyas fault for all the improvisations. Just because she and Janet were best friends didn't stop Miya from acting out on occasion.

Heimdall twitched and walked over to the stage. Completely ignoring Loki as he walked by,  
"Heimdall-"  
Janet's voice rang out though and Heimdall walked onto the stage.  
----  
"Meanwhile, in the Capulets house Juliets mother was explaining the proposal made by Paris"

"how do you feel about getting married?" the girl from earlier asked as she stood on a large chair that had been pulled out almost as instantly as Loki and Mark left the stage.

Heimdall replied irritably.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!? Marriage? No, I don't feel anything towards it because I don't think about it. Why would someone, my age, be thinking about getting married!"

"Well a lot of girls in Verona are already married and much younger then you. County Paris has asked for your hand. He will be at the feast tonight; do you think you can love him?"

"Love him!?" Heimdall broke out again hysterically. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I won't know until I see him. Though that is pretty shallow…"

"Not long afterward a servant appeared at the door."

"The British are coming the British are coming!!!"

Janet choked and Heimdall twitched. Juliet's mother however was trying her best to keep from laughing; a few laughs even escaped the audience.

The curtains closed and it was obvious they where changing scenes.  
"that evening Romeo and Benvolio joined the other guests at the Capulets costume party. Mercutio, another friend, went along as well."

"COSPLAYING!!!" a boy yelled as the curtains opened.  
"cheer up Romeo, what's the matter?" a boy in a mask started. Benvolio was also masked and Loki had a brown hood on.  
"I had a bad dream last night, it's probably an omen." Loki mumbled tiredly.

Mark (AKA: Benvolio) rolled his eyes. "Come on. If we waste our time talking we will be late for supper."

"It doesn't matter Benvolio. I can't shake the feeling…" Loki whispered looking up thoughtfully.

"Lord Capulet greeted everyone warmly" the lights in the back turned on to show the many other children running around and the boy playing lord Capulet smiled at everyone.

Heimdall was among the random happy children and was standing next to Kara who grabbed his hand.

"no! You lie; no one is going to steal dear Juliet's life. I will not allow it!" Kara pronounced loudly with a pout as Juliet was supposed to have just informed Rosaline of the betrothal.  
"apparently an arranged marriage, to Juliets best friend Rosaline, meant death" Janet started again.

Kara smiled at Heimdall who blinked at her and she spun him around playfully.  
"go dance with someone! Feel alive before the shackles tie around your finger in that curse that is a ring."

"I honestly don't see the problem with getting married but it's the age that-"  
Loki's face went red and Heimdall blinked.  
He had been spun directly in the trickster's chest.

That had not been something that had been written. It must have been decided last minute between Kara and Janet.

Heimdall jumped instantly and bowed his head slightly.   
"Sorry… That was my friend's fault…" Heimdall turned around and started back to the crowd.

"Rosaline! A word…!"   
Kara meeped and ran deeper into the crowd.  
Heimu rolled his eyes and looked around as Loki virtually smacked his forehead.

"Benvolio noticed Romeo's blushing face and knew exactly what to do to get his mind off of Rosaline." Janet smiled as Mark walked over to Loki.

"she was a site to see wasn't she?"  
Loki blinked, forgetting his line momentarily, and shook his head.  
"M-m- my heart has not…has not known love until tonight…" Loki stuttered trying to regain some composure.  
It wasn't as if Heimdall being up against him was new or anything.  
It was the fact Loki had wanted to hold the other and forget the play that had him so flustered now.

"Standing nearby, Tibalt heard Romeos low words and recognized his voice." Janet proclaimed.

Tibalt walked out of the crowd and pointed.

"It's a Montague! Where's my sword I want to stab him! Stab-y! Stab-y!"  
Old Capulet walked out behind him. "Stop yelling. It's loud enough in here."

"it's Romeo! He's come to crash the party!"   
Old Capulet shrugged "people like him. Leave him alone." He then practically slid away on a conveyer belt.

Tibalt sat there and sweat dropped. "Bah! Fine…!"

"While Tibalt argued with old Capulet Benvolio encouraged Romeo to speak to Juliet." Janet continued.

Loki and Heimdall were forced into the center of the stage so they where fully visible.   
"So how's life?" Loki started with a hand behind his head.  
Heimdall rolled his eyes and poked Loki's hand.  
_'Just play the lines. Janet is going to blow a fuse.'_ Heimdall mumbled in his head Loki blushed and shook his head  
_'but it will lead to…'  
'don't think just do it.'_ Heimdall muttered looking away.

Loki blinked and nodded.

"M-m-may I take your hand?"

Heimdall rolled his eyes again and nodded "Saints kiss by holding hands."

Janet had put down her microphone to stare at the two and the room had never seemed so silent before.

"If- If…hands can…the-then…" oh what the hell is wrong with him! He had kissed Heimdall in public before! Half the people in this room didn't know he was even male!  
"may my lips do the same." Loki mumbled.  
The people in the audience had a hard time trying to understand what that meant though a yawn was heard from a specific silver haired boy near the back who was seated beside two peculiar looking females…

nonetheless as Loki held Heimdalls hand in his he ducked his head a little. Maybe scared Heimdall would bite him as payback for the kiss he had to witness.

A brunet excused herself from the room as Loki's face drew closer.  
A green haired man in the back of the room coughed into his hand and looked away while the dog at his feet started jumping around silently trying to see what was going on.

A moment later lips touched and broke apart instantly.

Heimdall was still upset; he did bite Loki's lip as they broke apart.

Janet blinked and picked up her microphone.  
"Ahem- At that moment Romeo and Juliet fell deeply in love with one another. But before another action could be taken Juliets nurse drew near."

Mary walked onto the stage spinning around in circled as if looking for something and then smiled when she saw Heimdall.  
"Your mom's calling you."

Heimdall nodded and started off the stage.   
Loki rubbed his bottom lip for a minute and then went on with his lines.

'_Damn I forgot Heimdall had fangs too…'_  
"Who **is** her mother?" Loki asked Mary smiled at him and nodded. "Why, the lady of the house of course."

Loki twitched. Suddenly realizing this had happened before.  
This wasn't the first time he had fallen for the watchman._  
_The day Odin had taken him to Bifrost. Heimdall stood at the gates watching as they passed. Pure spirited, kind, he was the god of light after all.  
Heimdall had welcomed Loki with open arms and a warm smile.  
Unfortunately families tore them apart.  
----  
_"So this is the tiny Giant I've heard of." Heimdall smiled, stepping aside to let Loki and Odin past.   
Loki hated that nickname…  
"Does he have a name?" Heimdall asked not looking up from the soon to be trickster god.   
Odin laughed "His name is Loki. He doesn't remember anything besides that."  
Loki hung his head.  
"Is that so…" Heimdall mumbled._

_  
"Well, My name is Heimdall. It's a pleasure to meet you Loki." Heimdall extended his hand out but Loki just stared at it._

_This was the god born of nine.  
He knew that instantly. No one could pass off as the watchman. He was unique and by far the most beautiful male he had ever seen.  
Soft purple hair framing that perfectly crafted face, two brilliant crimson eyes smiled down at him._

_It made Loki feel warm when he realized Heimdall hadn't so much as looked at the other god and kept his eyes on him.  
Slowly Loki took Heimdalls hand and the two smiled somewhat timidly at each other. _

_Eyes locked and both gods seemed to have forgotten what was going on.  
Odin twitched uncomfortably and put his hands on Loki's shoulders._

_"He will become a member of the Pantheon from now on so it's best we get to my hall soon." Heimdall nodded letting go of Loki's hand as Odin pushed him inside.  
From that one moment, when red and green met, Loki knew he had fallen.  
---_

_  
"Loki…?" Heimdall started that night. After being dubbed the god of fire Loki had felt confidant enough to speak to the watchman once more. _

"_Hello Heimu" That's when the nick name started.  
Heimdall twitched but smiled anyway.  
"you know, you have a wonderful voice. Use it more often."  
Loki sweat dropped.  
"Do you stay here all day?"   
"yup, and all night too."  
"Don't you sleep?"  
"Don't need to." Heimdall answered bluntly  
"ah." Loki bit his lip and looked around._

_"Loki, I don't mean to sound…rude. But I have to pay attention."  
Loki shrugged.  
"Then I'll just sit and watch K?"  
Heimdall blinked, but the trickster was completely serious. "I want to spend some time with you…so? Is there a problem with that?"_

_Heimdall raised a brow.  
"Yes, I'm weird, and bored, and lazy." Loki shouted puffing his cheeks as he sat on a rock and slipped off. **'Itai…'**  
"And apparently clumsy too…" Loki pouted as Heimdall resisted the urge to laugh.  
It didn't work though and he broke out.  
Loki looked at him and smiled.  
**'Beautiful…'**  
---  
Loki had no idea about the relationship between Odin and Heimdall.  
He really just had no clue and before he knew it Odin was getting jealous because he had his own agenda for the trickster god.  
And so it all started. Causing Loki so much trouble he completely forgot his feelings for the watchman until Heimdall appeared in Midgard with the words.  
"Father wants you dead."  
-----_  
"Your line Loki…" Mary whispered.  
Loki blinked and nodded.

"I-it can't be…I've fallen in love with the daughter of my father's enemy." Loki faked a shocked expression and Mary walked off stage to be replaced with Mark.

"Coming up behind him, Benvolio could tell that something had disturbed Romeo.

"Let's go home." Mark started and Loki nodded as they both walked off the stage.

"After Old Capulet noticed the first few guests had left he announced the end of the feat and everyone returned home."

Everyone had walked off stage except Heimdall who was sitting in a bench that had been covered by the crowd of kids.  
"Who was he…" Heimdall muttered dreamily.  
_'I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.'  
_  
Mary walked out a moment later.  
"oh the boy you kissed? That was Romeo, son of Montague." She said and walked off again.

Heimdall looked out onto the stage noticing the silver haired boy who had yawned earlier.  
Said silver haired boy noticed the glance and waved a coy smile on his face.  
Heimdall blinked and got up from the bench.  
Takumi sat and stared as Heimdall ran off of the stage and Janet went wide eyed.  
"J-J- Juliet was obviously alarmed, knowing now that she and Romeo would never be. Uh…give us a moment to change scenes…"  
----  
"What the hell Heimu!!! What the hell!!!" Janet yelled behind stage. Knowing if she screamed any louder the audience would hear her.

Miya, who was standing beside Kara pushing the cut out of the balcony out on the moving stairs, pointed quickly to Juliets dressing room and then got back to work.

Loki was leaning on the door and he looked worried.  
"Heimdall…?"

the door snapped open and Loki was dragged inside.  
----  
as soon as Loki was inside the room Heimdall let him fall and slammed the door shut, locking it as well.

Loki landed on something warm and felt arms rap around his waist.  
It took him a moment to realize he had landed on Heimdall.  
The half naked Heimdall…

"!!!"

Apparently the dress was uncomfortable and Heimdall was forced to wear another layer of cloths beneath it. Regular pants and a t-shirt were fine.  
As it was the t-shirt was lying on the floor some feet away and Heimdall had no intention on moving to put it on.

Heimdall ducked his head low enough to bite Loki's ear as the other made a noise and his head shot up.  
"Heimdall-"Loki started as he was thrown against the couch.  
"Shh…" Heimdall whispered jumping on top of the other as one of his hands started to unbutton Loki's shirt.

'_Ok this is not__fair. When did he switch roles on me?'  
_Loki thought to him self as he felt Heimdalls breath on his neck.

Slowly Heimdall pushed Loki's shirt away, bunching it up around Loki's shoulders.  
He must have been possessed again.  
It was the only possible excuse.

And it wasn't fair.

Heimdall purred softly and kissed Loki's exposed chest, trailing over it with one of his hands as the other was moving south.

The only time Heimdall would ever do anything like this was if it wasn't him.  
It wasn't fair!  
There was no point in letting this continue…Loki blinked and grabbed one of Heimdalls wrists.  
"Whoa! No…" Loki shook his head as his face felt warm and he tried to move Heimdalls hand away from his pants.

"Heimdall…?"  
Heimdall retrieved his hands but didn't get up.  
He instead chose to lay there on top of Loki leaning against his shoulder.  
"Loki…" his voice cracked. He mumbled something incoherently and got up, closing his eyes.  
Loki sat up right and stared in surprise as it seemed the watchman was going to cry.  
Heimdall clenched his fists and looked at the ground.  
This wasn't like him at all.

He kept replaying the scene in the library over and over in his head and he wanted to scream.

His head shot up as he felt arms enclose around him.  
Loki was hugging him.  
Heimdall blinked and a few tears fell onto Loki's now bare shoulder as his shirt had moved down to hand around his elbows.  
The watchman wrapped his arms around Loki's neck and kissed him softly.

Loki felt somewhat relieved. Though crying was a strange action for the watchman it didn't mean he was possessed.  
The one who was now thrusting his tongue into his mouth was the real Heimdall.

Loki was his.

And that Takumi kid was going to learn what it meant when you piss off a god.

Heimdall glanced at the couch again.  
_'How bad would it be if…'_  
_'Janet would kill us.'  
'Damn it...'_

the two broke apart and Heimdall started to pull on his new costume.  
Loki, buttoning his shirt as he walked, started for the door but was stopped.

"Loki…" Heimdall knew full well that nothing would stand between them now…but there was one question still nagging at the back of his head.  
"ya?"   
Heimdall blushed and looked down.

"Who…who was better…? Tell me the truth."  
Loki blinked.

"Heimdall…"

He looked like Reiya for a minute…he looked so fragile…

"Well…" Loki said thoughtfully as Heimdall coughed _'he had to think about it?!'_  
"It's pretty close…"  
CRACK  
"Are you serious…?" Heimdall mumbled in disbelief.  
Loki winked.  
"I'll need more convincing on your part."  
Blink.  
Heimdall blushed and Loki left the room.  
-----  
As Loki walked out something heavy smacked him on the head and Janet was holding a yoyo in her hands.

"Where's Heimu…" she glared.  
Loki blinked.  
"Oh…he's getting dressed." Loki mumbled as he fussed over his own cloths noticing a few buttons where still undone as a girl walking by tripped because she was staring.

Janet coughed and Miya walked by in that moment.  
"uhm…"  
"WHAT?!"  
Loki looked at both of them and watched their faces turn 5 shades of red.   
Blink.  
Blink.  
Blink.  
_I don't get it… oh wait…_  
Loki's eyes went wide and he started waving his hands around.  
"wa-wait! No! Its not-"Loki started  
"KYA!!!" Miya screamed as both girls ran around in circles.

"I didn't know you could do it _that_ fast!" Janet wondered out loud.  
Loki choked.  
"We didn't- but-"

Miya stopped running around and twiddled her fingers.  
"how does that even work…?" she mumbled.  
Loki sweat dropped and Janet ran around some more.   
"No one bothers Heimu!!!"

When Heimdall finally came out of the dressing room his face was flushed and that didn't help Loki plead his case at all…

"Ne…Loki and Heimu must be tired…" Janet started. "Well too bad!"  
"but we weren't even-"  
_'well almost but the point is we didn't!!!'  
_  
Janet ran off and onto the stage, declaring the opening of the balcony scene.  
Before the gods knew it they where pushed on to the stage.  
----

Gasp! Omg! The play was actually in this one!!! But it wasn't finished was it… well if you want to read it you have to read the next chapter!Grumble, grumble… you guys need to review or I wont put the next chapter up at all!  
I mean it. No reviewers make me sad ;-; and I already finished the story on my comp...  
-cries in a corner-  
review please!!! V-v


	14. Ran, a meeting, and ANOTHER fight?

"When the party was over Romeo decided to wander away from his friends, he could not bear to go home with out catching another glimpse of his beloved Juliet. He got his wish as his beloved walked out onto her balcony."

Heimdall was standing on moving stairway that was behind the cut out of the balcony.  
_'this thing is not secure…'_ Heimdall thought to him self

Loki was standing a few feet away and on flat ground watching him.

Both boys hated the lines that made the balcony scene what it was. They were so F-ing corny!!!  
It made them twitch when someone else recited the lines! Let alone them selves!!!  
"The light…" Loki started. This was really starting to irritate him…"It's Juliet, as bright and beautiful as the sun…" Loki grumbled.

Janet raised a brow but continued her narrating.  
"Without seeing Romeo, Juliet stepped out onto the balcony and spoke quietly to herself."

"Romeo…it is thy name that is my enemy. Deny thy name!" Heimdall started a vein starting on his head.  
Oh the corny lines… the corny lines!!!  
"But what's in a name? A rose…" Heimdall pinched his wrist to keep himself from gagging.   
"by any other name would smell as sweet. Discard thy name Romeo and take me for thy wife…" Heimdall tried so very hard to keep from choking.  
Loki felt similar but his worst lines were gone.

"I will hold you to your word."  
Heimdall darted under the card board cut out and peeked over it.

"Romeo! You stalker…!" Heimdall joked.  
"but seriously… How did you get here? If my relatives find you they'll kill you.

Loki sweat dropped.  
"I would rather end my life then die with out your love."

Janet laughed. The stalker thing was her idea.   
"Romeo and Juliet spoke for a few moments of their love. Then Juliet heard her nurse calling at the bedroom door." Janet started up again.

"I have to go. If you're serious about you're proposal I will send a servant for you tomorrow. Though keep in mind I'm still rarely sure of this myself. I mean I am really young…" Heimdall mumbled as he started down.

The silver haired boy in the audience grinned as the violet haired girl beside him disappeared.

Heimdall stepped up again, eyes wide as he looked down.  
"It's been a long time… Heimdall…" the woman whispered as she sat legs crossed on the last level of the stairs.

"Ran…"

"Now lets back up a bit shall we…?"

Heimdall took another step back. One more step and he'd fall. And because of dear Janet, messing up the orders, there stairs were much taller then originally planned which made them deadly if one were to fall.

Loki and the Audience were staring in shock as Heimdall proceeded to walk back wards on something potentially dangerous.

Janet coughed.  
Suddenly catching a glimpse of the silver haired boy in the audience she froze.  
Of course it was him…

She nodded her head and turned around.  
_'I hope you know what your doing.'_

"Heimdall…what are you doing?" Loki asked suddenly.

Ran giggled as she spiraled up to Heimdall. She looked like a ghost leaving behind trails of spiraling water. She was invisible to everyone but him. This much Heimdall was sure of as Ran was now floating around his head.

"Let's test your boyfriends speed shall we?"  
Heimdall cringed as her aura pushed him back.  
His feet landed on nothing and he felt himself falling.

_'Loki…'_

Applause filled the room and Heimdall's eye snapped open.

Loki had caught him bridal style and was at the moment catching his breath.

"well! Isn't Romeo athletic? Maybe you should be on the cheerleading squad next year." Janet joked trying to make her self feel more comfortable as she was half expecting Heimdall to die in the middle of the production.

However everyone was too busy clapping to hear her just relieved that no one died.  
Ran appeared beside Takumi as he looked to the side and clapped slowly.  
The red head on his other side smiled to her self as she glanced at the emerald eyed boy.   
_'wonderful Otou-san…'_ she thought to herself.

The dog in the back of the room jumped and Yaminos eyes went wide. "You heard that Nii-san?"  
"I'm not deaf little brother. Of course I heard it!" the dog barked once but no one cared.

Heimdall starred at Loki, immobile as the god finally opened his eyes to smile at the watchman.  
"don't you ever…do that again…" Loki started  
"shit the last time I had to move that fast… I can't even remember the last time! Don't you ever, **_ever_** scare me like that again!" Loki yelled kneeling on the floor as he let go of Heimdalls legs and wrapped his now free hand around Heimdalls chest.

Heimdall blinked as he felt something warm drop on the fabric near his shoulder.

The room was still filled with the worried words of random audience members but no one could have drowned out Loki's words or not noticed Loki was now holding the watchman.  
Janet shook her head and picked up the microphone she didn't even notice she dropped and smiled.

"After the heroic rescue by yours truly Juliet lost all doubts and agreed, if Romeo was truthful, to marry him."  
The curtains closed and Janet continued knowing Loki and Heimdall were still on stage.

"Romeo swore he was telling the truth and departed to Friar Laurence to tell him what had transpired. Allow us a moment to change scenes." Janet nodded and jumped off the stage.  
Reiya and Keiko stood up and ran after her.  
----

"I'm fine Loki…" Heimdall mumbled.

But Loki didn't let go.  
He had lost too many people in his life to risk losing Heimdall again.

Even when Keiko and Reiya came up from behind Janet Loki was reluctant to let go.

"What happened….?" Keiko was the first to speak up.  
Reiya just sat there stunned that her best friend almost died, somewhat forgetting the fact her best friend was in her loves arms.

"Loki…?" Heimdall started, which resulted in the child god tightening his grip.  
Keiko raised a brow but didn't comment.

"Kazumi looked scared…" she murmured to herself.  
Heimdall blinked and nodded.  
"Ran."

Janet choked and Kara hid behind the unsuspecting Miya.

"bitch where?!"  
Kara and Ran had a history that no one would like repeated…  
Both had been mistresses of Odin once but Ran got jealous and threatened her with mortality as she was closer to Odin then Kara was.

Keiko glared at her and then looked back at Loki whose head shot up at the word.  
He was glaring at Janet too.

"You knew…"

Janet backed up a step. It suddenly felt like she was on trial.

"I knew of several. Ran was the only one I was not aware of…until recently…"  
Loki growled  
"Several!? Explain."

Janet took another step back.  
"I'm not at liberty to disclose said information…"  
Loki growled again.  
"Kaeldra you know very well what happens when you piss off a god…"  
"Yes, and that's the point."

Heimdall started mumbling but his voice was muffled due to the fact Loki's head was in his way.  
Loki looked at him and waited for him to raise his head.  
"Hels here too… This morning…"

Loki stood there for a moment. Attempting to process this last bit of information.  
…  
Loki let go of Heimdalls chest only to grab him by the shoulders and make him stand up so he could look at him in the eyes.  
"Why is it I'm the last one to find out about this?! I'm her father for crying out loud!!!"

Keiko choked and Reiya made very plan attempts to give herself brain damage via the wall.

"DAUGHTER?! Ok, back it up. I knew you two were gods, the siren told me that much, but children!?! You ARE children!!!" Keiko said frantically. She was practically clueless and didn't like being in that spot…

Loki shook his head.  
"we're gods dear. We're much older then these bodies seem. But that's not important. Heimdall, explain! Why didn't you tell this me earlier?"

Keiko twitched and decided to join Reiya by the wall.

Heimdall looked down and to the side with a pathetic smile on his face. Hoping it would by him sympathy when he said:  
"Well…it kind of…wasn't on my mind… I mean…there was something else that shocked me a little more then her arrival and… then there was the incident this morning…which may I remind you led to that oh so mind numbing scene at the end of it….and it was all because… well of course after that it slipped my mind completely. See? Perfectly… valid… excuses…?"

Loki twitched.  
"what did she do?"  
Heimdall shook his head.  
"it's not important"  
Loki bit his lip and growled, still holding the watchmans shoulders.  
"What… Did she… DO!?"  
Heimdall sweat dropped and hung his head.  
"She kind of…sort of…Kissed me."

Loki's face ran pale.  
"She…WHAT?!"  
Heimdall cringed and Loki finally let go of him to crawl onto the floor and mumble:  
"Oh god! Please forgive my wayward child…!"

Blink.

"wait a minute… she did that?!" Loki choked.  
The watchman looked around for a minute trying to think of what to do when Loki grabbed his chin and kissed him quickly.  
"You're MY boyfriend. Understood?"  
Keiko blinked and her head broke.  
"I'm gonna go…. back into the audience now…"  
Reiya proceeded to ram her head harder into the wall. Cry out, and then returned to her seat while the other 3 were already used to it.

Janet hung her head and looked towards the curtains.  
"That leaves one…"  
----

"Romeo, you are up early this morning. Why, I think you haven't been to bed at all!" started a boy in brown as the curtains opened up.

"That's right. Even so, I've had a sweeter rest than you have!" partially true…  
The boy in brown looked around. "Have you been with Rosaline?"

"Rosaline…? Oh! No. no. I forgot about her. Listen, I fell in love with Juliet, Lord Capulets daughter. You're marrying us today k?" Loki started quickly.

"Have no shame…" the boy in brown mumbled in his breath.  
"I'll do it. By joining the Montagues and the Capulets I may end the feud between your families!"

Janet walked on stage with her microphone and nodded.  
"Early that morning Benvolio and Mercutio walked the streets of Venice searching for Romeo as they had found a note at his house speaking of a challenge for Tibalt. As the two discussed this…"

Mark and the other kid who was playing Mercutio walked out onto the stage.

"Romeo walked by and began to explain his disappearance when…"

Loki walked onto the stage with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Juliets nurse came up to him."  
Mary ran onto the stage and whistled.   
"Which one of you are Romeo?"

Loki raised his hand as if he was in class and Mary glared at the other too boys.  
"then you two shoo I need to talk to Romeo!"

"Ugly b-"  
"HOLD YOU'RE TONGUE"

the boys walked off the stage glaring at her.

"Now then, was your promise true?" Mary started calmly with a slight smile on her face.  
Loki twitched and nodded.   
"Tell her to come to Friar Laurence's place this afternoon. We will marry there."  
"Oh good! I love weddings!" with that Mary ran off the stage and Loki stayed there as the curtains moved back further revealing the boy who was playing the friar.  
"May the heavens smile upon you today, Romeo."

Loki nodded as Heimdall walked onto the stage. (Well if you don't count the fact Kara pushed him but shh)

'_They messed with my hair again…I feel stuffed…and this dress is horrible…'  
_Loki tried his best not to laugh as Heimdall attempted to smile at him.  
_'I believe their exact words were 'you have to look pretty for Loki on your wedding day.' Piece of shit if you ask me, seriously…'_

Loki blinked. Then choked, and coughed and he seemed to resemble a cat who thought he had a hairball.

Janet glanced at them and laughed.   
The audience had no idea what was going on but Takumi seemed to be having a fit of laughter as well.

The boy playing the friar sweat dropped and went on with his lines while Heimdall was tried to calm down Loki.

_'those girls are pushing this a little too far…'_

'_I know that…just be grateful you aren't the one they like to play dress up with.'_

"Uhm, guys…you're supposed to…you know…that thing you do."

Heimdall glanced at the other boy and then back at Loki who did the same.  
"huh?"

The boy proceeded to push his fingers together and the Norse gods almost started laughing again.  
"oh my, does everyone know…?"  
"Well how many people in this school even know us?"  
Heimdall sweat dropped and shook his head. "Whatever…"  
Being the shorter of the two Heimdall inched up wrapping one arm around the others neck to pull him down he pressed a soft kiss against the others lips and the curtains closed.

"Romeo and Juliet were finally wed." Janet giggled as the play continued.  
-----  
"that hurt Tibalt!" Loki mumbled behind stage to the boy who had been playing Tibalt after the scene where he was supposed to have died.

"Gomen-ne Loki-kun…" he hung his head, "you didn't move fast enough…"  
Loki twitched but shook his head.  
"what ever, later I'm getting called back up."  
Heimdall was sitting by the stage in that funky purple dress that was supposed to be a night gown.

"when will this be over?!" Heimdall mumbled with his face in his palm.

"come on, we should go."  
"Ne do I have to?" another grumble.  
"come on dear, it's our wedding night."  
"Oh screw you."  
"Yup." Loki grinned. Heimdall was having mood swings or something at one point he'd be all over the trickster and the next he was going:  
"Ewwww."  
-----  
_'No peace for Janet, Loki and Heimdall get to go wander around back stage but I have to sit here the entire time. Something shoot me… please?!'  
'You know you really shouldn't be thinking about that…'  
'get out of my head.'  
'Pfft, fine. Be that way.'_

Janet shook her head.  
"At the very moment Romeo was standing on Juliet's balcony."  
Loki cringed and made sure Heimdall didn't miss a step as he stood beside him on the untrustworthy stairs.

"I have to go now…if I stay any longer I'll be killed." Loki mumbled.  
He suddenly felt eyes on his back and turned his head towards the audience.  
His sons were there, looking around the audience as well.

He noticed a grin on the face of someone he disliked and knew Ran instantly.   
'shit…'  
Heimdall blinked at the audience as well but continued on with his lines as he grabbed Loki's arm, he was supposed to be trying to stop him from leaving.

"Just then Juliets nurse called to her."  
Mary picked up a microphone behind the curtains and called: "your mother is coming to see you!"

"I can't be found here. I will go."  
Heimdall cringed as Loki jumped off of the stairs, over the cut out and onto the stage gracefully and exited behind a curtain.  
"Gonna give me a heart attack one day."  
'I'm not a mortal what the hell. I hate being here. Fucking Midgard…'  
-----  
"you expect me to drink this?"  
"Yes."  
"It looks disgusting…"

"well no one ever said poison had to be pretty."  
"Its smells horrible." Heimdall scrunched up his nose and pushed the vile away  
"you know, its either that or you can get married again, I really don't care." The boy playing friar Laurence mumbled.

"I'm not drinking that…"  
"fine then! Find your own way out of it!"

"Oh forget it." Heimdall grabbed the vile and stomped off stage.  
-----  
"now I get to play dead and get carried into a grave…wonderful. Absolutely wonderful…they moved the wedding up, WHY!?!" Heimdall yelled angrily as Mary and Kara walked on stage.

"can I shoot something? I want to shoot something!"

Kara glanced around the room.  
"come on! Escape! I never want to see my dear Juliets light distinguished-what is that…?"

Heimdall blinked. He had almost forgotten that strange 25 cent ring he had been forced to wear after the wedding scene.

Kara grabbed his hand and gawked.  
"oh…my…god…WAA!!!"   
she ran off stage.

"and that's how Rosaline changed roles and entered the play marked hamlet as Ophelia!" Janet wanted to laugh, Kara was good at playing the hysterical one… maybe they'd do hamlet next year…

"ok…" Heimdall raised a brow and glared at Mary before picking up the vile. "I'm going to kill myself now. Good bye!" Heimdall grinned and drank the purple liquid that was grape juice.

Mary blinked and Heimdall twitched.  
"it really does taste funky…Janet how long have you had this?!" another comment left unsaid because Heimdall was forced to the ground by an uneasy feeling in his stomach.  
"oh shit what if that really was poison?" –Twitch-  
-------

"lalala….lalala….la! Bored, bored, bored something interesting to do…Where is my letter. I sent one to Juliet not too long ago…where's my reply! Grrr" Loki chimed playfully from the stage as another random little boy ran up to him.  
"your wife is dead sir."

"Ne?" Loki twitched  
"She died last night sir."  
"You know you're really blunt…" he murmured and got up. "Alright then…! The best thing to do is die too! Aren't I smart?!"  
"you know you aren't right…?"  
Loki nodded and walked around in circles.  
"now… Let's do something really smart and go buy poison! Ya! Waste my money before I die! Perfect!"  
-----

"As Romeo attempted to break open Juliets tomb, Paris saw him and tried to stop him. Romeo pleaded with him but Paris would not listen. The two men fought, and Paris was killed" Janet started discouragingly.  
The rest of the play had gone by so dully there was nothing to describe about it.  
The most interesting part of the entire show was the unscheduled bit of Heimdall falling off the stairs!!!

"Oh…I feel bad now…" Loki mumbled; annoyed. For some reason Heimdall wasn't talking to him again!!! This was getting irritating…  
"I guess I'll just drag his dead corpse over to my bride so the three of us can spend eternity together! …kinky…" Loki muttered the last part and grabbed the boy's hand literally dragging him across the stage.

"fuck that hurts!!! You're going to dislocate my shoulder!!!" the boy whispered trying his best not to move.  
"You are supposed to be dead. Now die" the trickster god pulled a strange mallet out of his pocket 'jacked it from Janet! ' and whacked the boy over the head with it.

"there we go…now. I get to kiss my 'dead' bride and then kill myself right? What the hell is wrong with this play?" Loki cursed under his breath and Heimdall twitched in his sleep.  
Yes that's right readers. Heimdall fell asleep.

So imagine his shock when he wakes up to see a guy with swirly eyes next to him and another one sticking his tongue down his throat!

He would have bitten the damn thing off if it weren't for the fact he remembered who it was and what they where doing at the last possible moment. -.-  
after breaking the kiss Loki stuck his tongue out and then moved back so the audience could watch his face falter as he died from the poison.

"Moments later Friar Laurence entered the tomb to see Juliet had awaken among the dead corpses of two men." Janet twitched.  
Loki's improves were funny.  
But that was all she got now.

And they weren't really improves now where they?  
Nope, Loki was just bored, and annoyed.

Heimdall got up and shook his head.  
"where is Romeo?"  
The boy playing the friar shook his head.  
"he is dead, Juliet, and so is Paris. We have to get out of here!"

"But Juliet was too shocked and sad to leave. Meanwhile the Friar was afraid of being caught by the guards and departed."

"and like all crappy shows everyone dies. But I get to be the special one with the wooden sword in my armpit…ya…special." Though Heimdall would have loved to rant on and on about the flaws of this and any other play Janet could possibly think of he was just glad it was over.  
Just as soon as he played dead…

-----  
Janet ran off behind stage as soon as the curtains closed and grabbed both starring roles by the shoulder, slamming them both into the wall.  
"What… The fuck… Is wrong with you… NOW?!"  
The two just glanced at each other and shook their heads.

Miya and Kara were sitting in the back eating ice-cream.

Loki blinked.  
Stretched out his arms and walked towards the two like a zombie.

Heimdall shrugged and walked off to the dressing room to change and Janet was left there like nothing.   
"FUCKING RETARDS!!!"  
----

there is something wrong with them again am I ever going to finish this story? (well ya...its kind of **done** already soo...)  
Eventually…and yes the play was a piece of crap but I don't care because it's done.

Thank you XRain-StormX for reviewing. Its thanks to them that i actually decided to put this chap up! I mean it guys...review ;-;

I won't put up the next chapter unless i get at least one review. so... till then.  
Ja.  



	15. Odin is an Idiot Bonus ending

"I hate it when you pull stunts like that Loki…" Heimdall murmured.  
It had been right after Loki jumped from the uneasy stairs and Heimdall was still a bit shaky.  
Loki hadn't thought of his words before he said it…  
"gods! You sound just like your father you know that?"   
Loki laughed to himself as he placed his hands behind his back and walked off somewhere.

Completely oblivious to the fact he had left Heimdall wanting his head.

----  
Janet slammed her head onto the wall and Kara nodded.

"Yup, that's what happened!" Miya took a bite of her ice-cream and Loki had stolen Kara's and was now sitting on the stage once again resembling a cat, though this time he looked like he had just caught the fastest mouse ever and was now enjoying his snack.

"So Heimu is mad because Loki said he reminded him of Odin and Loki has no clue…" Janet concluded as she slammed her head on the wall again.

Kara and Miya nodded in unison and started to walk away when Janet grabbed them by the collar.

"where do you guys think you're going?!"

"The party for the cast…?"

Janet twitched and walked over to Loki as her two best friends decided to play shadow on the way to the cafeteria.

"Loki! Go apologize to Heimu, right now!"  
Loki raised a brow and took a bite out of his stolen prize.

"What for?"  
Through clenched teeth Janet answered:  
"for comparing him to Odin!"

Heimdall popped his head out of the dressing room a moment later dressed in a black and white T-shirt and black chained pants.  
Buying them had been hilarious, Freyr had instantly said they matched Heimdalls cold and locked away exterior with the metal chains and so insisted on buying it until he saw the price and attempted to get him a strange yellow and green stripped parachute pants.  
Heimdall really didn't care but if Freyr had any intention on dressing him up in those monstrous things he would have had to kill him and decided he actually liked the pants and bought it.

"you know I never did thank him for these…" he mumbled absentmindedly not noticing the swoon from Miya, who walked past him, and Loki, who was sitting on the floor.

Heimdall sighed as he felt eyes on his back and turned to glare at the trickster god and started for the cafeteria when a certain silver haired boy made his appearance beside said trickster.

"Hello Loki…"

Loki jumped and Janet shut her eyes backing away and bowing her head.

Heimdall growled as Takumi sat down beside Loki.  
**His** Loki…  
did that boy have a death wish?!

Takumi grinned as he whispered something in the gods ear and Loki retaliated with a blush as red as Heimdalls eyes.

"ok that boy dies now."  
Janet stepped back even further sensing the watchmans rage and Heimdall stomped over to the two while pulling the glove off of his right hand.

There was a flash of light and Janet was standing in front of Takumi with an energy shield in front of her.

Her wings were out, instead of her regular dark hair it was a golden brown, and she looked much older then the child body she had just had.

"I can't allow you to do that…" she mumbled slowly as Heimdall flexed his claws.

Loki glanced around at them and attempted to get up when an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Janet or what ever your name is, get out of my way… I don't want to have to cut you open as well." Heimdall growled.  
Takumi smiled and closed his eyes as he placed a hand softly on Kaeldra's back and the wings disappeared in a flash of feathers, she shut her eyes and slumped onto the floor in sleep.

"Don't worry Kaeldra."  
Takumi opened his eyes and pushed his hair behind his ears allowing Heimdall to see something he should have expected.  
Heck something everyone should have expected and if you didn't then there is something wrong with you.

Aside from Takumi's one silver eye his other eye was identical to Heimdalls, red, bright, and vengeful.

Heimdall cringed and fell to his knees as he gripped the right side of his face again.  
"what the fuck are you doing here…"

Loki glanced at Takumi gasped and tried even harder to get away but for some reason one arm was enough to hold him down.

"Now, now Loki, I just want to hold you a little longer…" Odin grinned and Heimdall started growling again.

"Odin-sama!" the red head from earlier called.  
"Enough of that, you know that is not what were here for." She laughed slightly.  
Odin rolled his eyes, letting go of Loki as he stood up and walked around Janet towards the other.

"you have to stop doing that."  
"doing what?" she asked.  
"Ruining my fun!"

she laughed again as Loki bounced up and ran over to Heimdall who was still extremely agitated.

"Heimdall-sama, lets hope you don't have someone like Odin to deal with all the time. This entire thing was a test. Wasn't it?" she pet the child Odin on the head and spun him around so he could nod at the other two sealed gods.

"Though I don't like having to let go of Loki after what I've done…" Odin shook his head.

Heimdall, nor Loki, had any idea what he was talking about anymore.

Odin sweat dropped and shook his head.  
"I caused the rift between you two out of jealousy. And as an apology I'll allow you two to be together. Even if Loki WAS mine first…" Odin grumbled the last thing and Loki made a small choking sound as Heimdall shook.

So very… irritating…

the girl smiled and sweat dropped.  
"By the way…Loki…you know who I am right…?"

Loki raised a brow.  
She bit her lip.  
And he twitched.

"… OTOU SAN HIDOI!!!!!!!" she yelled suddenly.

Loki backed up slightly and twitched again. "B-b-But your hair is red!!!"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL IT'S ME! OTOU SAN HIDOI!!!!!!!" she yelled again.

"calm down…please?"  
"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOU CANT EVEN TELL I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Mark walked out of the bathroom and blinked.  
"New play?" he mused and shook his head as he walked off to the cafeteria.

"Hel…? Uhm…now is not the time…"  
"FREAK DADDY! FREAK!" Hel yelled angrily as she turned on her heels and walked towards the exit.  
"I'M GOING HOME!"

Heimdall was still on his knees as Odin rolled his eyes.  
"Hel…? Remember to come pick me up later!" Odin mumbled as he walked over to Loki and wrapped an arm around his waist again.  
"OI! Are you trying to kill me or rape me here?! Let go!"

Heimdall twitched as he stood up. He stuck an arm out between Odin and Loki's heads and brought it down so it landed on Odin's arm.

"Let go of him…"

"a son isn't supposed to order around their father you know…" Odin puffed out his cheeks in a comical way as he used his free hand to smack Heimdalls out of his way and leaned his head on Loki's shoulder.   
Loki in response twitched and attempted to get away yet again.

"Relax Loki. I never tried to kill you well technically yes, but it wasn't 'me' remember that other son of mine?" Odin started.

Heimdall was getting agitated and frankly didn't care what Odin's excuses were. He wanted him to let go of his Loki!

Loki nodded slowly and Odin continued.  
"Well, you see, Baldur had a few tricks up his sleeve and possessed me in his last moments of life. So ya, all that crap that just happened? It was him. But I won, of course." Odin grinned again and made a peace sign with his fingers.

Heimdall twitched again. Though earlier he had said he didn't care about Odin's excuses a question popped up in his head.

"What about my eye? Are you going to say you were possessed when you took that too?"

Odin started whistling and let go of Loki. "Eheh… well that… you were getting to close too Loki and that was the rift I caused…eheheh…"

Heimdall blinked and brought up his clawed hand.  
"Odin, daddy, I'm gonna give you 5 seconds. To either run away, or give me a reason as to why I shouldn't cut you up right here and now."

Odin sweat dropped but didn't move. "I came here to reconcile. And mess with your head a little bit but….That isn't important what is important though is that I approve of you and Loki's relationship!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR APROVAL NOW START RUNNING!"

Odin blinked and grabbed Loki by the wrist and dragged the trickster god, once more, into his arms.  
"oh? Well in that case I disapprove, as Loki is mine, back off bitch."  
Loki cringed and Heimdall struck. Odin dodged, floating into the air, still holding onto Loki.

"Son, you shouldn't do that…"  
"LET GO OF LOKI!"

Loki cringed as the claws flashed past again.

Heimdall bit his lip as Odin brought up a hand and knocked him to the ground.  
"fuck." He grumbled as Odin brought Loki's face up to meet his.  
"You're mine remember?"  
Loki tried to lean back and Heimdall growled in disapproval.

"Heimdall? Any protests, any reason why I shouldn't take what's rightfully mine?"

Why was it that Loki was at a loss for words?  
He could have said so many things to just stop the idiocy then. But no, his mind was blank.  
Or rather... he wanted to see what Heimdall would do.

"He _isn't_ yours!" Heimdall yelled.  
Odin blinked.  
"Oh really…? I don't see anyone else claiming him."

_'I am not a possession!_' Loki thought to himself  
_'shut UP Loki!'_ Odins voice replied as said god kept his eyes on his son  
_'what the fuck?!'_

Heimdall twitched and clenched his fists, whispering something under his breath, followed by a fairly loud curse.

"Neh? Couldn't hear you speak louder."

"He's mine!"

Loki blinked as he was dropped and Heimdall caught him the same way Loki had done when the watchman had fallen earlier.

"YAY!" Odin yelled suddenly clapping his hands as he flipped around in the air randomly.  
"you boys are always so much fun! But I'm serious Heimdall. No dumping Loki or I will take him back. Now where did Hel and Ran go?" Odin mumbled and disappeared.

"OK WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Heimdall growled nearly dropping Loki in the process if it wasn't for the fact Loki wrapped his arms around his neck and knocked him to the ground.

"ODIN YOU FRE- ACK!"  
Loki smiled as he placed a kiss lightly on the watchmans nose.

Heimdall blushed and didn't move, even after he heard the door open and Miya and Kara squeal.

Janet had gotten up a moment later and was soon joining her best friends as if nothing had happened.

When the girls finally stopped Miya walked over to them and smiled.  
"come on! Party in the cafeteria… remember…?"  
Loki looked down at Heimdall and smiled again.  
"We'll be there in a minute."  
The girls shrugged with a pathetic smile on their face as they walked away.

The watchman grinned and rolled over so he was on top of the trickster.

He leaned his head in to whisper in Loki's ear.  
"I Love you."  
Loki blinked in shock. He hadn't expected that… he shook his head.  
"actions speak louder then words." He wrapped his arms around Heimdalls neck again and dragged his face down to meet his.  
"I love you too."  
And with that he kissed the watchman roughly.  
_'scratch that, we'll be there in a **few** minutes…'_  
----

THE END! GOD DAMN IT!  
Seriously… It's over. I really have to stop writing now…  
shit! Forget it! BONUS CHAPTER!!!!

the party  
-------  
Heimdall and Loki were inseparable for the entire party.  
You'd think it wasn't possible seeing how deep Heimdalls need for revenge was. But there it was, staring everyone straight in the face.

Things were going fine, random fan girl-ing, lots of screaming, Janet had knocked two boys unconscious, Miya was doing sketches in a corner…  
and then Kara brought out the Karaoke machine.

"KARAOKE TIME!!!"  
Mary jumped and some people started for the door.  
Obviously Kara had anticipated that and had locked it, now holding the key in the palm of her hand.

"Come on guys!!!" she laughed and turned it on.  
Mary raised her hand and Kara let her sing first.  
She probably could have been Elphaba in wicked. She chose to sing defying gravity and was fairly good at it.

Though Loki and Janet didn't like her much they both nodded when she sang.

Freyr was among the crowd, mumbling randomly until Janet grabbed his arm.  
"Come on Freyr!" she laughed and dragged him onto the small platform Kara had created when no one was looking.

Freyr blinked and grinned as he pulled his guitar out of no where.  
The two sealed gods jumped and tried to cover their ears.  
Freyr and Janet's rendition of "a cockatrice is a blue bird" nearly made the room explode with the runes.

Those two made a strange, yet perfectly obvious couple.

Mark had grabbed a wrapping paper role and threatened to beat in the head of anyone who asked him to sing while Kara and Miya sang a duet.  
(ya, you get the lyrics to this one )

**"Friend Or Foe" by Tatu**

_Is it too late  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear all the damage_

_The meaning to  
All words of love  
Has disappeared  
We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie under covers so,  
Are you friend or foe_

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know_

_The promises  
Hollow concessions  
And innocent show of affection  
I touch your hand  
A hologram  
Are you still there  
We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie under covers so,  
Are you friend or foe_

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know  
Is it too late  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear all the damage  
The meaning to  
All words of love  
Has disappeared  
We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie under covers so,  
Are you friend or foe_

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know_

at the end of that one several eyebrows rose as they had actually paid attention to the song and were forced to ask themselves why the two girls had chosen that song…

Janet laughed and Loki heard a distinct.  
"stop screwing with them"  
the other two laughed and shook their heads. "It's fun!"

Many were dragged kicking and screaming onto the platform.  
The boy who had played the prince started singing "I'm too sexy for my shirt" and Janet through a cup at him.  
while the boy who had played the servant who couldn't read yelled what the fuck a lot and refused to sing even when Kara and Miya were holding him down onto the stage.

Loki and Heimdall curled up in a corner of a couch and hoped they would be ignored.  
Neither wanted to sing, neither wanted to move, they both just wanted to sit there in each others arms until the bell rang and they could go home.

Janet grumbled something under her breath as she started pouring some drinks.

She blinked and looked around noticing no one had dared go near Loki and Heimdall, nor asked them to do anything.

_'that's not fair…they are too on edge…oh!'_ she reached into a drawer and pulled out some sake she had stashed there not too long ago.

She was trapped in a child's body and gave up everything else. But sake was something she couldn't let go of, and she couldn't exactly stash it in her house now could she?

She slipped a bit of it into the drinks she had poured and then walked over to Heimdall and Loki with an all too innocent look in her eyes.

"here guys"

the gods took the drinks and took a sip.  
-----  
"they get drunk fast…" Miya laughed as Janet nodded triumphantly from a corner.

Mark was still waving around the paper roll and the prince was just now getting up from getting whacked in the face.

But everyone else was staring intently at the strange little platform that now held a very drunk Loki and Heimdall singing  
Our Love Style  
by Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin from Ouran high school host club.  
the English version of the song went:  
_In front of where you're looking, I chatter with other girls, Oh No, No, No  
I want you to show jealousy on purpose, Oh Yes, Yes, Yes_

_My darling Please, as for love, My darling Please, if there's some  
Obstacle, then it burns up even more_

_That is our Love Style, a Love Style in the shape of love  
I need you, I want you, Forever  
This is our Love Style, a Love Style that goes to any length  
You are mine, I'm yours, Forever Only you, love you_

_Did I overdo it somewhat? Did I actually make you mad? Oh No, No, No  
Because I'll embrace you, let's reconcile, Oh Yes, Yes, Yes_

_My darling Please, our bond, My darling Please, is something  
So strong and deep that it overcomes worries_

_That is our Love Style, a Love Style that pushes forward  
I need you, I want you, Forever  
This is our Love Style, a Love Style that lasts to whenever  
You are mine, I'm yours, Forever Only you, love you_

they of course sang it in Japanese but that was just so you readers could laugh.

Janet had no idea why she had picked that song but as the two gods sang she realized and was nearly choking in laughter at how coincidental it was.

-----  
"Odin…you didn't really have an affair with my brother did you?" Ran asked as she took a drink.

Odin started whistling and she dropped her cup.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!"

Hel closed her eyes and nodded. "Ra-san has to pay attention more often…"  
Yamino sweat dropped and came in with more tea followed by Urd and the other two Norn (OMG! THE NORN!!! WHERE HAVE THEY BEEN!?!)

Fenrir was seated comfortably on his sister's lap as Urd hung over Odin calmly.  
Ran twitched.

Skuld sulked in a corner while Verdandi wandered off saying she was going to meet Thor somewhere.

"You guys are horrible! How can you not tell me you were trying to get Loki with someone!? It could have been me" Skuld grumbled bitterly.

"Loki prefers men as life partners Skuld…" Urd responded with out batting an eye.   
Skuld twitched.  
"b-b-b-"  
"he wanted Heimdall-sama."  
Skuld ran off wailing and Urd rolled her eyes as she leaned her head on Odin's shoulder.  
Ran twitched again and stood up.  
Hel giggled softly as Yamino put the tea pot down and decided it would be easier to talk to Skuld then it would be to talk to anyone in that room.

"this was your jealous mistress right Odin-sama?" Urd mumbled slowly as Ran glared daggers at her.   
"if you know who I am then its best you get away from him…"  
Urd rolled her eyes.  
"I belong to Odin. If you have a problem with that then you'll have to talk to him. Besides, I'm the one he wants isn't that right Odin?"

Odin sweat dropped and shrugged. "Actually… I want Loki but beggars can't be choosers!"  
Ran twitched again and Urd blinked, a part of her was ready for said comment but it still struck her in a bad spot.

"uh…huh…"  
Hel got up from her seat slowly placing Fenrir on the floor.  
She was bored and decided what the hell. She didn't want to be left out and so decided to join the fun.

"In the end he goes home with me so you've both lost"  
Ran's eyes went wide as Urd giggled knowing the goddess of death was kidding.

Odin shrugged.  
"well this is fun?"  
---  
Keiko was waiting at Loki's house that after noon.

Mayura had come by earlier to say she wouldn't be there the next day as she would be going out with Kotaru.  
Narugami was standing beside the human girl waiting to be let into the house so he could eat something before he went to meet Verdandi.

Reiya was standing on Thor's other side.  
She had come just because she wanted to. She had no hidden purpose like Keiko had explained to her earlier, or how Thor was most likely there to wait for Yamino and/or his cooking.

Yes, Keiko had an ulterior motive.  
She was there to say goodbye.  
-----  
"There was an incident in my old school…and…that's why I came here. But recently I found out that it wasn't me and I want to try to get back to my old life…" Keiko mumbled on their way home.

Reiya blinked and sighed. She was actually starting to like Keiko now, even if she had been slightly ruining her chances with Loki, but then again she should have hated Heimdall right?  
Reiya hung her head and nodded as Keiko pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I'm only going to say bye. Then I have to go home and pack."  
-----

"Come on one more picture for my phone please you guys like it anyway so come on!!!" Miya persisted as she walked with Loki and Heimdall home. Janet and Kara had stayed behind to clean up a bit saying they were going to meet up later.

Loki shrugged and the watchman rolled his sole crimson eye.  
"You annoy me…" they both mumbled, somewhat off key but still at the same time.

"come on"  
they walked around Loki's fence and the boys shrugged. "Fine"  
they kissed each other lightly on the lips and Miya took another picture, which would have come out perfect if she hadn't been alarmed by the sudden scream from 2 other Norse gods.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LOKI!?!"  
"HEIMDALL!?! YOU AND-!?!"

Keiko blinked, coughed into her hand, and walked around the 3 who were now trying to explain."I'm gonna go home…I'll tell you guys over the phone or something…" –sweat drop-  
----------  
THAT'S IT! NOW I'M DONE!  
I'm going to bed now. NIGHT! -  
I **_MAY_** make bloopers or out takes for different spots in this fic. But that will only be if I'm extremely. Horribly. Bored.

Btw, thanks to all the reviewers of my last chapters!  
But just cause I'm done does not mean I don't want feed back. Review please!  
Ja-


	16. Extra 1 The Tape Recorder

Runaway because it appears I **wasn't** done.

Extra- The Tape Recorder.

Janet swung her legs on the fence again waiting for Jennifer to get out of school.  
Annoyed with her fake sister for being late yet again she started tapping her fingers on the stone and glaring at everything.

Kara and Miya had been hanging out a lot with out her lately… and Loki and Heimdall were finally together (although they were almost always on the rocks) and so had no need of her or her plots.

Come to think of it…she hadn't really done much. Kara did the most to put them together…causing the jealousy that showed them how they really felt for each other.  
Janet hadn't even thought about an option like that.  
She felt as if she had left yet another thing undone.

Self pity wasn't her strong point and so she jumped off the stone fence and landed strongly on the ground. A boy across the street glanced in her direction but continued on his way.

Sighing she leaned against the wall.  
Why did she even bother?  
Perhaps she'd just wander around the park for a while. Eventually her sister would get home and then she'd have to wait for her!

To her shock she found pure little Keiko sitting on a swing with her hair in her face.  
She really hated her… the way all she had to do was look down and people would be swarming her begging for a smile.  
And yet she couldn't help but do just that.  
"Is something wrong? I thought you were going back to your old house?" Janet asked curiously.  
Keiko's head shot up and her hair uncovered her face to show that she had restrained herself from crying.  
"O-h hello Janet…It's nothing really. I'm just worried. You know…it turned out…my mother hadn't full recovered and we kind of…almost…crashed on the way to the air port…Basically she's back in the hospital with some head problems and we can't go home for a while…but that just means I can stay here with you guys for a bit longer…So…" Keiko shook her head and sighed.  
"what ever… it's nothing see?"  
Janet tried her best not to roll her eyes and then something suddenly occurred to her.  
"The tape recorder…."  
Keiko blinked.  
"What?"  
"Well it never really occurred to me that they'd get together so quickly….so I completely forgot about the tape recorder which should have recorded their first kiss and all…people make some noise when they kiss right?"  
"Obviously you've never been kissed before if you have to ask that." Keiko grumbled.  
Janet froze.  
"Uhm…I'm not answering that but if Loki or…"she shuddered, "Heimdall find it we- wait. You are toast oh never mind I'm good!"

Keiko blinked again and then took on an expression much like the look she gave Kara.  
"Hell no. come on Janet. We have to get that tape!"  
--

"Pleeeaaasssseee!!"  
"No."  
"Yamino as you're father I demand you accept my request."  
"No master Loki."

There was a silence as Loki puffed out his cheeks and Yamino continued scrubbing the pots in the sink with an amused expression on his face.

"PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!!"  
"Master Loki dinner will be ready soon please go wash up."  
"No! You won't do what I say I won't do what you say!" Loki shouted and ran up stairs.  
"Spoiled brat!" he grumbled as he opened the door to the study where Heimdall was curled into a ball napping on the couch.  
"No one wants to humor me today…"

'_I told you he wouldn't do it.'  
'All I wanted was some ice-cream…'  
'Before your little meeting with Freyr…? You'll end up saying something you'll regret. Relax.'_ Heimdall shook his head but didn't open his eyes.  
Loki puffed out his cheeks again and jumped onto the couch. At that Heimdalls eyes shot open and he bounced slightly.  
Heimdall sighed and sat upright taking Loki's hand in his own.  
"You really are acting more childish everyday you know…"  
Loki blinked and looked at his hand which was now being held by Heimdalls gloved one.  
He grinned and Heimdall raised a brow as Loki launched himself at him and started nuzzling his neck.  
"But you still love me!" Loki laughed As Heimdall just rolled his eyes and sighed.  
Suddenly there was a sound of something clicking and then…

_**"Oh, Gomen! Loki-kun, Kazumi-kun, I have to go home. My mom wants me." Keiko's voice started  
A sound of a door clicking shut.**_  
Heimdall blinked and Loki raised his head.

_**"Loki…what do you think about Keiko?" Heimdalls voice this time.  
"Frankly she annoys me why?" Loki.  
"oh. No reason…there were just these rumors going around…"  
"Don't worry Heimdall I didn't take her from you." Loki sighed  
"What do you mean by that?"**_

_**"Heimdall, I saw you…oh forget it…come on Heimdall."  
A few moments went by in silence.**_  
"That's…" Heimdall murmured.

_**"we don't have to practice that… do we?"  
"dunno."  
**_  
"When we were practicing…?" Loki asked and propped himself up by his arms. It was coming from the couch?

_**A longer silence muffled slightly as someone apparently leaned against the recorder.**_  
_**A gasp…**_  
Loki felt the blood rush to his face and Heimdall was going through something similar.

_**"Enough practice for today. I'm going out." The door again…**_  
_**The recording suddenly became less muffled and the sound of the door came up again.  
"Lo-"  
Then the sound of a door being slammed shut.  
**_  
"…" Heimdall shoved Loki off of him and instantly started digging around the couch cushions.  
A second later there was a tape recorder in his hands.  
How long ago had this been planted…?  
Loki stared at it and then back at Heimdall who was nearly seething.  
"Who-"  
"we get in we get out."  
With his acute senses Heimdall was able to hear Janet's words from their spot by the front door.  
"Speak of the devil." Heimdall stood up and went towards the door.  
"Neh?" Loki asked raising a brow.  
"Some how I just knew Janet was behind this…" Heim growled handing Loki the tape recorded before he went down the hall.

To his surprise he was met with Keiko on the stairs.  
Yamino was just returning to the kitchen after letting her in.  
but then…where did Janet go?  
"Oh hello Kazumi…"  
"Hello Keiko…" He asked in a slightly confused tone. Keiko just smiled and pet him on the shoulder.  
"My mom can't drive for a while so I get to stay here a little longer!" She smiled. "Anyway I just came by for a visit. So…where is Loki?"  
"He should be in the study…" Glancing around all the corners in the room he was still searching for Janet even after Keiko had walked past him.  
Slowly he followed after her and found Loki staring blankly into his hand.  
"Where did it go?" Heimdall asked with wide eyes as Loki just looked completely and utterly confused.  
"I just stopped to pet E-chan…"  
"E-chan?"  
"Ya…he came in right after you- oh hello Keiko." Loki continued with a faint smile in Keiko's direction,  
"And it was gone…How…?"  
"Oh!" Keiko shouted suddenly. She was looking out the window and gapped realizing the sky was tinting pink.

"Why is it I don't notice these things… Gorilla in a tutu god damn it!" Keiko grumbled and spun around.  
"No time! Talk to you later guys!" She called from the front door.

Girl walks fast.

Heimdall raised a brow and Loki just blinked.  
Some one was screwing with them…

"Good little e-chan" Janet smiled from the back door as she pet E-chan and was rewarded with a tape recorder.  
Keiko walked over to her and sweat dropped.  
"So we're good?"  
"We're good. They'll be a little suspicious for a while because they found out about the damn thing but they have no way to pin point it to me…Or you for that matter. You were with Heim when it went missing right?"  
"Ya…But it was only for like… 5 seconds…"  
"Dear you forget who you're working with."  
Keiko shrugged.  
"Oh well. I better get home."  
"See ya."  
The two walked towards the gates and then continued on opposite ends of the sidewalk.

--  
Authors note:

There is another extra but I don't think I'll bother posting that one. It has even LESS to do with Heimdall and Loki and frankly upsets me. -Although Miya makes me laugh and goes completely out of character- I don't remember if this chapter was checked or not but oh well. Needed to post it or it was going to drive me crazy.


End file.
